The War Not Won Trilogy
by mikpieboo
Summary: What if the colonies lost the Revolutionary War the first time around? Britain has taken for dictatorial command of the American Colonies forcing Angelica, Eliza and Peggy to flee till they meet the men that might make the world turn upside down.
1. Book One: Chapter 1

"Come on Eliza… One more step…" Angelica said whimpering as pain coursed through my ankle.

"Angie… I can't go any farther." I said whimpering in pain as Angelica helped me sit down on an old log. My skirt stuck to my legs as Angelica brushed off her skirt and I saw her eyes widen in the dark starry night. "Are you okay Angie?" I asked as she nodded. "What about Peggy, do you think she is okay?" I asked as she shook her head.

"I think she is okay. I don't think they saw her." Angelica said as I couldn't move my ankle.

"It hurts so much Angie." I said as Angelica knelt in front of my ankle.

"I don't think it's broken. Just sprained." She said as I heard rustling the brush behind us.

"What was that?" I asked worried as Angelica picked up the large knife that she brought with us earlier. Someone appeared out from the brush, he had long hair that was pulled back into a ponytail as Angelica nearly stabbed him straight in the chest.

"Easy!" He said as he held up his hand as the other hand held onto a lit torch in his hands. "I'm not going to hurt you." He said as Angelica drew close to me.

"Who are you?" Angelica asked I held onto her free hand.

"My name is Alexander Hamilton. Who are you two and why are you in the woods." He asked as Angelica helped me stand up. I barely put weight on my bad ankle, I nearly fell to the ground as Angelica kept me standing, Alexander looked at me worried.

"I can't tell you." Angelica said as I looked at him.

"Come on, I'll help you." He said as he went to my other side and he took most of my weight and picked me up as he motioned Angelica to be quiet. She followed him as he walked back into the brush and we made it to an old looking house as he walked inside, he kicked the door shut behind him as someone jumped up from the couch with a loud boom.

"Yo! Hamilton where did you- Who are they?" A man said as he stood up and loomed over us with his height.

"Found them in the woods. Must have ran from the Brits." Alexander said as the tall man lit a candle as the room lit up and I looked at the man's soft expression. "Mulligan. Go find Laf and tell him to bring a first aid kit." Alexander said as he put me on a broken sofa. The man named Mulligan left the room as Angelica looked at him and sat next to me. "Well. You know my name. But I still don't know your names or why you two were in the woods?" Alexander asked as I looked at Angelica.

"Our names are Angelica and Elizabeth Schuyler … We are on the run from the British because they caught us out after curfew. In our town, if you are caught out after curfew, you are sentenced the bride of the British soldiers… We were with our sister Peggy… but we don't know if she was caught by them…" Angelica said as I looked down.

"Why were you out after curfew?" Alexander asked as Mulligan and two different men walked in.

"We were trying to go to the next town, it's getting to dangerous in our home town. We were so close to the town but then a sentry saw us and chased up to a creek where two more soldiers saw us. We ran into the creek before Eliza twisted her ankle on the mud and we hide in the woods. Our sister Peggy went farther down the river. Eliza and I managed through the woods till she couldn't walk." Angelica explained as one of the men handed Alexander a box and he pulled out a gauze and wrapped my ankle tightly. I winced as he stopped.

"Well, you're safe with us. Let me introduce you to the rest of the men." Alexander said standing up as he lit more candles. "The big giant over there is Hercules Mulligan, Our French friend is Marquis de Lafayette, and that gentleman is John Laurens." Alexander said introducing us to the other three men as Angelica grabbed my hand protectively. "You two must be tired. Herc you mind showing them upstairs." Alexander asked as Hercules nodded and Angelica helped me stand up. We followed Hercules up a flight of stairs and down a short hallway to a room with two small beds.

"Here you go…" He said quietly as Angelica touched his shoulder.

"Thank you." She said softly as he nodded and Angelica helped me sit on one of the bed as she lit a candle. She tried to help me unbutton my dress and I shook my head.

"Take care of yourself first. I am fine." I said as she looked at me and then nodded. She pulled her hairpins out of her dark chocolate hair as it fell to her shoulders as she unbuttoned the front of her dress and let it fall to the floor as she took off her shoes and brushed off her chemise and shift. She untied her chemise as I twirled my hair around and she put her things neatly folded on a chair in the end of the room. She helped me stand up as I unbutton the dress as I heard the door open. Alexander opened the door as Angelica and I blushed bright red. I fixed my dress and stood in front of Angelica as she was giggling softly.

"I am so sorry… I thought you two would like some blankets to keep you warm for the night…" He said holding some blankets out as he looked down to the floor, bright red. I giggled to myself as I took them from him.

"Thank you Alexander. For everything." I said to him softly as he smiled quickly as hurried out and closed the door. "They are sweet men." I said softly as I locked the door before I shed my dress and chemise. I brushed off my shift as I handed Angelica on of the blankets. "Ange, I am worried. What are we going to do?" I asked as I sat on the bed next to Angelica's.

"We are going to figure that out tomorrow." Angelica said as I nodded. "Get some rest Eliza." Angelica said as she got up and blew out the candle. She kissed my forehead before climbing into her bed. I covered up with the blanket and clutched it close to myself as I drifted off to sleep. I woke up to sun light streaming through the window as I sat up. Angelica was still asleep as I got up from the bed and hobbled quietly. I slipped my dress back on as I looked at the muddy teal fabric and sighed as I noticed the hem was torn and I peeled some of the mud off. I pulled on the stray ribbons that were pulling off of my dress and started to tie my hair back.

"Angelica time to wake." I said softly as she sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"What time is it?" She muttered as I looked out the window and watched the sun just break over the horizon.

"The sun just came up." I said as I watched Laurens and Hamilton walk back inside. I heard someone knock on the door softly as Angelica was finished pinning her hair. I hobbled over and unlocked it to reveal the Frenchman Lafayette.

"Bonjour mes demoiselles. Monsieur Hamilton me to get you." He said as I looked over my shoulder at Angelica as she brushed off her skirt.

"Thank you Monsieur Lafayette." She said as he nodded and walked away.

"How is your ankle doing Liza?" She asked softly as we walked out of the room.

"It's better now Ange. I promise I am fine." I said as we made it down the stairs quietly as I listened to the men talking.

"This would the best route. Clear path for a to z." Alexander said as Angelica and I walked towards them.

"What are you talking about?" I asked startling them as they started to shove papers to hide them. I walked over to the table and looked at the map that they didn't put away as they stiffened.

"This route is what my sisters and I were on. Brits are swarming." I said as I looked up at them.

"What do you mean?" Alexander asked as I looked up at him.

"They nearly caught us. Whatever you guys are trying to do they will catch you too." I said as Lafayette nodded.

"She is right. If they nearly got caught, imagine what would happen if the General is caught." Lafayette said as Angelica cleared her throat.

"General as in General George Washington? Are you trying to rebel against the British and try to get our country back?" Angelica asked as I looked at them with hope growing in my stomach.

"We are not going to try. We are going to win it back." Laurens said as I felt excited.

"What can we do to help?" Angelica asked as they looked at me and my sister confused.

"No. No you ladies are going to go back to your town and find your sister." Alexander said as I shook my head.

"We can't… they know we ran and we need your help finding her. Angelica and I can help. IF you our all get hurt, we can patch you up." I said pleading with them as Angelica touched my back gently.

"They do have a fair point. They could help us." Mulligan said as Alexander nodded.

"Alright fine but you need to stay out of sight and listen to us." Alexander said as they froze and we all heard a bell ringing. "Get the women in the attic and lock them in. Now!" Alexander yelled as we went into a frenzy, Mulligan and Alexander started to get rid of the rest of the papers as Laurens and Lafayette picked us up as if we weight nothing and run us up the stairs to a locked hatch and throw it opened. Laurens lifted Angelica into the hatch first as Lafayette lifted me and Angelica pulled me in.

"What is going on?" I asked panicked as Lafayette motioned me to stay quiet.

"Stay here and be quiet…" Lafayette said as he closed the hatch and locked it as I looked at Angelica in the darkness.

"What is going on?" I asked softly as I heard people talking outside the open window. Angie and I crawled to the open window and listened as I heard a horse gallop.

"There are three women on the run from the city of Manhattan. They are named Angelica, Elizabeth and Margarita Schuyler." A man said in a nasty tone as I heard Alexander speak up. "We have not seen anyone come by Seabury." Alexander said as I panicked at the name Seabury. He was the official in our town and was always too strict.

"You know the punishment for lying to an official of the King." Seabury said as Angelica and I shuttered. Any crime committed against the crown was twenty-five lashing for each crime in the public square.

"We have not seen anyone. After all we are supporters of the King after all our own Hercules Mulligan is a tailor for your soldiers." Alexander said lying so fluently.

"We demand to search your house." Seabury said as Angelica clutched my hand.

"Alright then." Alexander said as my eyes widen. I peeked over barely to see two armed soldiers walk in as Lafayette and Mulligan pulled Alexander back.

"You understand we have certain items inside that can get us whipped!?" Mulligan whispered loudly as I heard rustling outside the attic hatch.

"What is in this hatch?" Someone boomed outside as Angelica and I froze in place.

"It's just an attic filled with fabric for me to make uniforms for your men." Hercules said as the hatch rattled. I felt my heart beating loudly as I heard the men move away. I heard the crashing of drawers and I squeezed Angelica's hand tightly as I heard people yelling and things being tossed to the ground.

"I will make this clear again. Whose map is this!" Seabury yelled as I heard Alexander speak up.

"It is mine…" He said as I heard people protesting as Angelica pulled me close to her and kept whispering me to be quiet.

"Angelica they are going to hurt him…" I whispered back as she shook her head. I heard people being dragged outside. I peeked up and saw Alexander being thrown to the ground with his shirt torn off as he tried to look up.

"What is the map for Hamilton?" Seabury asked as I nearly jumped at the sound of a whip. Alexander didn't answer till a cry burst through the air.

"Shocking Hamilton, you never seem to shut up. Tell me now!" Seabury yelled as the whip went again. I tried to plug my ears to block out Alexander's cries from the whip. I pulled them out and I heard the horse galloping away. I was shaking as Angelica was stroked my hair. I heard the latch being open as Mulligan popped in.

"You girls can come down now. It's save." He said as I nodded shaking as Angelica nudged me forward and Mulligan helped me down. I took a step away as he helped Angelica down.

"Where is Alexander?" I asked softly as Mulligan motioned me to follow him to a room. I gasped as I saw blood oozing down his back as he laid on his stomach. I took a step towards him and knelt next to him as Laurens was washing out his wound. I took one of the rags and started to dab away the blood as he hissed in pain. "I'm sorry…" I said softly as I touched his hand, he looked at me with his dark brown eyes as they bored into mine. "You shouldn't have lied for us. This is all our fault…" I said as he groaned.

"It wasn't your fault Eliza..." He said barely above a whisper as I started to dab alcohol into his wounds as he let out a loud cry.

"I'm almost done." I said as I was focusing on my work not noticing that Laurens stopped and the others left. "You should be fine now." I said whispering as I heard him starting to snore softly as I got up from my knees. I brushed the blood off my skirt and I started to walk out. I closed the door softly as I walked downstairs and saw the others cleaning up the carnage from the British. "He's resting…" I said breaking the silence as Lafayette looked up at me.

"Thank you Elizabeth…" He said quietly as Mulligan picked up the rest of the papers and put them in a drawer.

"Well, now that… that has happened. I want to get to know you girls." Laurens said as I looked at him confused. "After all, we are sort of harboring fugitives." He said sheepishly as I giggled.

"Well." I said as Angelica looked at me.

"What do you want to know?" She asked as the three men looked at us.


	2. Book One: Chapter 2

"Why did you run away from home? You girls are from the wealthiest city in at least a hundred miles." Laurens asked as I took a deep breath.

"It was getting too dangerous in Manhattan. Our father to spare our lives became a supporter of the crown, then he became a supporter and became like those monsters. He was going marry us off to some high ranked Brits and we could not do it. We have seen what those animals have done…" I said softly as I shook my head.

"What do you mean, have they hurt you two?" Lafayette asked protectively.

"Woman are treated like property. We can't go outside without an escort; we have no voice at all. We can't even be in the same room as other women without their escorts and ours. Woman can't have any contact with their families. If you made a mistake you were beaten and in Manhattan… Seabury would have whip people till they screamed for mercy and were within an inch of their life. It's horrible" Angelica said as I nodded.

"So you thought it was best to run?" Mulligan asked as I nodded and brush a lost strand of hair behind my ear.

"We were going to run as far as possible, we were on our way to the engagement ball for our father to show us to our new "husbands" but he left before us and we found our chance and ran. We made it far till a sentry saw us, he tried to chase us down… till we ended up face to face with two armed soldiers at the creek. Peggy ran one way and Eliza and I ran a different way somehow. We don't even know if she is still running…" Angelica explained as I looked at her sadly.

"We will find her." I said as I touched her shoulder gently. "What about you three?" I asked as they looked away.

"Well… we all fought together in the first revolutionary war. But when it failed we ran in different paths till Alexander found us." Lafayette said as I leaned against the wall.

"What if we won the war the first time?" I thought to myself as I heard Alexander groaning upstairs. "I'll be right back." I said as I walked back upstairs and to the room where Alexander was resting to walk in and find him up and hunched over. "What are you doing!" I exclaimed as he looked up to face me.

"I needed to get up." He said as I touched his arm as he winced at my touch. "You need to rest." I said as he looked up at me and finally I saw his face in full detail. He's lively brown eyes were dancing as they stood out against his face as it looked worn from the hard times our country had face. He had smile lines around his mouth as he gave me a small smile. He tried to speak but he couldn't find the right words. "You know; you don't have to do this…" He said breathily as I nodded.

"Yes I do… you saved me and my sister." I said as I helped him lay back down on his bed and sat on the side of his bed. "Why did you save us? Lying to Seabury will get you killed. Trust me I've seen it time and time again…" I said as I watched his eyes closed.

"Because no one should have to run from their home because of men like that." Alexander said softly as he drifted back asleep. I patted his hand gently and watched his face soften at my touch. I smiled at him and then got up. I covered him up as he grabbed my hand and stopped me. "Don't leave me please?" He whispered as I froze.

"You need to sleep." I said as he nodded sleepily and I pulled away from him gently. "Get some sleep Alexander…" I said as I walked out softly and closed the door. I turned around to close it as I felt someone behind me. I turn and came to face with Laurens.

"How is Alexander doing?" Laurens asked as I shrugged my shoulders.

"He is resting right now." I said as he looked at me.

"I'm sorry about what happened to you and your sisters." Laurens said as he walked with me down the hall.

"It's okay, we will make it through. After all you guys are going to rebel and win back our country." I said as he shook his head.

"That's only if we can get the general here without him getting killed, that would be step one." He said as we walked downstairs and saw Angelica by herself.

"Where are Hercules and Lafayette?" Laurens asked as Angelica got up from her spot.

"They said they are going to get the General… they are taking a different path and I don't know when they will be back." She said as John shook his head and ran out the door.

"Stay here with Alexander. Do not open the door for anyone!" Laurens said as we nodded and watched him run into a barn and then come out on a horse a few minutes later. We watched him ride off into a fiery gallop as I faced Angelica.

"Well…" I said as she pulled me inside and locked the door.

"Well, I am going to close the curtains and find some candles and you are going to find us something to eat." Angelica said as I nodded and walked into what was supposed to be a kitchen.

"Yuck…" I said to myself as I started to clean up the room. I finished clean up slightly as I found some salted meat and beans in the chest in front of me. I pulled it those out and grabbed one of the pans and lit the stove. I put the meat down on the hot pan and started to cook it as I hummed. It almost felt like home, I almost expected Peggy to come running in with something to add for dinner. I sighed as I thought about Peggy and started to wonder if she was okay wherever she was right now and that she was safe and away from the British. I finished the meat and poured some of the beans in as I grabbed some broth and smelled it and poured a bit in, I finished cooking as someone walked in behind me.

"It's smells good." Alexander said as I jumped at the sound of his voice and turned to see him leaning against the door frame.

"Alexander Hamilton. Am I going to have to tie you down to your bed?" I asked crossing my arms. He gave me a side smirk as he chuckled.

"That's some kinky stuff." He said as I blushed bright red.

"Go sit down. Now." I said sternly as he looked down and padded out of the kitchen. I tried to pull some plates down from the shelf above me as it nearly fell on me. I pulled down three plates and scooped the food onto the cracked plates. I walked out with Alexander's and Angelica plates and placed it in front of them. "Here you go." I said as Angelica smiled at me as I walked back into the kitchen and from some broke forks and grabbed my plate.

"This is the best thing I have had in almost a year." Alexander said digging into his food as I blushed and sat down next to Angelica.

"Thank you Alexander. That's very sweet of you." I said as I took a bite of the warm meat and beans. "Angelica, do you mind cleaning up while I go and clean Alexander's wounds?" I asked as she nodded and Alexander got up and started to walk upstairs as I followed him slowly. I felt pain throb through my ankle as I winced and made it up the stairs. I walked into Alexander's room as I watched him take off his shirt and I caught sight of his lean frame. I blushed bright red and busied myself as I winced at the lashes that now have slightly healed but were sticking out against his tan skin. I grabbed the bottle of alcohol and a wet rag and started to dab his wounds as he winced. "You need to stop moving please…" I said quietly as he kept fidgeting as I finished. "Now put your shirt back on and lie down and go to sleep." I said as I started to clean.

"Thank you Eliza." He said as I looked up at him and smiled.

"It's nothing." I said as he closed his curtains and I watched him turn to face me.

"Your very sweet Eliza. I am going to promise you this now. Once I am able to walk without being in such pain. I will help you find your sister." Alexander said as my heart burst with joy.

"Really? Oh, Alexander. I don't know what to say." I said as he smiled at me. "Well. You must be getting some rest now. Good night Alexander." I said as I gave him a small curtsy and walked out quickly as Angelica stood in front of the door cheekily.

"What is it?" I asked as I closed the door behind me. "You and him are totally helpless for each other." She said amused as we walked to our room.

"What?!" I exclaimed softly as she closed the door and place the candle on the small table by the window. "He was looking at you all through dinner. He blushes red at your touch. Eliza, he is helpless for you." Angelica said as I scoffed.

"Angie, now is not the right time for a courtship." I said as I started to unbutton my dress and folded it neatly as I took off my corset.

"I left some food out for the other boys for when they return." Angie said as I pulled out my hair ribbon and pushed my dark brown hair behind my ears.

"Do you think Mulligan would be upset if we steal a bit fabric to make us new dresses?" I asked as she shrugged.

"Well, considering that we need to wash these tomorrow, then it wouldn't kill to find some." She said as she brushed her hair out with her fingers.

"Well, I am going to sleep. Good night Angie." I said as I pecked her cheek and grabbed into bed.

* * *

"Any luck finding any fabric that does not make us look like traitors?" I asked as Angelica put her hands on her hips.

"Nothing yet Eliza. I'll keep looking while you go check to see if Alexander isn't hurting himself in the barn." Angelica said as I walked outside into the warm fall air as I walked into the old rickety barn.

"Alexander?" I called out as I heard him silently swear to himself. "Alexander, where on earth are you?" I asked as I saw his head pop out from a stall.

"What are you doing outside?" He asked worried as I crossed my arms.

"I could ask you the same thing. Alexander, it has barely been twenty-four hours since you have been whipped. You must take it easy." I said as he walked out of the stall leading a horse that was geared up and ready to ride. "What are you doing?" I asked as he tried to mount the horse.

"I am going to find the others." He said as he got on as he gave a small groan of pain and I stood in front of his horse.

"No. You are going to get yourself killed!" I said as he motioned the horse to move on as I moved out of the way before being stepped on.

"Eliza, I promise I will be fine. I just need to find them. I'll be back before you know I was gone." He said as he gave the horse a quick kick in the side and he took off.

"Alexander! Stop!" I shouted after him as he rode away. "Damn it!" I yelled as Angelica ran outside.

"What is going on?" She asked as I turned to face her.

"Alexander has decided that he is going to ride and find his friends while he still can barely walk!" I said as she shook her head.

"Come on and get inside. Before we get ourselves killed." Angie said as I nodded and followed her inside. "It's been two days. I hope they are all right." I said as Angelica put her hand on my shoulder.

"I am sure they are fine. Come on, let us sew new dresses for ourselves to take minds off it." Angie said as we walked inside the house and locked the door up tight. I walked over to the couch and sat down and pulled up a thing of light cream colored fabric into my lap and felt the soft fabric.

"Oh Angie, where did you this fabric. It's gorgeous." I said as she opened a curtain behind us and the sun light poured into the room.

"I found it in a trunk upstairs. It must have been forgotten for a British wife. I found this beautiful tan fabric in the trunk where I found that fabric." Angelica said as I threaded the needle and started to cut it as I sighed in the silence.

"I wish Peggy was here. She could play music for us on the piano or find some way for it not to be so quiet." I said as Angelica shook her head and started to cut the rest of the fabric.

"We will find her soon enough Eliza." Angelica said as we sat in idle quiet for the next few hours as the sun began to fade.

"Well, how does it look?" I asked as I held my cream-colored dress against me.

"It looks wonderful Eliza." Angelica said as she finished the sleeves of her dress. "Now, I am going to go find us something to eat and you are going to clean up." Angelica said as I got up and started to fold out dresses neatly as I picked up the scraps of fabric and started to clean up as I heard horses galloping towards the horse. I dropped the sewing basket in shock as I ran to the window and peeked out the curtain to see Laurens and Lafayette riding with Hercules, Alexander and another man as I jumped for joy.

"Angie, they're back!" I exclaimed as I hurried and picked up the rest of the fabric and put it aside as I ran outside to see Alexander get off his horse. I tightly embraced him as he froze. "You scared me half to death you idiot!" I exclaimed as I pulled away from him. He looked at me shocked as I turned to the other three men. "You three boys scared us. You were gone for two days and I was praying the Brits didn't find you." I said babbling on as I heard the stranger clear his throat.

"It's not really their fault. We had to take a longer passage because the original was covered with the British." He said as his deep, commanding voice seemed almost soothing as I nearly fell over in embarrassment.


	3. Book One: Chapter 3

"You must be General Washington." I said quietly as I turned bright red and brushed my brown hair behind my ear.

"I am. Whom may you be?" He asked as I gave a small curtsy.

"My name is Eliza Schuyler, sir." I said as he smiled at me.

"Well, Miss. Schuyler I will say that your sisters are the talk of the town with your daring escape." He said as I turned a darker crimson and hurried back into the house.

"Angie! The general is here." I said excited as she was cooking more meat and had water boiling.

"Well, seems like their plan is going well so far." She said as I nodded.

"Angie, he said heard about us running. Is that good?" I asked as she pulled some dirty vegetables as she hands some to me.

"I don't know Liza. I hope that he doesn't let anyone know we are here." Angie said as I brushed some of the dirt off the carrots and green beans as I started to chop them up.

"I don't think he will, He seems like a very private man." I said as I heard the men walk in and started to talk. "He is quite handsome Angie. You and him would be a match of perfect wits." I whispered to her as she peeked out of the kitchen and then blushed bright red.

"Eliza! We have no time for courtships." She said mockingly as I stuck her tongue out at me.

"Well, let's serve the men and then we will leave them be." I said as I started to serve the meat, potatoes and the boiled vegetables onto different plates. I walked out and watched them sit at the old long dining table that Angelica dusted off earlier as they sat down and were having drinks out of new looking glass.

"I have been saving these glasses and wine for this night." Alexander said as he raised a glass of wine and the others followed in suit.

"Dinner is ready." I said quietly as they looked at me and Angelica walked over to them and put a plate in front of each of the men.

"Well, this looks very lovely. Thank you." General Washington said as Angelica smiled at him.

"Well, sir. We thought it would be best to celebrate the welcoming of a very important guest." Angelica said as I put a plate in front of Alexander.

"We will be taking our leave now." I said as Angelica and I walked back to the kitchen and I grabbed my plate. "Well, let's go eat in the parlor and finished our dresses." I said as she and I walked out to the parlor were out dresses were neatly folded. I put my plate down and I started to eat as Angelica sat next to me.

"I found some lace that we could use for the dresses." Angelica said as we heard laughter booming from the dining room area as I jumped up shocked at the noise.

"I think they are getting too drunk." I said as Angelica and I finished our dinner. "I will go see if the men are done." I said as I got up and brushed my teal skirt off as I walked into the dining room as Alexander raised a glass and motion it towards me.

"To the beautiful Schuyler sisters." He said as I blushed and he got down from stand on top of his chair and pulled me into a tight embraced and placed a sloppy kiss on my lips as I stood in place shocked as he pulled away and I covered my mouth as I heard everyone laugh. I felt my face heat up as I turned bright crimson red and turned away and ran out of the room.

"Eliza? What happened?" Angelica asked as I ran upstairs and into Angelica and I's room and fell onto my bed with tears of embarrassment falling down my face as I started to cry into my pillow. I heard someone knocking on the door.

"Eliza?" Angelica asked softly as she walked in. I lifted my head to watch her put a candle on the desk. "Dear Liza. Tell me what is wrong?" Angelica said as I shook my head.

"A-Alexander kissed me and everyone laugh at me and it was embarrassing…" I said as I cried into her lap. I felt her stroke the back of my head as she kept muttering it's okay.

"I don't think they meant to laugh. I think it was the wine laughing, not them." Angelica said as I shook my head.

"I don't ever want to leave this room again." I said as Angelica shook her head.

"Nonsense. Don't say that. Tomorrow will be better." She said as I sighed and sat up.

"I'm going to go to sleep. Good night Angie." I said as I got up and started to take my dress and corset and climbed into bed. I covered up and fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

I brushed my cream skirt off as I started to put wet clothes on the drying line as Angelica brought another basket of laundry to me as I sighed.

"Goodness. These boys are filthy." Angelica said as I giggled and saw Alexander looking over at me as he was ignoring a solider talking to him as I looked down. "Oh Liza, it's been a week since the whole drunk kiss. Maybe you and him need talk about it." Angelica said as I shook my head.

"No, it's too embarrassing. It was horrid when Lafayette, Mulligan and Laurens were forced to apologize to me by General Washington." I said as she rolled her eyes. Angelica and I finished pinning the wet clothes to the line as Alexander walked over to Angelica and I.

"Eliza, do you mind if I have a word with you in private?" Alexander asked as I shifted uncomfortably in my shop.

"Alexander, I believe now is not the best time." I said pointing behind him as he turned and saw the General walking towards us.

"Sorry to interrupt you Elizabeth and Angelica. Hamilton, I need a word." He said as Angelica smiled at him.

"No need to apologize George." Angelica said as I smiled to myself as Alexander nodded and walked away. "Come on, let's go inside and let the laundry dry." Angelica said as I walked inside with her.

"I think I am going to upstairs and finish that quilt." I said as Angelica nodded and walked away. I walked upstairs and into the small room that has become quite homely. I sat on my bed with scraps of fabric that Hercules and started to thread the needle. I sewed quietly to myself as I heard someone knock on my door.

"Do you mind if I come in?" Alexander asked as I looked up and sighed.

"Sure." I said as I put the colorful fabric down and watched him close the door softly.

"This is sort of long overdue but I want to apologize for my behavior last week when General Washington arrived. I had no intentions of making you embarrassed in front of everyone with me… drunkenly kissing you… I am so sorry." He rambled on as I looked down.

"It's alright Alexander. I have long forgotten it." I said as he looked at me and at the quilt with a small grin on his face.

"That is quite lovely. Things are a bit different now that your sister and you are here." Alexander said trying to make conversation.

"I hope that's good?" I asked giggling as I picked up my sewing and continued sewing the patch.

"It is. I didn't mean to offend you." He said rambling as I giggled.

"Well, it is a bit better then back in Manhattan." I said as he bit his lip as he pulled a chair up and sat in front of me.

"Well. I did promise to protect you and your sister. Also, that I would find Peggy." Alexander said as I looked down and felt sadness wash over me as he mentioned Peggy's name.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you Eliza." Alexander said as he gently touched my hand as I turned bright red at his touch. I giggled as he pulled away. "I think I should go." He said as he got up and stumbled over a chair. I giggled to myself as he walked out. I finished the rest of my quilt as I folded it up into a neat square and draped it over the back of the rickety wooden chair that Alexander was in as I smiled at my work. I looked out the window and watched Alexander and Laurens talking as I heard the bell warning ring again.

"Oh no!" I said as I ran out of the room and walked to the hatch and tried to get it open. It got stuck as Angelica and the General ran over to me. It was stuck as the General moved me out of the way as I stood back and he got the latch open as he helped me and Angelica in as Laurens ran over to us.

"You guys don't have to hide. Just stay in the ladies' room and be quiet." Laurens whispered as Washington helped Angelica and I down and ushered us quietly into our room as Laurens locked the door.

"We need a wedding dress. We found one of the sisters from Manhattan." Seabury said as Angelica and I covered our mouths as I sat on my bed in shock.

"Why do you need a wedding dress?" Mulligan asked as I felt my heart breaking.

"She is being sentenced to be the bride of one of my right-hand men." Seabury sneered as I cried into Angelica's shoulder softly as Washington looked at us confused.

"That is our baby sister…" Angelica whispered as she rubbed my shoulders.

"I need her to be brought here for measurements." Mulligan said as Seabury sneered.

"She will be here tomorrow." Seabury said as he walked out and we heard the horse gallop away. I sniffled and wiped my eyes.

"I am so sorry…" Washington said as he looked at us sadly as we heard the door open. Laurens and Alexander looked down as they walked in the room.

"I am taking it you heard what Seabury said…" Alexander said as we nodded and Washington snuck out of the room.

"Can we please try and get her back?" I pleaded as Alexander knelt in front of me and looked up at me.

"I made you a promise and I intend to keep it." He said as he looked at me and Angelica. "We will get her back. Tomorrow Hercules needs to take her measurements. We will find a way to get rid of her patrol. Then we will sneak her into the attic and then we will say she ran." Alexander said explaining the plan as I nodded.

"Okay." I said as he got up and walked out quietly. "I'm going to go get the laundry." I said shaking as I got up and I hurried outside as my thoughts were consumed by Peggy. I prayed to myself that she was not hurt. I wondered if she was still in her bright yellow dress. I remember making her dress and I sighed as I pulled the dried clothes off the pins and put them in a basket. I carried them into the house and listened to Alexander explain the plan to the others. I walked upstairs as I saw the sun starting to the set in the sky as I walked upstairs and put in one of the abandoned rooms. I put it on the desk and pulled out Angelica's peach colored gown and my teal dress as I walked out and into my room. I folded Angelica's peach dress and placed it on her brown and peach quilt that we found in the attic. I placed my dress neatly at the foot of my bed as I heard Angelica call for me. I walked downstairs and into the kitchen as she handed me a steaming plate of meat and potatoes. "I'm going to go upstairs." I said as she nodded and I walked upstairs and picked at my food as I shook my head. My thoughts were consumed with Peggy and hoping she was okay. I've seen what those soldiers have done to women that were sentence to be brides. They are normally battered and have their hair chopped off. I cringed at the thought of her curly thick brown ringlets being cut off. I shook my head as I heard Angelica walked into our room and close the door.

"Liza, you have not touched your food at all. What's wrong?" Angelica asked as I bit my lip.

"I'm scared about seeing Peggy tomorrow. Angie, you know what those monsters do to women who are forced brides." I said panicky as Angelica touched my shoulder gently.

"Peggy is a fighter. I am sure she is fine…" Angie said as she lit a candle on the desk and I started to eat some of my food. I finished eating as Angelica started to braid her thick black curls as I got up from my chair with my plate.

"I'll be up in a bit." I said as she nodded and I walked out of the room and went downstairs to the kitchen and I put my plate in the bucket of the water to wash it off as I cleaned off the plate and put it back on the shelf. I walked upstairs and closed the door as I saw Angelica reading a bible as I locked the door and unlaced my dress and slipped it off as I untied my corset. I folded my clothes up and put them in front my bed and climbed into bed. "Goodnight Angie." I said as she put her bible on the table and blew out her candle.

"Try not to worry so much Liza. Think tomorrow we will be reunited with Peggy." Angelica said with a yawn as I faced the ceiling.

"Tomorrow couldn't come soon enough." I whispered to myself.


	4. Book One: Chapter 4

"Where is Seabury? He was supposed to be here an hour ago." I asked pacing in our room as Angelica crossed her arms.

"Maybe he is late. Eliza, if you keep pacing like this they will find us too." Angelica said as she sat in the rocking chair that Lafayette fixed for her as I rolled my eyes and stopped as I realized she was correct.

"What did they do with George again?" I asked trying to take my mind off of what is happened as she looked up from her book.

"He is staying in Lafayette's room for right now." Angelica said as I sighed and sat on my bed as I heard horses riding towards the house.

"She's here!" I exclaimed quietly as I got up and peeked out the curtain to see Seabury pulling someone out of a carriage. She wore a dull yellow dress and a brown cloak with the hood over her head. Her wrists shackled together as he pulled on the chain and she fell forward with a loud cry. I took a step back as I looked at Angelica. "It's her… I think." I said shocked as Angelica motioned me to be quiet.

"Mulligan. Glad to see for once your home is clean." Seabury sneered as I knelt on the floor and put my ear to the floor to listen.

"I thought it would be better if I cleaned up for the future bride." Hercules said as I heard the girl softly cry as I heard a smack, I cringed along with Angelica.

"Good, her guard will be posted outside. Send the boy back to Yorktown when you are finish." Seabury said as we heard the door slam shut.

"Well, you can take off you cloak. I would like to see your face." Hercules said as I heard her weep softly. "I am Hercules by the way. What's your name?" He asked as I listened closely.

"My name is P-Peggy… p-please l-let… let me go?" She cried as I felt my heart break. It was silent for a bit till I heard someone knock on the door. I got off the floor and looked at Angelica as she opened the door to reveal Hercules with Peggy as I covered my mouth.

"Oh thank the Lord!" Angelica said as she pulled Peggy into a tight hug. Peggy cried into Angelica shoulder and I hugged them both. "Thank God you are safe Peggy… You're safe now." Angelica said repeatedly we fell to the floor as I looked up at Hercules.

"We need to get her into the attic quickly. I then have to make it look like she escaped." Hercules said as I nodded.

"Thank you Hercules." I said as he nodded and Angelica helped Peggy stand up.

"Come on, let's hurry." I said as we walked quietly to the attic hatch and we helped Peggy up. Angelica climbed up as I heard Seabury.

"I'll close it and hide in our room." I said softly as she nodded and I closed the door softly and latched it shut. I hurried to our room and closed the door and locked it as I heard Seabury erupt in rage.

"What do you mean she escaped!" Seabury yelled as I sat on my bed in shock that we managed to get her back. "She must have run out the back when I was going to grab some lace from the attic. I already sent the guard to get you sir when I found that she was gone." Mulligan said as I heard Seabury storm out and start yelling orders.

"Find the girl." Seabury yelled as he rode off. I heard the door shut and a lock click as I looked out the window to see Seabury riding away as I heard Mulligan walk upstairs and knock on my door.

"You can come out now. He said as I unlocked the door and stood on my toes to stand at the same height as him and hugged him.

"Thank you so much Hercules." I said as he patted my back. He walked away as I ran to the hatch and unlocked it.

"It's safe." I said as Angelica climbed out first and then helped down Peggy. "Come, let's go talk." I said as Peggy nodded and we walked into our room and Angelica sat Peggy on her bed.

"Now, tell us what happened?" Angelica said as she pulled up the rocking chair and I sat beside her as she fiddled with her fingers.

"Well… after you and Liza ran a different way than me. I managed to get to the town of Yorktown. Someone found me. His name was Aaron Burr; he was part of the army that was led by General George Washington… He let me stay with him for a few days. But then Samuel Seabury came to see him. Apparently… Aaron Burr is now working for Seabury and when Seabury found me…. Aaron Burr gave me up to him. He kept… he kept hitting me because I couldn't tell him where you were. He was going to marry me as my punishment for being out after curfew and running away from Manhattan… he tried to cut my h-hair and kept touch me… He was a horrible monster. He made me sleep in the same bed as him and would watch me undress for bed…" Peggy said crying as I hugged her.

"Your safe now Pegs." I said as she touched my hand.

"That man downstairs Hercules. He said that after the guard went away that I needed to listen him… I thought he would do what Seabury does… he took my shackles off and then told me to be quiet and to follow him. Then he walked me upstairs and knocked on the door and then I saw you and Angelica, my… my heart burst!" She said as tears slide down her face as Angelica hugged us both.

"We are back together now and we will stay that way for now on." Angelica said as she rubbed the back of our heads. I heard someone knock on our door as I looked up and saw Alexander.

"I'm sorry to interrupt." He said as I got up and Peggy clutch onto Angelica.

"It's fine. Alexander this is our sister Peggy. Peggy this is Alexander Hamilton. He saved us and has been taking care of us." I said as Peggy gave him a timid wave as Alexander smiled at her.

"I'll have Herc bring in a spare bed from one of the rooms." Alexander said as I nodded.

"Thank you Alexander. For everything." I said as he smiled at me. He walked out of our room as I shut the door.

"Eliza? Angelica? Do you think we will ever go back to Manhattan? Back to Daddy?" Peggy asked as I grimaced as the name. She still has no idea why we left Manhattan.

"Peggy you know why we had to leave home right?" Angelica asked slowly as I wrapped my arms around my stomach.

"No… you never really said why we had to leave. All you said was that we needed to leave without Daddy knowing…" Peggy said looking down as I sat on her other side.

"Peggy… Father wanted to marry us off to British soldiers to make Samuel Seabury happy… Peggy I don't think we could ever go back home…" I said softly as Peggy looked at me confused.

"That doesn't sound like Daddy at all. He wouldn't do something like that." Peggy said shocked as she looked at me and Angelica.

"Peggy, Father was different around us then when he was around you." I said softly as she looked at me, heart-broken, as she shook her head.

"Why would he do something like that?" Peggy asked sadly as I bit my lip.

"Peggy, we don't know why he wanted to do that." I said as she wiped one of her tears away.

"Please don't cry Peggy." Angelica said soothing her as I felt my heart break from her crying.

"You'll like it here Peggy. Sometimes when it is nice out. Angelica and I go out towards the river and pick the prettiest flowers." I said trying to make her better. "I know it seems bad staying here at first. But the men that are here, they are good people and take good care of us." I said as she wiped her tears away.

"Will we ever be able to go home?" She asked as I looked at Angelica and sighed. "I don't know if we can." I said as Angelica got up.

"Now, how about we find Hercules and have him bring in your bed and make you feel at home." I said as she nodded.

"Okay…" She said as I brushed my teal dress and we walked downstairs to find Lafayette talking to Washington.

"Come tomorrow morning. We rally the troops and strike by early Monday night." He said as Lafayette nodded.

"Ah Eliza, Angelica. This must be your sister Peggy." Washington said as I nodded.

"Yes, we are looking for Hercules. We need to ask if he could move a bed into our room." I said as I heard Hercules swearing upstairs.

"I think he is already doing so." Lafayette said as we walked upstairs to see Hercules moving a mattress and bedframe into our room.

"Thank you Hercules." I said as he nodded and walked out.

"Um. Hercules, do you think you have any yellow fabric scraps left over?" I asked sweetly as he nodded.

"I take it you are going be making Peggy a quilt to pass time while we are away starting to stir up trouble?" Hercules asked as I nodded.

"I'll find it and bring it to you after our briefings." Mulligan said as someone called for him. "I'll be right back." He said as I smiled at him and walked back into my room.

"They are really nice…" Peggy said sweetly as Angelica was cutting some creamy yellow fabric to make Peggy a new dress as I lit the candles in our room.

"Eliza, I'm tired." Peggy said as I started to make her bed up with some of the blankets that Alexander gave us from when we first stayed here.

"Well, get ready for bed." I said as she looked down and shook her head. "It's okay Peggy. Here I will lock the door." I said as I walked over to the door and locked it. She started to unbutton her now dull yellow dress and slid off her corset and brushed the wrinkles out of her very dirty shift, it was covered with dirt and blood as I cringed. "Oh Lord, what has this man done to you." I said as she looked down and shook her head.

"He… did things…" Peggy said softly as she climbed into bed and I covered her up.

"We will talk about it when you are ready." Angelica said as she pecked Peggy's forehead and blew out the candle before she motioned me to follow her out of the room to let Peggy sleep. We walked downstairs to the men talking about military plans as I smelled food.

"Who cooked?" I asked Angelica as she shrugged and grabbed the two plates of meat and rice. I ate quietly as we listened closely.

"We will send word tomorrow for the troops to come here. Before the sun rise." Washington said as I bit my lip.

"Then I will send word through one of my classified confidantes and will ask for money from France." Lafayette said as I gasped.

"They are really going to do this?" I asked as Angelica nodded. "Let's head upstairs and get ready for bed." Angelica said as the men walked in.

"How is your sister doing?" Alexander asked as Angelica nodded.

"She is resting." Angie said as I took the plates from them and everyone left expect for Alexander.

"Tomorrow, you and the others are going to start stirring things up?" I asked as I washed the dishes and handed it to him to dry and put away.

"Yeah. I know it seems sudden and might be scary now that Peggy is here and she might not know that rules that might keep you guys alive." Alexander said rambling as I put my hand on his to silent him.

"It's okay, Angelica and I will help her along and it might be sudden but it is for the best, then we will have our country back." I said smiling at him through the candle light.

"Alexander, what if this rebellion does not work like last time?" I asked scared as he shook his head and put the last plate away.

"It will this time Eliza. I swear it will." Alexander said as I brushed my hair back.

"Alexander, can you please promise me that you will be okay?" I asked as we walked out of the kitchen and began to lock up for the night.

"Of course I will be okay. Eliza, are you worried about me?" He asked as I took a step on the stairs.

"Of course I am. I worried for all of you. Laurens, Mulligan, and Lafayette." I said as he looked up at me and had a look in his eyes that I couldn't place. "Alexander, please promise me you will stay alive? That would be enough, if you would stay alive during this?" I asked pleading with him as he touched my hand gently.

"I will. I swear that I will." He said as I smiled at him.

"I should go. Good night Alex." I said as he nodded.

"Goodnight Eliza." He said as I turned and walked upstairs. I walked into our room quietly and saw Angelica comforting Peggy as she stroked her hair.

"H-he'll come b-back… he… he is going… he is going to hurt me… again… and again…. And again…" Peggy cried as Angelica held her close to her.

"He will never hurt you again Peggy." Angie said as I watched from the door frame. She looked up at me and shook her head as I walked through the opened door.

"What happened?" I whispered as Angie got up from Peggy's bedside and walked over to me and closed the door softly behind me.

"She woke up crying that Seabury was going to hurt her. Then Mulligan came by to give me the fabric you asked for and she screamed and nearly jump out of her skin. Sent her into a tailspin." Angie explained as I looked over at Peggy's sleeping form as I sighed.

"The men are leaving before dawn… they are going to go and start causing small stirs of trouble. Maybe then she will get used to us." I said while Angelica got into bed as she agreed.

"Are you coming to bed Eliza?" Angelica as she blew out the candle as I nodded.

"I will in a minute." I said as she nodded and laid down. I wandered over to the window in the darkness as I drew back the curtains and I looked up at the moon and stars. I shook my head as I looked down. "I don't want to loss these men…" I thought to myself as I watched the moon shine brightly as I closed the curtains and ready myself for bed. I kept looking back at the window as climbed into bed and fell into a worried sleep as I heard shuffling outside. I sat up and rubbed my eyes as I climbed out of bed and walked to the window. I watched Alexander climb onto a horse as he turned back to face the house. He looked up at me as I took a deep breath to realize this was happening. I put my hand on the window as he gave me a nod and began to ride off. I sighed quietly and began to feel… helpless.


	5. Book One: Chapter 5

It's been over two weeks without any word from any of the men. We had a note posted on the door that said Hercules was out of town getting new fabric and won't be back for a while. Angelica, Peggy and I sat in the parlor room and were sewing contently as we heard a knock on the door.

"Must be another British." I said shaking my head as I heard the door being banged on again. I jumped up from my spot on my sofa as Peggy clung onto Angelica.

"Ay! It's us!" Hercules called out as I looked at Angelica and Peggy excited and ran to the door, through it open to reveal Hercules and Lafayette along with Laurens and Washington.

"Where is Alexander?" I asked trying to mask my worry.

"He is putting the horses up mon cher." Lafayette said as they walked in and Peggy kept a hold onto Angelica.

"How about you get settled in, and Peggy and myself will start working on dinner." Angelica said as everyone nodded and went about.

"You go and talk to Alexander." Angelica whispered to me as I blushed and ran out of the house to the barn.

"Alexander?" I called out as I walked in and saw him putting a horse in stall.

"Eliza." He said smiling at me as I ran to him and hugged him tightly.

"Oh thank goodness you are alright." I said out of breath as he stood in shock. I pulled away and saw him blushing. I looked down at the floor as he lifted my chin up.

"I promised I would stay alive, and I like to keep my promises." He said as I smiled at him as I felt heat rise in my face.

"Let's go um… back inside. Angelica is making dinner." I said as he nodded and he and I walked together into the house as I smelled meat cooking as people were talking.

"I should go." We said at the same time as I heard Angelica calling my name and Laurens was calling for Alexander. I walked into the kitchen and put my apron on as Angelica tied it for me.

"So how was you and Alexander's reunion?" Angelica asked whispering as I stirred a pot of cream as I added some pieces of deer meat that Alexander had brought for us when Peggy first arrived, Angie tossed some potatoes in as I stirred the soup slowly.

"Well, it was alright." I said as Peggy was putting some dough in the oven as she froze. "Peggy?" I asked as she dropped the pan to the ground and screamed. She pointed at the window above the stove as she took a step back and fell to the ground. The guys came running into the kitchen as Angelica and I tried to help her stand up. "What the hell happened?" Laurens asked as she fought us off.

"Its…. Its…" She stuttered out as Angelica knelt on the floor next to Peggy.

"Peggy? What is it?" Angelica asked slowly as Peggy's chin quivered as she had a tear go down her face and pointed at the window again.

"He… H-he's outside… he is going to take me away! He…. He is going to tell him I'm here!" Peggy stuttered out as the men ran out of the kitchen and out the back door.

"Get Peggy into the attic and stay there till someone comes to get you." Alexander yelled as we picked Peggy up and we hurried upstairs to the attic.

"Calm her down in the attic. I'll lock it and hide in our room." I said as Angelica nodded and I helped Peggy and her into the attic. I locked the hatch and I ran to our room and locked the door as I grabbed the dagger that was under my bed and held it close to me. I heard the men yelling outside as I watched out the window as they chased after someone.

"Burr!" Alexander yelled as they finally caught them and shook him as they dragged him into the house.

"I'll get the girls and tell them it's safe. Get him tied up." Alexander said as he ran up the stairs to the attic as I walked out slowly.

"Who was it?" I asked startling him as he realized it was me.

"He fought with us in the war. How on earth does Peggy know him?" Alexander asked as before he opened the hatch.

"Well, considering that you yelled Burr that it was the man that gave Peggy up to Samuel Seabury." I whispered as he nodded and he unlatched the hatch and helped the others down.

"Well, he is sort of a spy for us. We never knew about Peggy and Him." Alexander said as Peggy cleared her throat.

"He gave… me up…" Peggy said looking down as Angelica had her arm around her shoulder as she rubbed Peggy's arm.

"Well, how about you stay up here and we will deal with him. I want to know why he gave you up." Alexander said as Peggy nodded.

"Okay…" She said as we lead her back to our room.

"We need to go finish dinner. Do you think you can hang out in here for a bit?" I asked we sat her on her bed. She nodded as she looked up at us.

"Angelica… I'm scared. He knows I'm here. He'll tell Seabury that Hercules lied! He'll get whipped in the square just like they did back home! This is all my fault." Peggy said getting riled up as we heard someone clear their throat.

"It's not your fault Peggy." Hercules said as I turned to face him as he walked in.

"You should have given me back to him…" Peggy muttered out as I looked at her.

"Peggy you should not say that at all. I am willing to risk my life for you." Hercules said as Peggy looked up at him.

"Really?" She asked as she brushed a tear away.

"I am. I promise you that he won't tell anyone that you are here." Hercules said as she hugged him.

"Thank you…" She said as Angelica got up and we walked up. Hercules walked out with us as he closed the door softly. We walked downstairs and Angelica and I went to the kitchen. We started to bake the rest of the bread and finished the soup as we listened to them talk to Aaron Burr.

"Why did you give up the girl Burr?" Hercules asked in a tone that was not him.

"I had to give her up because if I didn't, our cause would have been lost." Burr explained as I heard a fist pound on a table.

"You did it to save your own skin!" Hercules yelled as I nearly dropped the ladle at the booming of his voice.

"Hercules control yourself." Washington said as I started to pull out the bread from the stove.

"I didn't know that Seabury found her till he had her and I needed to admit that she ran from Manhattan." Burr said as I put the pan down and walked into the dining room where they were all standing with Burr tied to chair.

"Because of you. Our sister suffered because of Samuel Seabury." I said enraged as he looked at me shocked.

"You're the other sister that ran. You are lucky Seabury hasn't caught you yet." He said as I couldn't control my rage as I raised my hand and slapped hard across the face.

"Eliza!" Alexander exclaimed as he grabbed my wrist and pulled me away.

"Why did you do that?" He asked confused as I crossed my arms while Angelica was severing soup.

"That man is the reason why Peggy suffered at the hands of Seabury." I said frustrated as Alexander put his hands on my shoulders and looked me in the face.

"He is a part of the cause. We will deal with the Peggy situation later." Alexander said as I looked down.

"Alright." I said as I pulled away from him and started to cut bread as I put some of it in each bowl. "I'm going to take some up to Peggy." I said as I grabbed a chipped bowl and carried it upstairs to Peggy as I walked in and saw her sitting in the rocking chair in her nightgown that we made while the others were gone as she looked out the window. "I brought you some dinner." I said as she turned and nodded.

"I heard Hercules yell downstairs…" She said as I nodded.

"He got upset with Burr for with Seabury… He is really protective of you Pegs." I said as I put the warm soup on the desk.

"Make sure you eat Peggy." I said as she nodded.

"Eliza… do you think that they will win the new war?" Peggy asked as I nodded.

"I think they will." I said as she nodded and took a sip of her soup.

"This reminds me of home." She said sadly as I patted her shoulder.

"Eat your dinner Pegs." I said as I smiled at her and walked out. I closed the door and hurried back into the kitchen. "What did I miss?" I whispered to Angelica.

"They are leaving again tomorrow night." She said as I sighed.

"They just got back." I said as she shrugged. "They want to win this war." She said as I took a sip of my soup and ate my bread.

"I wonder if Burr is going with them." I said as Laurens walked back in.

"How is Peggy doing?" He asked as I took his bowl.

"She's okay now. She's shock with how protective Hercules got over her." I said as he smiled softly.

"Well, he sorta of has a crush on her. Barely knows this girl and thinks she is the most beautiful girl he has seen." Laurens said as Angelica peeked up from the dishes and raised an eyebrow.

"That boy barely knows her and thinks she is the most beautiful girl?" She asked as Laurens nodded. "He better live through this war then he could try and court Peggy." She said as I giggled and handed Angie my bowl.

"I am going to get some rest. Good night." I said as I pecked Angelica's cheek and went up to my room. I walked into our room and saw Peggy asleep in her bed. I covered her up with her sunflower quilt and pulled out my baby doll blue night gown and took off my dress and start to ready for bed as Angelica walked in and closed our door. "She finally fell asleep…" I said as I braided my hair as Angelica kissed her forehead lightly as she put her peach colored night gown as I locked the door.

"They are taking Burr with them when they leave." Angelica said as I nodded and put my hairbrush down on the desk.

"Angie, do you think Alexander is handsome?" I asked as she looked over at me.

"Do you find him handsome?" Angelica asked as she folded up her dresses and I put mine next to hers as I started to lay out my cream-colored dress for tomorrow as I laid my black flats on the ground.

"I think he is quite handsome. How I wish we didn't have a war right now then I could tell him that he makes me feel happy." I said as I swooned over him.

"Oh Eliza." She said giggling as I bit my lip.

"He and you would look so adorable together, and if you get married then I will be your maid of honor, Hercules will make you the most divine wedding dress and then Laurens would be Alexander's best man and George would walk you down the aisle." She said as I rolled my eyes.

"How about you and General Washington." I said as she flushed.

"What about us, Eliza?" Angelica asked coyly as I smiled and sat on her bed.

"You two are always talking and strolling outside after dinner in the field." I said as she smacked my arm playfully.

"How do you know about that?" She asked as I giggled.

"I clean the dishes up and the field is in the back and you two are always talking and strolling." I said as she blushed.

"He is a gentleman and you are right. We match wits perfectly." I said as I got up and blew out the candle for the night.

"Good night Angie." I said as I walked to the door and close it all way. I walked to bed not realizing that someone overheard us on the other side of the door, I locked it and walked back to bed. I climbed in as Angelica was already fast asleep. I stared at the ceiling as I couldn't fall asleep. I tried hard to count sheep but I was struck with the thought of Alexander and I. I sighed contently and went to sleep with his name floating around my mind.


	6. Book One: Chapter 6

I stood on the porch as the sun started to fade. I watch Alexander and Laurens bring out the geared-up horses and I fiddled with a letter that I had in my hand for Alexander as he looked over at me and walked over to me. "Hey, you alright?" He asked worried as I nodded.

"I want you to have this… Incase this battle doesn't go so well." I said as he took it from me.

"I'll be fine Eliza. I promise." He said as he put his hand on my arm.

"Alexander I'm worried…" I said as he looked at me.

"Let's go take a walk before I leave." He said as he took my hand and I nodded. I walked with him into the back field as we walked hand and hand together. "Eliza, I have something I must confess to you." Alexander said as I looked at him.

"What is it Alexander?" I said as he looked down.

"Last night I overheard you and Angelica talking last night about myself and General Washington." He said as I looked at him shocked.

"You spied on us?" I asked shocked as he looked down.

"I was walking to my room and I overheard you talking about me and Washington…" He said as I remembered what Angie and I were talking about.

"Oh please tell me you didn't hear all of it." I said embarrassed as he nodded.

"I would like to know that happiness I bring." He said as I blushed.

"Oh Alexander, it would be inappropriate." I said as he tugged on my hand. "Please Eliza. I want to know." He said as I shook my head. "I wrote it all down in the letter." I said as he opened it and looked down at the letter.

 _"Alexander, How I wished I knew how to write this to you. I want to write how much you make me happy. I don't know how I can tell a man I have barely know for two weeks that when he looks me in the eyes then sky is the limit. You are so kind and were willing to risk your life to save me and my sisters. You and your friends are more of a family then my real family is to me. Angelica, Peggy and myself owe you men so much and I do not know how I could pay you back for all you have done. Alexander… I am helpless and I have never been the type to try and be adventurous but you make me want to fight back. I don't know if you feel the same way and if you don't feel the same then please throw this letter into the fire and forget I wrote this. But if you do feel the same way about me that I feel then when this war is over then maybe we could explore this. You make me helpless and I want that to change with you._

 _~ Eliza"_ He read aloud as he looked up at me.

"Eliza…" He said shocked as I looked down, bright red as he raised my face to meet mine as I considered his brown eyes. "I make you feel helpless?" He asked as I adverted my eyes. "Eliza?" He asked worried as I heard Laurens calling for him.

"I…" I stuttered as Laurens called for Alexander again as he looked at me. He shook his head and then kissed me on the lips. I was shocked at the at the surprise kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck as he pulled away.

"After this battle. I will come back. I swear and then I will make you no longer feel helpless." Alexander said as I blushed and nodded. "I have to go." He said as I sighed. We walked back together as Laurens rolled his eyes. "Finally you show up." He said as I smiled at Alexander as he squeezed my hand. "Lafayette has a confidante that will bring you and your sisters supplies. He'll bring food, firewood, and some fabric and books to keep you busy." Alexander explained as I nodded. "He'll knock and leave the box on the porch." Alexander said as I looked at him.

"Okay, please be careful. All of you." I said as they all nodded.

"I promise." Alexander said as I heard Washington and Angelica walked out of the house.

"We will be back soon. Stay safe." George said as I turned and saw him and Angelica close to each other. I watched Hercules and Peggy talk as Laurens and Lafayette were on their horses. "Let's ride." George said as he walked away from Angelica and got onto his horse as Alexander looked back at me.

"I'll be back soon." He said as I nodded. I put my hand on my chest and watched them ride off into the fading light. We waited till they were out of sight.

"Let's go back inside." Angelica said as she put her hand on my shoulder. I nodded and we walked back in. I closed and locked the door as Peggy and Angelica started to light candles as I sighed.

"Eliza?" Angelica asked as I turned and faced her.

"Yes?" I asked as she looked at me worried.

"I'm taking it that you told Alexander about your feelings?" Angelica asked as I nodded. "How did it go?" Angelica asked as I bit my lip.

"It went okay." I said as Angelica patted my shoulder.

"Well, things are going swimmingly. Seems like all potential interests are for you two." Angelica said as Peggy blushed as she crossed her arms.

"What about you and General Washington?" Peggy pointed out as she and I giggled as Angelica rolled her eyes.

"That is nothing." Angie said as I shook my head.

"I dunno. You two were awfully close when he left today." I said as she covered her mouth and pushed me playfully.

"What about you and Alexander. You two disappeared while they were getting ready to leave." Angelica said as I shook my head and I started to cook up some dinner.

"So what happened?" She asked as I ignored her.

"Come on Eliza, spill the beans." Peggy said as I ignored their pleas and served them dinner.

"All that happened was we talk." I said as I sat down with them on the sofa. Angelica put her plate on the floor and got up to tend to the fire.

"I'll close the curtains." Peggy said as she got up and close the curtains.

"Eliza. I hardly believe you two just talked. Something had to have happened." Angelica said as I took a bite of my bread and shook my head.

"I'm not getting into this right now." I said as I finished my dinner and got up.

* * *

"Eliza? Do you think that they are okay?" Peggy asked as we finished unpacking the box that was left for us from Lafayette confidante. I pulled out four news books and added the to the book shelf.

"I think they are fine Pegs. They must be fighting hard, hardly any Brits come around anymore." I said as Angelica walked out of the kitchen.

"Angelica? Do you think we could go to the village?" I asked as she looked at me and shook her head no. "Absolutely not. We have spent forever not getting ourselves killed. We cannot go into that town with Seabury in charge." Angelica said as I looked at her.

"Please Angie. One visit couldn't possible hurt? We could go and stop by the book shop and the bakery. Pick up some treats. Just make sure we avoid Seabury." I said as Angelica shook her head.

"We don't have any money. How could we possible pay for anything?" She asked as Peggy cleared her throat.

"Well, Hercules has some money." She said as we looked at her confused.

"What do you mean?" I asked as she looked down.

"I found it when I was cleaning his room and he said that its some money for me and him if we ever decide to get marry." She said as she blushed.

"Wait! Married?!" Angelica and I exclaimed.

"Yes… He and I haven't really talking about it that much." She said as she held onto a dark yellow roll of fabric.

"Well. That boy better live so that Angelica can kill him." I said laughing as Angelica shook her head laughing. "Angie can we please go to the village. Just a for a bit." I asked as she looked down.

"Fine, but for a little bit. We will go early in the morning but hurry back before high noon." Angelica said as Peggy and I squealed in delight as we hugged her tightly. "Now that means go find your best dresses and shoes to wear tomorrow." Angie said as we ran upstairs and pulled out our fanciest dresses as I held my fancy teal colored dress close to me.

"Eliza, I can't believe that we get to go explore the town tomorrow." Peggy said as she brushed her bright yellow dress off and placed her white heels on it as I placed mine with my dress as Angelica walked in.

"Get ready for bed now. We have to be up early." She said as she started to lay out her dark pink dress and I took off my dress and got ready for bed. I put my night gown on as I climbed into bed.

"Good night." I said as I feel asleep. I woke up to Peggy shaking me awake as I rolled over. "Go away." I muttered as I rolled away.

"Come on Eliza. We are going into town!" Peggy exclaimed as I shot up. "That's right!" I exclaimed as I feel over my two feet and landed onto of my dress. I slide off my night dress and put on my shift and chemise as I slide my dress on. I put on my heels on as I walked downstairs with Peggy as I saw Angelica put two plates of eggs and ham as I kissed her cheek as I took my plate.

"Go get ready." I said as I digged into my food. Angelica hurried upstairs as Peggy and I ate contently.

"I will go grab the money and then we can go the town." Peggy said as she got up and handed me her plate. I walked to the kitchen and blew out the stove as I washed off the plates.

"Alright, let's hurry." I said as I walked out and saw Angelica with a large basket and Peggy with a small bag.

"Come on now. Make sure you have your cloaks on." Angelica said motherly as Peggy and I throw on the cloaks that we have made while the men were out in their battles. We all walked out of the house. Angelica locked the door and put the key in her basket. We started to walk into the now very busy town.

"Oh Angelica, look! They are all ready for Christmas." I said as I tugged on her arm.

"I see, now let's go and buy some warm beard and treats along with some newer books." Angie said as we wander into a warm bakery.

"How can I help you girls today?" An old woman asked as Peggy pulled out some money and handed it to Angie.

"We would like two loafs of bread and a dozen cookies please ma'am." Angie said as she paid the woman.

"Of course dears. I've never seen you girls before." She said as she handed Angelica two loafs of bread and started to pile a dozen cookies together neatly.

"Our aunt asked us to get her some bread and sweets. She's rather ill and asked us to do some errands for her." Angelica said lying as she handed me the loafs of bread.

"Oh poor dear. Well, here you ladies go. Merry Christmas." The old woman said sweetly as we walked out into the cold. We listened to carolers singing hymns as we walked into a book store. We wondered around looking at the old books as I wandered off into a different part of the store.

"Who are you?" A man around our age asked stopping me in one of the aisles of book.

"Um…" I said shocked as Angelica finally found me.

"Liza, we need to hurry." Angelica said looking at me as I nodded.

"I must be going." I said as I fixed my hood and we walked out into the brisk December cold. We started to walk back home as we heard the whip crack. "Oh no…" I said as I saw soldiers. We were herded to the town square as we watched prisoners be chained up to the post.

"Angie…" Peggy whimpered when the first man was pulled off the post and the next was chained up as Angelica rubbed Peggy's arm as I looked up from the ground and saw Samuel Seabury with a young scared woman who had her head down and a red cloak over her head.

"It's okay love…" Angelica whispered as Peggy whimpered quietly while the sound of the whip filled the air. We managed to escape from the town square and walked back home in silence. Angelica unlocked the door and we walked in. Angelica locked the door and Peggy ran upstairs as Angelica put the basket down.

"I'll go see if she is alright. Put the things in the kitchen." Angelica said as she walked upstairs and I picked up the basket and walked to the kitchen. I pulled out the loafs of bread and the bag of cookies on the counter as Angelica came downstairs. "Well, she isn't in our room." Angelica said as I looked at her worried.

"I know where she is." I said as I walked upstairs and into Mulligan and Lafayette room. I saw Peggy, sitting on Hercules bed, holding onto one of Mulligans beanies as she wiped her face with her hand. "Peggy?" I said trying not to startle her.

"Yes?" She asked looking at me as I walked over to her.

"What's wrong?" I asked her as I knelt in front of her.

"I miss Hercules… and those people don't deserve to be whipped… I just wish that those people didn't get hurt and that the people we love don't get hurt either." Peggy said as I brushed one of her tears away.

"I'm sorry Pegs." I said as she sniffed.

"I miss them too. I miss Alexander and them so much but I know that they will come back." I said as I patted her hand softly.

"Come on let's go make you a pot of tea and then we will sew a bit?" I said as she nodded and she got up along with me.

"Do you think I can keep his hat for right now?" Peggy asked as I nodded and we walked out together downstairs as Angelica walked out with a plate of cookies and a kettle of tea.

"Here I will go grab the fabric." I said as I walked back upstairs and I grabbed the roll of dark yellow fabric. I walked back downstairs and I handed the fabric back to Peggy and we all sat down to sew.


	7. Book One: Chapter 7

"Angie! Look there's a letter for you from General Washington!" I exclaimed as we opened the wooden crate that is left for us as we ready ourselves for Christmas.

"Give it here!" Angelica squealed as I handed it to her as Peggy took out two more letters. "Here is yours Eliza." Peggy said as I saw the familiar handwriting of Alexander as Peggy held her letter close to her chest.

"I take it that Hercules sent you a letter?" I asked her as she looked down and blushed.

"Well, let's finish putting the food and things away." Angie said as I put my letter on the small table next to me as I walked into the kitchen. I rubbed my hands together as Angelica tended to the fire. I put the rest of the peaches and the bags of flour away.

"Angelica, is it weird that the men have been gone for two months now." I said as Angelica nodded and she pulled out a small wrapped bird.

"Well, here is Christmas day dinner." Angelica said as Peggy came running into the kitchen.

"Hercules said he is coming back!" Peggy exclaimed as we smiled at her shocked.

"When is he due back?" I asked as I put a bag of potatoes away.

"He said before the year is out." Peggy said happily as I smiled.

"Well, you must be excited to see him again." I said as she nodded.

"Of course I am excited to see him. Maybe he will tell us that the war is going okay." Peggy said as we went on. "Angelica? Do you think we can decorate our evergreen?" Peggy asked as she pointed at the bare evergreen pine tree that took all three to chop down and carry in.

"Oh course, we can find some old candles and decorate it beautifully." Angelica said as Peggy clapped excitedly as I looked up from my book.

"Well, I think I saw colorful paper in the attic. We can make some new candles with some old wax that I found the other day." I said as Peggy looked at Angie.

"Can we decorate tomorrow Angie?" Peggy asked as Angelica nodded.

"Sure, after all it will be Christmas eve. What better way to celebrate." Angie said as Peggy yawned.

"I am going to get ready for bed." Peggy said as she pecked our cheeks and hurried upstairs with her letter in hand.

"So Eliza. What does Alexander have to say?" Angelica asked as I picked up the unopened envelope.

"I haven't opened it yet." I said as she got up from her chair and yawned. "Are you wanting to read it in private?" Angelica asked as I nodded sheepishly.

"Well, I will leave you be. I still have my letter to read from a letter to read from George." Angelica said as she kissed my cheek. "Make sure you water down the fire please." Angelica reminded as I nodded.

"I will, good night Angelica." I said as she walked upstairs leaving me alone with my letter. I opened it quietly as I pulled out a thick piece of parchment.

 _"My dear Eliza, I do hope that you are well and are safe. I wish you best for Christmas and wish we all could be back in the company of you and your sister. This battle has finally gotten the attention of the British resulting in King George the Third calling in more troops. Washington has yet to give me any command. He has instead given command to Charles Lee. He is now second in command; he is certainly not the choice I would have gone with. He nearly killed all our men in the Battle of Monmouth. Not until Washington noticed that this man refused to attack. He gave the lead to Lafayette. Lee has some strong words that Laurens and him engaged in duel. Laurens is fine and so is Lee after he had a hole in his shoulder. I was then chewed out by Washington. I still am left with no command and am missing you to the point of despair. I wish you could write me back but I know that you cannot because it would bring risk to you and your sisters. I writing to inform you also that Hercules is coming back to continue in his tailor to gain more information. I am sure that Peggy is joyful that he is returning. Hercules has been talking non-stop about her and I can't stop thinking about you. Washington doesn't speak about Angelica often but she does influence him. He is happy alone and has a small piece of paper that when she gave him. When I walk into his tent I sometimes catch him when the letter, smiling at it. He is insistent that the letter means nothing but secretly I think it does. I do still have your letter and I hold it close to me every day. Even though I am only Washington's aide-de-camp, I am happy that I at least have coming home to see you. Well I must be ending this letter to you. I will see you soon my dear Eliza._

 _Forever yours_

 _~ A. Hamilton"_ I read to myself as I smiled and traced his hand writing with my finger as I got up. I put the letter on the side table and poured water all over the fire as the room went dim. I walked upstairs silently as I walked in and saw Angelica and Peggy fast asleep and the fire going out. I tended to the fire and smiled at the warm fire. I ready myself for bed and climbed into bed contently as I closed my eyes and thought about Alexander.

* * *

"Angie can you help me get the pie out of the oven?" I called out as I heard them chatter in the parlor as I smelled the evergreen.

"One minute." Angelica answered as I brushed flour off my hands as Angelica walked in and helped me pull out the freshly baked peach pie and place it on stove.

"It smells delicious in here." Peggy said as she walked in with three harden candles. One pinkish peach colored, one teal and the last one was bright yellow.

"What are these?" I asked laughing as Peggy handed me the teal one.

"They are our Christmas candles. I had some old flowers that I used to dye the wax." Peggy explained as I smiled at the teal candle.

"Oh Peggy they are perfect." I said as I hugged her. "Come on let's go put them on the tree." I said as Peggy ran out of kitchen as Angelica and I laughed, following her. Peggy put hers on first then Angelica and I put ours on. "Peggy the tree looks great." I said as I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and she smiled and then it fell.

"Yeah… I just wished Hercules was here to see it…" She said sadly as I rubbed her shoulder.

"Who knows maybe he will be here tomorrow." Angelica said as the old clock chimed. "Well you two better hurry to bed." Angelica said as we nodded and we hurried upstairs.

"I can't wait for Christmas." Peggy said as she sat on my bed and I started to braid her hair.

"I can't wait either. Though it won't be like it was in Manhattan. We can still have our little Christmas here." I said as I finished the end of her braid.

"I think we will have a better time here then back in Manhattan." Peggy said as I looked at her and smiled.

"Time for bed Pegs." I said as she got up and I followed her to her bed. I covered her up with her sunflower quilt. I smiled at her and kissed her forehead.

"Good night Peggy." I said as Angelica walked in.

"Night Eliza. Good night Angie…" Peggy said sleepily as I walked over to my bed and got in. Angelica tended to fire.

"Goodnight Angelica." I said before I rolled over and fell asleep.

"Eliza! Liza wake up!" Peggy whispered as I tried to swat her away.

"Liza, I think someone broke into the house." Peggy whispered as I sat up, rubbing my eyes.

"Where is Angelica?" I whispered to her as I looked up and saw Angelica pulling out the same large dagger that she always keeps with her as she looks at me. I got out of bed and I lit a candle.

"Peggy stay behind us." Angelica instructed strictly as Peggy nodded. We opened the door and we quietly walk down the stairs. Angelica held the knife up as she stepped on the first floor as Peggy and I followed behind her. We sat someone large and bulky sitting in one of the arm chairs facing the fire. Angelica slowly approached the man as he turned and jumped up from his seat.

"Hey it's me!" Hercules said as Angelica dropped her knife and we were shocked.

"Hercules?" Peggy stuttered out shocked as fire light filed the room.

"Merry Christmas Peggy." Hercules said as we saw Hercules covered in snow as Peggy rushed towards him and he lifted her up into a hug.

"Oh I missed you so much!" She exclaimed as Angelica and I smiled at the couple. "You made it back just in time for Christmas!" Peggy exclaimed as Hercules put her back down.

"I'm sorry for alarming you ladies." Hercules said as we smiled at him.

"It's alright, it seems like you are a Christmas miracle." I said laughing as Hercules laugher boomed through the house.

"How long are you back?" Angelica asked as Hercules looked down.

"Only till tomorrow. I leave before tomorrow afternoon." He said as Peggy gasped.

"But you just got here?" She asked worried as Hercules looked down at her.

"I'm sorry Peggy but I have to get the information quickly and hurry." Hercules explained as the sun rose.

"Well you are in time breakfast." Angelica said as she smiled and went to the kitchen.

"Angelica look there are presents under the tree!" I exclaimed as I heard her laugh. "Of course silly girl. Now come help with breakfast please." She said laughing as I left Hercules and Peggy alone. I walked away from the two love birds alone. I helped Angelica cook eggs and pieces of ham as I heard Peggy and Hercules talking as Angelica and I brought out two plates each.

"Here you go." I said as I handed Hercules his plate.

"Wow you ladies have surely made this place homely." Hercules said nodding as Peggy looked at him.

"Well, since you have off fighting in the war. We were bored and cleaned up this place a little." Peggy explained as Hercules nodded. "Well, come on let's open presents!" Peggy said excited as we all giggled and finished our food. "Oh Angie this is beautiful." Peggy said as she held up a small yellow rock pendant in her fingers.

"I am glad you like it Peggy." Angie said as I opened my present from Peggy.

"Oh Peggy, this is too sweet." I said as I held up a small lace pillow that had my name stitched into it in large teal letters as I smiled at her. "I see that Hercules is rubbing off on you." I said snickering as the two turned bright red. "Open mine up Angelica." I said as she picked up the small paper bag and opened it.

"Liza, it's gorgeous thank you." Angelica said hugging me as she started to put on the small gold chain that I found while cleaning up Alexander and Lauren's room with a small pink jewel in the middle.

"Well, we better start cooking dinner." I said getting up from my stop on the couch.

"After we go make ourselves more acceptable." Angelica said as I nodded and I got up and walked with Peggy upstairs. I hurried and got dressed and then hurried downstairs.

"So Hercules, how is the front line?" I asked as I started to cook.

"It's rough, Congress refuses to send the help we need." Hercules said as Peggy and Angelica got downstairs and meet me in the kitchen. "Well, I should get going. I need to get that information so that we can win this war. I promise I will make it back before dinner." Hercules said as he fixed his coat.

"We will see you soon." Peggy said smiling at him as he smiled back and then hurried out the door.

"Well, let's start cooking." Angie said as we then spent the rest of the day cooking and baking. Hercules walking in the house near dusk as we pulled out the cooked chicken and brought out the rest of Christmas dinner.

"Wow this is nice." Hercules said amazed as Peggy kissed his cheek.

"Well, you could say this is your Christmas present." Peggy said proudly as Hercules smiled down at her.

"Let's eat quickly. Then we will leave you two to catch up." Angelica said as we served ourselves chicken, potatoes and peas. After we finished our dinner, Angelica served my peach spice pie.

"This is amazing. Best thing I have tasted in almost two months." Hercules said as he finished his pie and he gave me his plate.

"Well, Angelica and I will leave you and Peggy to catch up." I said as Peggy and him blushed and we walked to the kitchen to clean up. "It's sad that he leaves tomorrow." I said as Angelica put the plates up. "Well at least he could give our letters to Alexander and Washington." I said as Angelica looked down blushing. "Oh Angie you two are made for each other." I said as we walked upstairs as she shook her head silently as she closed our door softly. I shed my day dress and tossed on my teal nightgown as Angelica and I talked till I fell asleep.

* * *

"Hercules, please swear that you will be careful?" Peggy asked looking up at him.

"Of course, and I will make sure that Alexander and General Washington get your letters. Please stay safe and out of trouble." Hercules said as he got on his course. "I will see you soon." Herc said as he got the horse moving and Peggy joined us on the porch. We watched him ride off as storm clouds rolled in.

"I hope he will be okay." Peggy whispered as Angelica and I put one hand on each of her shoulders.

"He will Pegs." Angelica said as we walked inside before the storm got worst.


	8. Book One: Chapter 8

"Angelica, I swear I saw smoke off in the distance. It's been over a year and we have heard nothing from anyone." I said as Angelica and I were hanging linens and our fancy dresses as Peggy was tending to the garden, she ran back inside to fetch us some water for during the warm September afternoon.

"It must be nothing Eliza. I could be someone camping." Angelica said as she heard someone banging on the door.

"It must be the box for the week." I said as I hung up my blanket as Angelica froze.

"It can't be. We shouldn't receive it till tomorrow." Angelica said as we heard people talking in the front of the house.

"Mulligan!" Seabury yelled as we all froze.

"Oh no!" I whispered as Peggy ran outside after Seabury busted in the front door and saw Peggy running towards us and grabbed her by her arm.

"No!" I yelled as Angelica run up to him and smacked him hard in the face as Seabury yelled and smacked Angelica to the ground as he pulled off her necklace that I gave to her off her neck as he tossed behind him as he yelled for his guards to come around the house as I helped Angelica stand up as he held on tightly to Peggy as we were greeted with bayonets.

"So I finally have the pleasure to see all three sisters together." He sneered as he tightened his grip on Peggy's arm as she let out a cry of pain and tried to fight back.

"Stop moving!" He yelled as Peggy cried. "Don't hurt her please?" I pleaded as Seabury smirked at me.

"Ah so you are the pretty young lady that the book keeper's son saw in his shop around Christmas. The pretty little Liza. Then you must be Angelica. Pretty face, aren't you." Seabury said as Angelica held me close to her side.

"Please let our sister go now Seabury." Angelica said trying to keep her composure as Seabury shook his head.

"I would rather hold onto her and make sure doesn't run off. You girls really must like running off." He said as I felt my heart beating harder by the second. "Take care of the fire, and then restrain them." Seabury commanded as his shoulders nodded and went to door their business. "Now, did Mulligan and his little friends know that you were here?" Seabury asked getting in Peggy's face as Angelica was held back by the guard that tightly held onto our arms.

"No… we hid in the attic. They never knew we were here…" Peggy said terrified as Seabury shook his head.

"Then where are they?" Seabury demanded as Peggy shook in fear.

"I don't know…" She said looking down as Seabury jerked her head up.

"What do you mean?!" He yelled as I tried to jerk away from my guard. "We don't know where they went." Peggy said through her tears as he pushed her towards us. She cried into Angelica's chest as Angelica rubbed her back soothing her as she glared at Seabury.

"Well, since you girls have been run from me for almost a year. I sentence each of you to be whipped fifty times in the town square in Yorktown and then you will be brought back to Manhattan to suffer a thousand lashing each." Seabury said as Peggy cried harder as Angelica and I hung onto each other. "Take them to the town square. The youngest will go first." Seabury said as Angelica and I screamed no.

"No! Please have mercy!" I screamed as he told the guards to separate us.

"No! Angelica!" Peggy screamed over and over again as the guard holding onto Peggy slapped her hard against the face as Angelica broke free from her guard and lunged at Peggy's guard and attacked him as I kept kicking and screaming till she crumpled to the ground after Seabury smacked her hard in the back of the head with the butt of his gun.

"Angelica!" I screamed as Seabury looked at me and pointed the gun at her.

"Speak once more and I will kill her." He said as I felt my tears soak my cheeks.

"Please… Let us go… We don't mean any trouble…" I whispered as he pulled the trigger. "Angie!" I screamed as I let out a blood curdling scream. His guards dragged us away as I fought back to get to Angelica, as she laid on the ground in a small puddle of blood, to two horses as my guard smacked me hard in the head to silence me. I fell to the ground as I gave up wanting to fight back.

"Get up!" Seabury yelled as I was tossed over the side of a horse. I raised my head and saw Peggy the same way as she looked at me and then down to the ground as I saw her necklace on the ground with the same little pendant but also a small little ring. We dragged into the town square as we arrived as I was held by two guards as Peggy cried while she was being chained to the whipping post. "Margarita Schuyler you are charged with fleeing from the crown. Your punishment in the city of Yorktown is fifty lashing in the public square." Seabury said as I closed my eyes and tried to ignored the sound the whip being cracked. I kept trying to phase out the sound of Peggy screaming and the whip digging into her back as I cried with each hit to her. I opened my eyes and could never forget the sight of her back tore apart and blood going down of her yellow dress as I choked on tears. She was pulled off the post and tossed to the side as I was dragged to the post and chained as Seabury looked down at me. "Elizabeth Schuyler you are charged with fleeing from the crown. Your punishment in the city of Yorktown is fifty lashing in the public square." Seabury said as I closed my eyes and arched my back at the contact of the whip. I bit my lip till I tasted the coppery taste of blood from my lip as I counted them in my head. I felt my head spin as the total was at forty and I finally suffered the fifty and was pulled off the post. "Put them in the prison till I say otherwise." Seabury said as guards lifted us up and I barely lifted my head as we were tossed into a small prison cell.

"Peggy?" I whimpered as she could barely lift her head.

"I'm… I-I'm okay Liza…" Peggy whimpered out as I cringed at her whimper.

"I-I lo-love you Pegs…" I said as I closed my eyes and had tears go down my face as pain was sent down in waves throw my body.

"Li-Liza… we will be… we will be o-okay… Right?" Peggy whimpered out as I couldn't tell her that it won't be okay. I felt helpless in the worst way and I know that Alexander won't be able to save me.

* * *

 _Alexander Hamilton POV_

We rode to the house as I noticed something off. "Why is the front door broken open?" I asked looking at Hercules as he jumped off his horse and ran to the house. He stopped abruptly as he picked something off the ground. It was a small necklace with a ring and yellow pendant.

"Peggy?!" Hercules yelled as he took off running to the house. We hopped off our horses and ran inside to the ransacked house as I felt my heart starting to break.

"Eliza!" I yelled as Washington ran into the back room.

"I found something!" Washington called out as we ran to the back room and saw him kneeling on the ground with a small gold necklace with a pinkish stone in the center. "

That's Angelica. Eliza gave it to her for Christmas." Hercules said as Washington looked up as we heard someone cry.

"Angelica!" Washington yelled as he took off running to a figure that was laying on the ground as we looked at him startled as he fell to his knees and picked up the thin figure of Angelica Schuyler as we looked at her shocked.

"Ange what happened?" Washington asked in a tone that we have never heard him speak in before.

"Seabury… he came… he shot me George…" Angelica said as I looked at Hercules as Burr and Laurens along with Laf meet us in the back with the horses.

"What do you mean Seabury came?" Washington asked softly as she had tears going down her face.

"Eliza and I were… were hanging wet laundry and Seabury came to the house. He wanted Hercules but then when Hercules didn't come to the door he broke in… Peggy was in the house but he grabbed her. He found us… He was going to find out about you being rebels. He sentenced us to whipping… But when they tried to separate us. They said…" Angelica said as she was choking back on tears.

"What did they say?" Washington asked trying to mask his anger.

"They said that the youngest would be whipped first. When that happened, Peggy kept screaming for me… I broke free after the guard holding her smacked her. I got whipped in the back of head with Seabury's gun… Eliza pleaded with him to let us go… But then he shot me. She screamed and it was horrible. I couldn't move… when I heard the horses I was scared… I thought Seabury was back to rub it in." Angelica said as she broke down into sobs as I looked at Hercules.

"Oh no…" I said as he covered his mouth.

"Laurens, Lafayette get Angelica inside and take care of her. Burr take care of the horses. Mulligan, Hamilton. Ride and get the girls." Washington said giving out tasks as he picked up Angelica. We nodded and I ran to my horse and got on before I sent him into a full fiery gallop.

"I'm coming Eliza." I said to myself as Hercules was close on my tail. We made it into the quiet town as I pointed to the jailhouse. "They are probably in there." I said as he nodded and we drew our pistols. I got off my horse along with Hercules as we slowly walked to the jail house. We walked behind it and pecked through the windows as I saw Peggy's dress as I whistled to Hercules. "Found them." I whispered as he nodded.

"I'll go around the front. We need to get them out now." Hercules said as I nodded and then saw the back door ajar.

"Mulligan." I said as I pointed to the door. He nodded and we walked in silently through the back door. We saw them laying on the ground with the cell door closed as I motioned Hercules to grab the key. I walked quietly into the cell as Hercules unlocked the door. I knelt next to Eliza as I felt my heart breaking at the sight of her and Peggy. Her back was torn apart and was stained with blood. Her hair was splayed across her back as blood, flesh and fabric from her dress stuck in her hair as I gently touched her arm. She let out a small cry as I winced. "It's okay Eliza. It's me." I whispered as her eyelids fluttered.

"Alexander?" She whispered as she gasped for air.

"We are going to get you and Peggy out of here, Okay?" I asked as I tried to pick her up as she let out a strangled cry as I managed to pick her up as blood warmed my arms. "I'm sorry Liza." I said as Hercules was trying to soothe Peggy. "We need to hurry." I said as he nodded and picked her up. "Come on." I said as I put Eliza on my horse. "Just hold on okay." I said as she could barely hold her head up. "Hercules, let's go." I said as he helped Peggy on his horse and we hurried away from the jailhouse. Eliza kept looking at me as we made it back to the house. "Come on." I said as I helped her down and carried her inside as Hercules followed me inside. "We found them!" I called out as Lafayette hurried downstairs and covered his mouth.

"Mon Dieu." He whispered as I hurried upstairs and put her in my bed as Laurens ran in with the first aid kit while I laid her on her stomach.

"Poor girl." Laurens muttered as she started to pick the pieces of fabric and flesh out of her hair. "We need to undress her so I clean her wounds." Laurens said as I nodded nervously and I unbutton the back of her dress and it revealed her torn up bare back as I unbutton the rest of her dress and I helped clean her wounds. She let out a small cry as I brushed her hair out of her face. "I'm sorry Eliza. I'm almost done." I said as Laurens dabbed rubbing alcohol as she screamed into the pillow as I kept whispering in her ear that it would be okay. We cleaning her up as I grabbed bandages and started to place them on her back. I wrapped them around her chest and back as I kept telling her I was sorry for causing her pain. "I think she is fine for right now. Laf and I will sleep downstairs. I take it you, General Washington, and Herc are wanting to stay with the girls." Laurens said as I nodded.

"Okay." I said as I bit my lip. I pulled up on a chair that I keep at my desk as I watched Eliza till her eyelids flutters and her brown eyes darted around the room.

"A-Alexander?" She stuttered out as I touched her hand gently.

"Hi." I said softly as she sniffed.

"Why did you save us?" She asked quietly as I looked at her confused. "Why won't I come to save you?" I asked as she had a tear go down her cheek. "I care too much for you Eliza. Why wouldn't I care about you?" I asked as she closed her eyes.

"I am going to be the reason you will get hurt." Eliza said as I bit my lip.

"No you won't. Eliza soon the war will be won." I said as I bit my lip.

"How is Peggy?" She asked worried as I looked at her.

"Herc is with her right now. Angelica is alright too. Washington is with her right now." I said as she sighed.

"Okay…" She said as I looked at her.

"What happened?" I asked worried as she closed her eyes.

"Please… I don't want to talk about it… it hurts too much… I'm sorry…" Eliza said through her tears as I shushed her trying to soothe her.

"It's okay, I won't force it out of you." I said as I rubbed her hand gently. I rubbed her hand till she fell asleep. I got up and I blew out the candle as I walked out gently. I walked past Angelica's room and heard them talking.

"They're okay. Hamilton and Mulligan are keeping an eye on them." Washington said as I peeked in and saw her sitting up with her stomach wrapped in bandages. "I found your necklace in the back room. Do you want me to help you put it back on?" Washington said as he held out the gold chain.

"Just please put it on the desk please?" Angelica asked as he got up and put the necklace on the desk.

"Hamilton, come in." Washington said as I walked in. "Are the other girls okay?" He asked as I nodded.

"Yes sir, Eliza is rest and Hercules is keeping an eye on Peggy." I said as Washington nodded and Angelica sighed.

"You know we cannot stay, right?" Angelica said as Washington looked at her confused.

"What do you mean my dear?" Washington asked as I crossed my arms.

"Seabury will know that they escaped and they will know that you helped us. We can't risk you anymore." Angelica said as I shook my head.

"Angelica, if we win the siege come next week then Seabury won't matter." I said as she looked at me worried.

"You don't know Seabury." She said as she bit her lip.

"No I don't but we will protect you and your sisters at all cost." I said as she looked at me and then back at Washington.

"You need to let us go." Angelica said panicked as Washington touched her arm as she jerked away.

"I'm sorry…" She whispered as Washington looked at her with a softer glance.

"It's okay. Just get some rest." Washington said as she nodded and closed her eyes. Washington and I watched her fall asleep as he blew out the candles and I walked out of the room as I watched him kiss her forehead as we walked out of the room together as he closed the door.

"We need to win this war." I said as Washington nodded in agreeance.

"The British will regret the day they sent Samuel Seabury to our country." He said as he walked away.


	9. Book One: Chapter 9

It's been almost three days since we were rescued from Seabury and my back has healed slightly. I can't wear a corset because it is too tight and hurts me too much, I can't bear to look at my back when I clean my wounds. I have long welts and tears into my back as I could barely shift my should blades. The men left us letters telling us that we need to avoid making it look like we are not here. We mostly stay upstairs and avoid being seen. I could walk some distance and Peggy could too. But we were too scared now, we flinch when the door is knocked on. I kept sitting by the window watching the stars as Angelica walked in with her small candle. "Eliza, have you eaten yet?" She asked as I looked at her and shook my head. "Eliza, you need to eat." Angelica said as I shook my head.

"I'm not very hungry right now…" I said as she winced in pain. "Angie, are you alright?" I asked worried as I got up from the rocking chair as she nodded.

"It's fine, it's just a small pain from my stitches." She said as Peggy ran into our room.

"Peggy? What's wrong?" I asked her as she handed me a letter, shaking.

"They won." She said as I looked at them. "What?" I said shocked as she pointed to the letter. "We won the war! England surrender to the army. They are coming home!" Peggy exclaimed as Angelica and I covered our mouths and we all embraced. "Our men are coming home…" Angelica said amazed as we all nodded. "Our world is officially turned upside down." I said as we hugged onto each other tightly.

"How did you get this letter?" I asked Peggy as she looked down.

"It was on our doorstep. I know we are not a loud outside now but I recognized the hand writing. It's from Hercules." Peggy explained as we pulled away from her. She winced and let out a small cry as she took a step back.

"I'm sorry…" Angelica and I said as she looked down.

"It's not your fault. I'm fine… let's go to sleep." Peggy said as she went to her bed.

"Peggy, does it say when they are coming home?" I asked as she nodded.

"It says that they will be home tomorrow." Peggy said as she climbed into her bed wincing.

"Peggy, is your back hurting more than normal?" Angie asked worried as she shook her head.

"It just hurts getting into bed." She said as I covered her up.

"Get some sleep okay." I said as Angie and I pecked her forehead. "Get some sleep." I said to Angelica as she kissed my forehead.

"Good night Liza." Angie said as I drifted off to sleep till I woke up from the same recurring nightmare. I was in a cold sweat and out of breath as I saw the sun rising. I took a deep breath as I heard horses approaching.

"Angelica?" I said as she woke up and looked at me.

"What's wrong?" She asked as she looked at me. "I think I heard horses." I said as she got out of bed and peeked behind the curtains.

"It's them!" She said as Peggy sat up in her bed.

"It's them!?" She exclaimed as Angie nodded and Peggy nearly fell out of her bed and we all ran downstairs and outside in our night gowns as we watched them ride to the front of the house.

"It's really them." I said shocked that this moment was happening. They dismounted their horses then Peggy took off running to Hercules as he picked her up and spun her around.

"I've missed you so much." Peggy said as she cupped Hercules face as he peppered her face with kisses.

"I've missed you too." Hercules said as Washington hurried past them and went to Angelica as he kissed her forehead. I looked at Alexander and hurried down the porch steps to him as he smiled at me.

"Alexander, I missed you." I said as a smile mused at his lips.

"Follow me." He said as he took my hand and we walked to the back as I took a struggling breath. "It's okay." He said as he and I walked hand and hand towards the stream bank. "How are you feeling?" He asked as we sat on a log next to the flowing stream.

"I'm better. I still hurt but I am able to walk." I said as he patted my hand.

"Do you think you can tell me that what happened that day?" Alexander asked as I shook my head.

"No… I can't…" I said as I shook my head.

"Eliza, you need to tell me. I don't know how I can help you feel less helpless if you won't tell what happened. I feel guilty because this is my fault. I should have been here to protect you and your sisters." Alexander said as I bit my lip.

"Alexander, you can't say that it was your fault. It was our fault… You don't know this but… we went to the town…" I said looking down as he furrowed his brows.

"What do you mean you three went to town?" Alexander asked as I bit down. "You understand you risked your entire life for one measly trip to town!?" He exclaimed irate as I cringed back in pain from my lashings and from his voice.

"I'm sorry but we couldn't stay in this house like birds in a locked cage… We didn't expect Seabury to see us or find us… We didn't even know how he found us." I said close to tears as he pulled me close to him while I broke down crying. "I'm sorry…" I said as I cried into his chest, he rubbed my arm gently and kept trying to soothe my cries.

"I didn't mean to make you upset…" Alexander said as I bit lip.

"It's not your fault." I said sniffing as he lifted my face up.

"Eliza." Alexander said softly as he looked me into the eyes as I felt my face heat up.

"Alexander…" I said softer as he pulled me into a tender kiss. I giggled, wiping my tears away as he pulled away with a smile.

"I love-." Alexander started to say as he fell backwards as Seabury stood behind Alexander and kicked him in the stomach as he held on his pistol in his hand.

"No!" I screamed as Seabury slapped me hard across my very bruised cheek as I saw stars as I fell to the dirt as Seabury grabbed my wrist. "Let me go!" I screamed as he punched me in the till I fell silent. I could barely lift my head as I was tossed roughly onto the back of a horse as he got onto the horse.

"Shut it!" Seabury said as I cried while he galloped away from the house.

"Alexander!" I screamed as Seabury ripped my hair ribbon out of my hair and tied in around my mouth to muffle my cries and to gag me as I felt my thin night gown starting to rip as I cried. I sobbed as he roughly pulled me off his horse and dragged me into a fancy looking house.

"Take her upstairs and make sure you look the door." He said as he tossed me to a guard and the guard took my arm roughly and pushed me into a windowless room, I ripped my hair ribbon off my mouth as I shook my head and looked at the door.

"No!" I yelled as the guard slammed door shut. "No…" I said as I got up and tried to open the door. "No! No! No!" I screamed louder as I slammed my small fists against the large wooden door as I slide to the ground. "Help!" I screamed till my lungs gave out. I gasped for air as I looked at the bleak brown room with the small bed. I got off the ground and sat on the bed as I tried to calm myself as the door was opened to reveal Seabury.

"Ah finally you decide to calm down." He said as he slowly walked up to me.

"Please let me go…" I said as my voice cracking as Seabury touched my face as I jerked away from him. "Don't touch me." I said trying to gain confidence.

"Ah my future bride is trying to stick up for herself." Seabury said as I felt my heart shattered.

"I will never marry you." I said as he glared at me.

"Yes you will my dear Elizabeth. You and I will be wed this Sunday and you will then be joining me as we return to England." He said he grabbed my wrist and I jerked away from him. I saw my chance to flee as I reached for his gun and pulled it away from him. He looked at me shocked as I pointed the loaded gun at his chest.

"Get away from me!" I yelled as he took a step back.

"Give the gun to me." Seabury said as I fiddled with the trigger.

"Get away from me!" I screamed as he jumped back before he lunged at me. I pulled the trigger before he landed on top of me with a loud thud. I let out a small scream as I scurried up and realized that I had killed Samuel Seabury, I felt his warm blood soak through my night gown. I tore out of the house as I ran through the street as I lifted my skirt up and kept running till I felt my lungs burning. I saw the house as I saw a figure jump up and run inside the house and the others came outside and someone came running to me.

"Eliza!" Angelica screamed as she ran towards me and we ran to each other and we broke down crying into each other's arms.

"Angelica." I cried as she lifted my face up as she laughed through her tears and she peppered my face with kisses as she held me close to her as I tried to wipe away her tears away as Peggy ran over to us and we all held onto each other tightly. "What happened to you?" Angelica asked as we ran out of tears.

"Seabury… he attacked Alexander and I when we were by the stream. He kidnapped me and had me locked up in his house. He sorta told me that he was going to marry me and that would be going with him back to England. I grabbed his gun and shot him…" I said quietly as Angelica and Peggy looked at me shocked.

"You killed Seabury?" Peggy asked shocked as I nodded.

"Come on let's get you back to the house." Angelica said as she helped me stand up and we walked back to the house.

"Is Alexander okay?" I asked as Angelica nodded.

"After we heard you screaming, we ran into the back and down to the stream and saw Alexander knocked out and you gone. You had me scared to death. Laurens and Lafayette carried Alexander inside. He said that you two talked and then he heard you screaming. We had no clue who took you or anything. We were going to come search for you till Hercules ran inside and told us that it was you running to the house." Angelica said as we got in.

"Dieu merci, you are safe Eliza." Lafayette said rambling as I gave him a small smile.

"Where is Alexander?" I asked as Lafayette pointed upstairs.

"Laurens is trying to calm Alexander down. He is desperate to go out and find you." Laf said as I nodded and I brushed my hair back. I walked upstairs and hurried to Alexander's room as I froze when I heard Laurens talking down Alexander.

"I need to go find her!" Alexander said as I listened intently.

"Alexander, we will find her but you need to rest." Laurens said as I heard Alexander groan.

"I need to find her. Laurens if I don't find this girl then I will lose a huge piece of myself." Alexander said as I stood in the doorway.

"Alexander?" I said with my voice shaking. He sat up in disbelief.

"Eliza!?" He said shocked as I ran to him and he pulled me into a tight embrace as he pressed his forehead to mine.

"You scared me to death." He whispered as he kissed my face as I tried to wipe the tears running down it away.

"I'm sorry Alexander. I'm so sorry." I said as he pulled me into a tender kiss. I pulled away as people were cheering and clapping as I looked and saw Peggy and Angelica smiling happily as I laughed.

"Come along Eliza, let's get you cleaned up." Angelica said as I nodded and I got up.

"We will talk after I get up?" I asked as he nodded. I walked out and followed Angelica and Peggy to our room. I locked the door as Angelica helped lay out my cream dress as I wrapped my arms around my stomach. "Do you think I can change alone?" I asked as Angelica nodded.

"Of course. Just fold up your night dress and I'll sew the hole up later." Angelica said as I nodded. "Come on Peggy." Angelica said as Peggy nodded and followed her out.

"Thank you…" I said softly as I locked the door and sighed. I started to unbutton my dress as I caught my reflection in the mirror. I gasped and I tossed on my cornflower blue dress as I hurried over to the window and closed the curtains as I was struggling for air. I tied the back of my dress as I brushed my hair out with my face as I looked at what Seabury has done to me. I had bruises around my neck and my wrists were bruised from the shackles. My right cheek was darkly bruised as I barely grazed my fingers over the dark markings. I walked out of my room and went to Alexander's as I knocked on his door. He was sitting up in his bed and reading as he looked up at me.

"Eliza. Come in." He said as he put his book down.

"Close the door?" He asked as I nodded and I closed the door.

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked looking down as he lifted my face up and he looked at me intently.

"Whoever it was really got you. That son of a bitch will pay for what he did to you." Alexander said as he moved a piece of hair out of my face as I winced at his touch.

"I'm sorry…" I said softly as he looked at me worried and scooted over in his bed.

"Here, come sit with me." Alexander said as I bit my lip nervously.

"Are you sure?" I asked as he nodded and I sat on his bed. "What happened at the stream? I don't really remember that much." Alexander asked as I looked down.

"Well… you were starting to say I love and then you were whipped in the back of the head by Samuel Seabury. He slapped me to the ground and then he kidnapped me… He locked in a windowless room and when he came in, he said that he was going to marry me and that he was going to be taking me to England with him… I…" I stuttered out as I remember the blood that poured out of the wound from shooting him.

"What happened?" Alexander asked softly as I shook my head.

"I k-killed him… Alexander I took another man's life…" I said shaking as Alexander touched my arm softly. I jerked away from him, wincing as he looked at me.

"I'm not going to hurt you Eliza. I swear that I will never hurt you." Alexander said as I bit my lip.

"Alexander… I'm scared…" I said close to tears as he gently grazed my arm as I stiffened. "It's okay." Alexander said as I relaxed at his touch.

"Alexander… What were you going to say that you loved before Seabury attacked you?" I asked as Alex looked at me.

"I love you Eliza Schuyler." Alexander said as I felt my heart burst.

"You love me?" I asked shocked as he looked at me and nodded.

"I do. I know that you are scared, but I promise that I will protect you will all my life." Alexander said as I took a struggling breath. He cupped my lessen bruised cheek and pulled me into a tender kiss. I felt him wipe away my tears as he pulled me close to him. I laid my head on my chest and I started to relax as his hand barely grazed my welts. I had a sharp breath as he looked down at me. "I'm sorry Eliza." He said kissing my forehead as I relaxed.

"It will be okay." I said as I fell asleep with him rubbing my back softly as I didn't flinch at his touch.


	10. Book One: Chapter 10

I listened to his heart beat and breathing as I tried to ignore the nightmare that plagued me for the last week as I cringed from the nightmare as it felt almost too real. I was back in the town square where I was chained to the post as Alexander stood with the whip in his hand. I heard Seabury yelling my charges as I felt the whip being dug into my back as I cried out for Alexander to stop, he refused to and I saw the bodies of Angelica and Peggy on the ground. I kept screaming for Alexander to stop till I woke up on the floor as Alexander was kneeling next to me.

"Eliza? What happened?" He asked worried as he tried to help me standing as I jerked away from him as I fell backwards in terror as I kept the nightmare in my mind. I let out a small scream of pain as tears of pain went down my cheeks as Alexander left me alone and lit a candle. I tried to take a deep breath as I felt pain shot through my back. "What happened Eliza?" Alexander asked as I shook my head as he picked me up gently and put me back in the bed. "Did you have a nightmare?" Alexander asked as I nodded slowly. "Tell me what happened?" Alexander asked as I looked down. "Please tell me Liza." Alexander said softly as I took a deep breath.

"I was in the town square… I-I was tied up to the w-whipping post… It wasn't Seabury whipping me…" I whimpered as he touched my arm as I jerked away. "Please don't touch me…" I whimpered as he looked at me worried.

"Eliza, who was whiping you?" Alexander asked as I squeezed my eyes shut.

"It… It w-was you…" I said crying into my knees as he sat on the ground next to me.

"What else happened?" He asked softly as I shook my head.

"I kept screaming for you to stop but then I saw Peggy and… and Angelica on the ground… dead…" I said through my tears as I cried harder as Alexander looked at me and he gently touched my arms and pulled me into his lap as he stroked my hair back as I cried into his chest.

"It's okay." Alexander said as he kept trying to soothe me as I ran out of tears.

"I'm sorry for always crying." I said sniffling as Alexander shook his head.

"It's okay Eliza." He said as I looked up at him and squeezed my eyes shut.

"What time is it?" I asked as I felt pain send shockwave through my body.

"It's almost midnight. Are you okay Liza?" Alexander asked as I tried to stand but fell to the ground as Alexander caught my arms. "Eliza?" He asked as he looked at my back and gasped. "Your back is bleeding. We need to clean up your wounds." I Alexander said as I got up.

"I'll go clean it." I said as he helped me stand up.

"Do you want me to help you?" Alexander asked as I shook my head no quickly.

"No… No thank you." I said quickly as he looked at me worried and nodded. I walked out of the room and hurried into my room and walked in to see Angelica and George asleep in each other's arms as I sighed at the sight and gathered my shift and the first aid kit. I hurried out of the room quietly as I walked back to Alexander's room. I knocked on his door softly as he opened it and ushered me in. "Do you mind if I stay in here for the night. Angelica and Washington are asleep in my room." I asked as he nodded.

"Of course." He said as I pulled out my small bottle of alcohol as I looked at Alexander then to the ground.

"Do you mind if I have some privacy?" I asked as he nodded and walked out of the room. I locked the door as I sighed. I unbutton my dress fastenings as I slide it off and cringed as I saw my reflection, I hated what I saw now with my scars that were starting to heal, with my body covered in bruises and marks as I felt blood run down my back. I turned my back to the mirror and saw that two of my unhealed lashes where bleeding as I dabbed the alcohol rag on them as I winced. I finished and I started to wrapped my body in the bandage as I finished and stood in front of the mirror. "Why does he love me? I'm not beautiful like Angelica, I'm not cute like Peggy… I'm just… I'm just me. Just plain Eliza…" I said to myself as I put my shift on. I bit my lip as I tried to brush my hair into my face to cover up my bruises and I finally was satisfied with my appearance. I opened the door and Alexander walk throw as I started to clean up from things.

"How is your back feeling?" Alexander asked breaking the silence as I nodded.

"It's fine." I said softly as he helped me pack up my things. I finished as he blew out his candle.

"Do you want to sleep in the bed by yourself?" Alexander asked as I nodded.

"Yes please…" I said as I looked down.

"Eliza? What's wrong?" Alexander asked as I shook my head.

"Why do you love me? I'm not beautiful like Angelica or cute like Peggy. I'm just plain Eliza…" I said as I grew hysterical. Alexander put his hands on my shoulders as I jumped slightly.

"Eliza, why are you saying that? I don't love you just for your beauty. I love that you are beautiful and I also love your good heart and your happy soul." Alexander said as I looked at him.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused as he sat me on the bed.

"Eliza, you took care of me when I was whipped by Seabury and you barely knew me. Then you would find the greatest joy in the simplest things. Remember when we took you and Angelica to the stream for the first time and you found the greatest entertainment from skipping rocks?" He asked trying to make me feel better as I giggled from the memory.

"Even though I nearly broke your nose?" I asked as he chuckled and nodded.

"Yes even when you nearly broke my nose. You always managed to make things better and find a way to cheer any one up." Alexander said as I shook my head. "You might think you are plain Eliza. But you are my Eliza." He said as I blushed.

"Alexander." I said giggling as he pulled out a blanket.

"Liza?" He asked as I pushed my hair back.

"Do you really mean it?" I asked as he nodded. He started to lay out the blanket on Laurens' bed as I cleared my throat. "You can sleep in your own bed with me, if you want?" I said as he nodded.

"Only if it is okay with you." Alexander said as I nodded.

"It will be." I said as I laid down as he got into bed next to me and covered me up with his soft blanket. I laid my head on his chest as his fingertips grazed my wrists as I looked up at him.

"These are from the whipping post?" He asked as he touched the cracked torn apart skin on my wrists as I winced at his touch. "It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you." Alexander said as I closed my eyes and realized that he was right. I know he was not going to hurt me and I relaxed as he rubbed my wrist gently as I sighed contently as I started to drift off to sleep but I jolted awake I realized that I couldn't go to sleep without having that nightmare. I looked up and saw Alexander fast asleep with his arms around me as I froze. I sat in that position till I felt him shift. I held my breath as he settled himself back down. I started to close my eyes to try to fall asleep as I felt him stretch. I opened my eyes as he looked down at me. "Did you get any sleep?" He asked yawning as I shook my head. "Why didn't you get some rest?" He asked as the sun began to rise.

"I couldn't sleep." I said softly as he kissed my forehead gently as I felt my face heat up from his touch.

"You scared of the nightmare, aren't you?" Alexander asked as I sighed, closing my eyes as he gently touched my cheek.

"I feel helpless. I can't escape from that nightmare." I said upset as Alexander shushed me.

"Eliza as long as I'm alive. I swear to God you'll never feel helpless." Alexander as I looked him square in the eye and didn't try to fight back on my feelings as I cupped his cheeks and kissed him on the lips as he ran his fingers up my back with feather like touches as our tender kiss turned more intense. I ran my fingers through his dark brown hair as he pulled away and groan as he looked at the clock. "I need to get ready for the day. You need to get some sleep." Alexander said as I groaned.

"What do you have to get ready for?" I asked as we just sat in each other's embrace.

"Today we start negotiations with Britain and we are also going to figure out if Lafayette is able to return home to France." Alexander said as I sighed.

"Must you go?" I asked as he nodded.

"Washington needs me. Don't worry Hercules will be here and so will Laurens." Alexander said as I nodded.

"Okay." I said as he pecked my temple gently and then got up from his side of the bed. He got ready for the day as someone knocked on his door.

"One moment." Alexander called out as he turned back to me. He kissed my forehead as I laid back down. "Get some sleep Eliza." Alexander said as I nodded and closed my eyes.

"Alexander what if I have a nightmare?" I asked worried as he knelt next to my bedside and he fixed his emerald green waist coat as he took my hand.

"Then just think that I am right there beside you and that I will protect you." Alexander said as I felt my eyelids drooped and I drifted off to sleep as he kissed my forehead and he walked out. I was in the windowless room with Seabury on the floor as I was covered in his blood as I looked at my hands, shaking.

"Look what you did!" Samuel Seabury exclaimed as he stood up from the floor.

"You... You are dead." I said stuttering as I pointed at him as he chuckles.

"Well. sweetheart. I'm not really dead." He said as he lunged at me as I felt him pin me by my throat as he pinned me to the bed behind him, I let out a loud scream.

"Let me go!" I yelled as I started to thrashing around as I felt him grab my arm.

"Eliza!" He said but it wasn't his voice. "Eliza, wake up!" He said again as it was Angelica's voice that came out of his mouth as I shot up and sobbed heavily as she pulled me into her embrace.

"It's okay love. I'm right here." Angelica said rubbing my back gently as I sobbed into her shoulder. "Take a deep breath." Angelica said trying to get me to calm down as I took a struggling breath. "What happened?" She asked as I finally calmed down and was heaving as she stroked my hair.

"It was Seabury… H-he was going to hurt me…" I said as she shushed me.

"It's okay Eliza. You're safe now." Angelica said as I bit my lip. "Come on, let's go get you ready for the day and then you can eat something." Angie said as I nodded and I got out of bed. I hurried out of Alexander's room and walked to my room as Angelica locked the door. "So how did things go with you Alexander?" Angelica asked as I smiled softly as I unfolded my cream dress.

"It went okay. He said he loved me last night." I said as Angelica smiled widely and she clapped her hands excited.

"Oh Eliza that's amazing!" Angie exclaimed as I blushed.

"How about you and Washington?" I asked as she smiled.

"He and I are going swimmingly." Angelica said as I smiled. "Do you want some privacy?" She asked as I nodded. "I'll be downstairs. Peggy and Hercules are sewing outside and Laurens is cleaning up the barn." Angelica said as I nodded.

"Angie, how is Peggy doing?" I asked as Angelica looked at me before leaving. "She is doing fine, Hercules and her are attached at the hip and they couldn't be cuter." She said as I smiled happily.

"That's great." I said as she nodded. "Go get dress." She said as I nodded. "Yes ma'am." I said as she walked out. I closed the door and locked it as I started to undress from my night shift into my other clean one and then tossed on my cream dress on as I brushed off the wrinkles while I looked at my reflection in the mirror and I saw what Alexander saw. I saw his plain Eliza and I felt more beautiful than anytime that I remember.


	11. Book One: Chapter 11

It has been over eight months with negotiations with England and nothing has happened yet. Angelica, Peggy and I were folding laundry as I saw Laurens running towards the house, yelling something that we couldn't make out. "What on earth?" I asked as I got up from my chair on the porch.

"We're our own nation!" He yelled again as he made it to the house out of breath.

"What?" I asked shocked as Angelica and Peggy stood up from their chairs.

"We finished the negotiations. We are official our own two feet without England." Laurens said as we cheered excitedly.

"That's amazing." I said excitedly as Laurens smiled.

"We are going into town later to celebrate." Laurens said as we all jumped excitedly.

"When are they coming home?" I asked as Angie settled us down.

"They should be home soon." Laurens said as Burr walked outside with his book in hand.

"What is going on?" He asked as he looked at Laurens.

"We are finally our own nation Burr." I said excited as he smiled. "We are?" He asked we nodded.

"We are going into town later to celebrate. Care to join?" Angelica asked as he nodded.

"Sure, but after I finish my studying." He said as he walked back into the house and Laurens walked past us.

"Well, I think we should go fix ourselves up for a night out on the town." Angelica said as we finished the laundry.

"Come on." Peggy said as we hurried inside and we went up to our room. I pulled out my favorite teal dress as I changed along with them into our fanciest dress. "Angie can you please do my hair?" Peggy asked as she jumped around hyper while Angie laughed.

"If you sit down then I will." Angelica said giggling as Peggy sat on the floor in front of Angelica as she started to pull Peggy's hair. I started to pull my hair back and tie a piece of teal ribbon to pull it back.

"I can't believe we are own country!" Peggy said fidgeting as Angelica pulled too hard.

"Ouch! Angie!" Peggy whined as she crossed her arms.

"Then stop moving." Angelica said as she finished pulling Peggy's hair out of her face and it was up into a high ponytail.

"I think I see them." I said excitedly as I saw horses riding back to the house.

"Come on. Let's go greet them." I said as I grabbed the paper parasol that Hercules gave to me for Christmas as we all walked outside. Alexander got off his horse and ran up the porch steps to kiss me on the lips happily.

"Did you heard the news?" He asked as Angelica ran down the steps to Washington as they kissed quickly.

"I did. I also heard we are going to celebrate in town." I said as he nodded.

"We are. Is everyone else ready?" He asked as I nodded.

"I think they are." I said as he took my hand and we all started to walk to town. I saw people milling around cheerfully as flags were strung around. Children ran about cheering and laughing as Alexander squeezed my hand while I watched Peggy and Angelica went off with their boys as Laurens, Burr and Lafayette went straight to a bar.

"So what should we do?" He asked as he held onto my hand. I smiled at him as we walked towards a park.

"Let's just walk around for right now." I said as he nodded and we walked around contently as we chattered about. The sun began to set as the loud boom of a firework went off. "Look at the fireworks, they light up the night sky." I said in a sing song voice as Alexander laughed at me and kissed my cheek.

"Come on let's go find the others." Alexander said as I nodded and we walked back to town square. I saw a crowd starting to gather around the town square.

"What is going on?" I asked as I froze when I heard his voice.

"Eliza? What's wrong?" Alexander asked worried as he realized that Samuel Seabury was not dead... But was still very much alive.

"I am glad you came General Schuyler. Your daughters sir. They are here." Seabury said as I started to shake.

"Eliza? Your father? He's here?" Alexander asked shocked as Angelica saw me and ran over to me with Washington trailing behind her.

"Eliza? I thought you said that you killed Seabury?" Angelica asked lowly as I nodded.

"I thought… I thought I did. And he brought Father with him…" I said scared as Peggy ran over to us.

"Why is Daddy here in Yorktown?" She asked confused as the crowd started to move out of the way as I felt my heart raced when Seabury walked over to us with our father.

"Elizabeth, Angelica, and Margarita Schuyler!" Father yelled as I stiffened when he yelled at us.

"Daddy? What are you doing in Yorktown?" Angelica asked breaking away from Washington's grasp and stood in front of Peggy and I.

"I was told by Mister. Seabury that Eliza, his future bride, and you two were here in this town cahooting with these rebels." Father said spitting venom at Alexander as I held Alexander's arm holding back from saying something. "We are going home this instant. Eliza has a wedding and a voyage to England to prepare for." Father said as my blood went cold.

"No…" I said shaking as Father's face filled with rage. "What did you say to me?" He asked irate as Angelica stood in front of me protectively.

"I won't marry him. I don't love him." I said shaking my head.

"You will do as I say. I am your father and you will listen to me!" He yelled as Laurens and the others hurried outside to us. "Margarita, Elizabeth, Angelica to the carriage now." Father said pointing as I looked back at Peggy as she clung onto Hercules's arm with her Marigold flower crown started to fall in her face, She pushed it out of face as she shook her head.

"No… Daddy please. These are our friends they-." Peggy started to say before Father glared at her to silence her.

"We are leaving." Father said as he roughly grabbed Peggy's arm and jerked her away from Hercules.

"No!" She screamed as she started to fight against him as Lafayette and Laurens held back Hercules from lunging as Seabury grabbed Angelica and I's arm roughly as I yelled for Alexander.

"Let me go!" I yelled as I elbowed Seabury in the face, he let go of Angelica and I as Father let go of Peggy and she took off running to Hercules as he wrapped his arms around her as he hugged her tightly.

"You will marry Seabury, Elizabeth." Father said as Alexander wrapped his arm around my shoulders protectively.

"I won't." I said as he glared at me.

"One of you will marry the suitor I chose for you." Father said as Angelica cleared his throat.

"I will, but only if Eliza and Peggy are a loud to marry someone they choose." Angie said as I started to protest.

"No. Angie don't do this." I said as she hushed me.

"Alright then. It is settled Angelica then you will be accompanying Seabury here to England where you will meet your husband John Church." Father said as Angelica folded her hands neatly in her lap and looked him dead in the eye as I turned back to face Washington as he looked at this situation with a grim expression. "I will give you tonight to pack your things, then you will meet us in this square tomorrow. If you don't, then your sisters will marry who I choose." Father said snarling as he stalked off.

"Let's go home." I said breaking the horrible silence.

"Agreed." Angelica said as I nodded and we walked back home slowly.

"Ange, why are you doing this?" Washington asked as I felt my heart break.

"I'll explain later, George. I'm so sorry." She said as we made it to the house.

"Why don't us gentlemen make dinner for once?" Laurens said as I looked at them.

"If you want to." I said as we parted and I walked upstairs with Peggy and Angelica. "I can't believe that you are doing this. Angie, you know what you are doing right?" I asked as she nodded.

"Well… I'm sailing off to London, I'm being sent for by someone that seems to pay. Daddy found me a have found a wealthy husband. Who will keep me in comfort for all my days. He won't be a lot of fun, but there's no on who will ever match me for turn of phrase. My dearest George. How can I do this to him. But I don't then you two will lose your happiness." She said sadly as Peggy pulled a peach blossom flower crown from her small wooden basket and hands it to Angelica.

"I know this won't do anything but maybe this could raise your sprites." Peggy said sweetly as Angelica chuckles and put it on.

"Of course it does Peggy. Thank you." Angie said as Peggy gave me a flower crown made with forget-me-nots. I giggled as I put it on while Angelica and I embraced her.

"Why isn't Daddy having the wedding here in America? We want to be there for you." Peggy said as Angelica cupped her cheek with her hand as she sighed.

"I don't know Pegs. But I will certainly try to have it here." Angelica said as I sighed.

"I feel badly for Washington. He really cares for you Ange." I said as she nodded.

"I know. I will explain to him why I am doing this." She said as I heard Laurens call for us.

"Well, we can pack later. Let's go eat Angie." Peggy said as Angie shook her head.

"No, I'm not that hunger. I'll be down in a bit okay." Angelica said as we nodded and we left her alone.

"Where is Angelica?" Washington asked as I shook her head.

"She is packing. You need to go talk to her." I said as he nodded and took his plate and walked upstairs.

"Is it wrong that I might propose to her? Even though she is going to be married off to some man." He asked as I nearly dropped my plate.

"What?!" I exclaimed as he shushed me.

"I want to and us run away together but I don't know." Washington said as we all gather around the stairs.

"General Washington sir. Are you sure this is a good idea?" Alexander asked as I nodded.

"I want to do this." Washington said as he walked away from us.

"I want to go listen." I said as I scampered up the stairs quietly as I listened into their conversation.

"George, I am truly sorry." Angelica said as I heard them sit on a bed.

"Ange. I'm not mad but I am curious. Why are you doing this. Going off with Seabury to marry a guy you have never meet before." Washington asked.

"I am doing this because I know if I don't then Eliza and Peggy will have to and I want them to marry people they truly love. George I'm sorry but I have to do this." Angelica said as I heard someone get up.

"We can all run away together." Washington said as I heard Angelica laugh. "Where? You know if we leave that Seabury will just come for my sisters. George, I need to do this for my sisters." Angie said as I bit my lip guilty.

"What if I want to marry you. Angelica, I am willing to fight for you just like I did for this nation." Washington said as I heard Angelica gasp.

"George we can't get married. What about my sisters? Seabury will find them here and he will take them away. I need to do this." Angie said as I bit my lip.

"Just say yes to him…" I said to myself.

"Angie, I can make sure he will never hurt you or your sisters again. I haven't told anyone yet. But I was asked to lead. I can send Seabury away and I will be able to provide for you." George said pleading as I turned back and saw Alexander.

"George, are you sure? Are you sure that I am what you want." Angelica asked as I heard her gasp.

"Well, I know is sudden but Angelica. I know that when I first meet you I wanted to marry you. Angelica Schuyler will you marry me?" Washington asked as my jaw dropped.

"He proposed!" I said excited as Alexander silences me and we went to back to listening to them.

"Oh George. It's beautiful." Angelica said as I smiled.

"Will you marry me?" Washington asked.


	12. Book One: Chapter 12

"Will you marry me?" Washington asked. We all held out breath as we heard her starting to cry.

"Come on Angie say yes." I said quietly as I heard her laughing.

"Of course I will." She said as we all silently cheered as they walked out of the room.

"How much did you hear?" Angelica asked blushing as Peggy and I embraced her.

"We heard everything! Angie you're getting married!" I said as she laughed.

"Wait what are you going to do about Seabury and Daddy?" Peggy asked worried as Angelica looked at Washington and she reached for his hand.

"We are going to figure out." Angelica said squeezing his hand.

"Well, I think we can run. But we need to pack everything tonight." Alexander said as Washington nodded.

"We can go to Mount Vernon. I have a home there where we can all stay for a while." Washington said as Angelica nodded.

"Okay, then we have a lot of work to do." I said as Angelica and Peggy went into our room. "Alexander, do you think we could borrow a trunk?" I asked as he nodded.

"I'll send Laf up with it." He said as I nodded and kissed his cheek. I walked back into our room as I closed the door.

"Angie! I can't believe it. You are going to get married!" Peggy said excited as Angelica pulled out her dresses and started to fold them up while she was blushing and kept looking at her ring. I started to fold quilts as we chattered quietly while Peggy open the door for Laf while he brought in the trunk.

"Should be big enough." Laf said as he put it on the floor.

"So Lafayette, do you get to go home to France?" I asked as he looked down.

"Not yet. France has to still decide." Laf said sadly as I patted his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Lafayette." I said as he smiled.

"It's alright." Laf said as he kissed my knuckles then walked out.

"Let's hurry and pack." Angie said as we I started to layer our dresses and shoes in the bottom of the trunk while Peggy started to put the small wooden box that we use to hold our jewelry in next to the few books that we had as I put the quilts and blankets in. I heard yelling outside as I walked over to the window and saw Hercules and Laurens hitching two horses to two different carts as I saw Burr bring out horses that were geared up and ready to go. We finished packing up our room as we walked out and hurried downstairs to the kitchen where we saw Alexander and Washington raising a glass.

"To your future sir." Alexander said as I smiled at them.

"How is the packing coming along?" Angelica asked as she raised her eyebrow.

"It is coming along swimmingly. Hamilton and I are about to start moving some of the furniture out to the carts. I take it you three are finished packing your trunk?" Washington said as Angelica smiled through the candle light. She walked up to him and kissed him lightly as Alexander kissed me quickly.

"We need to start working on the kitchen." I said as Angelica pulled away from Washington and nodded.

"And you boys still need to pack." She reminded as Washington nodded.

"They already have my love." Washington said as she sighed.

"We should get working." Peggy said as Angie shooed the boys out of our way. We started to pack up some of the kitchen supplies. "Wait our aprons." Peggy said as she hurried to us with our three aprons as Angie and I while we folded them and put them in the trunk as Laurens hurried back in to grab the trunk.

"We are about to leave." He said as we nodded.

"Okay." I said as he hurried out with the trunk over her shoulder.

"Come on let get our cloaks on and then go and start our lives." Angelica said as Peggy ran to the hooks that hung our cloaks and started to put it on as she lifted the hood over her large flower crown as it fell in her face. Angelica laughed as she fixed the crown and kissed her forehead as I put mine on and we all walked out.

"Alright, here you ladies go. Nice and slightly comfortable cart full of hay." Laurens said with a grin on his face as we laughed.

"Thank you John." I said as Peggy was helped in by Hercules and Laurens helped Angelica and I in.

"There's blankets in there if you need them. We are riding out here in a bit." Laurens said as we nodded.

"Thank you." Angelica said patting his hand. He nodded and hurried back to the house as they cleared the rest out.

"Angie, where are we going?" Peggy asked rubbing her eyes. "We're not going too far hon. Get some sleep." Angelica said covering her up with one of the blankets that was left for us.

"Okay." She said sleepily as she drifted off to sleep. Washington and Alexander hurried over to us with torches as I took off my hood.

"We are about to leave. We should be there by morning. Then by the time your father or Seabury come here to find you ladies, then we will be long gone." Washington said as Angelica took his hand.

"Are you sure this is the best idea?" Angelica asked as Washington nodded.

"I promise we will be fine." Washington said as he kissed her knuckles.

"Get some rest. Will be there soon." Washington said as Angie nodded and they hurried away to make sure they had everything taken care of. I laid down in the soft hay as Angelica covered me up.

"Good night Liza." Angelica said as I started to fall asleep while the cart started to move.

"Let's move out." Washington called out as the cart that held up started to move. I snuggled next to Angelica and Peggy as we felt the horses stop.

"Hey, we are going to water the horses. It's nearly day break. You can get up and wander around for a bit." Alexander said as I rubbed my eyes and sat up. He chuckled as I looked at him confused.

"What's funny?" I asked confused as he brushed some hay out of my hair as I blushed.

"Come on, I'll help you out." Alexander asked as I took his hand and I got out of the cart will I helped Peggy and Angelica out.

"Are we almost there?" Peggy asked as she took her hood off as she walked over to Hercules.

"Almost Pegs." Hercules said as he pecked her forehead as I walked over to the lake and knelt in front of the water. I splashed my face with the cold lake water as I felt myself wake up with the coldness on my face.

"Liza?" Angelica called out as I got up and brushed off my teal dress and I hurried back over to her. "I think Alexander needs to talk to you." Angie said giggling as she pointed behind me. I turned around and saw Alexander drop something to the ground. I giggled and hurried over to him as he picked up the small item from the ground.

"What is that?" I said as he nearly dropped it again. "Well, I was going to give this to you earlier but things happened. I saw this in one of the shops and I thought of you." Alexander said as he pulled out a small silver bracelet that had a small sapphire in the middle of it as it was surrounded by two smaller diamonds. "Oh Alexander. This is beautiful." I said as I hugged him tightly. "Why did you get this?" I asked whispering to him as he pulled me close and helped me put it on.

"Because it been almost a year and a half since we have meet." Alexander said as I smiled at him and ran my fingers through his ponytail.

"I love it Alexander. I love you so much." I said as I kissed him on the lips lightly as I heard Washington clear his throat.

"I am sorry to interrupt but we need to get moving." Washington said as we took a step back and we saw that Laurens, Laf, Hercules and Burr already ready to go as Washington got to his horse.

"Sorry sir." Alexander said as he helped me getting into the hay cart as Alexander went to the cart that was with the trunks and bits of furniture that we had as Laurens motioned for the horse that was attached to the hay cart that held us and things from the barn in them as we started moving again. I yawned as Peggy started to weave pieces of hay to keep herself busy.

"So Angie, what are you going to do for your wedding to General George Washington?" I whispered to her as she blushed and smacked my arm playfully.

"Elizabeth Schuyler. He can probably hear you." Angie whispered back to me as Peggy looked up from her hay weaving and giggled.

"Angelica? Could Eliza and I be your bridesmaid's?" Peggy asked as Angelica giggled.

"Of course, Peggy. Eliza will be my maid of honor and you will be my bridesmaid." Angie said as Peggy smiled.

"I bet Hercules will make your dress." Peggy said as I saw a large mansion size house and I gasped.

"Look, I think that's it." I said pointing excited. We arrived at the large mansion as Laurens parked the horses in front of a stable. Washington hopped off his horse and ran over to the cart to help Angelica out of the cart as he put her down while he spun her around.

"Welcome to our new home." He said proudly as he put her down while her skirt fluttered around in the wind as the sun finally rose above the large mansion.

"This is absolutely beautiful." Angelica said as I was speechless while we walked up the front steps and inside.

"This was given to me by my family. My first wife Martha before she passed away, she had the entire place looking lively. But after the British took her life, it started to fall into ruins but I managed to contact an old friend of mine and he has taken care of it while we were away fighting for what was ours." Washington said sadly as Angelica squeezed his hand. Peggy turned to face us all as she ran ahead of us.

"This place is huge." She said as Washington smiled at her.

"Why don't I show you all to your rooms." Washington said as she nodded and all followed him upstairs. "Mulligan and Lafayette for you two. Burr your room is right here next to them. and Laurens for you two. And finally, you ladies can follow me." Washington said as the guys went to their rooms while we followed him down the hallway to two rooms and Washington opened one door and we walked in. "This was for you ladies. I was hoping to surprise Angelica with the next room." Washington said as we nodded.

"You and I will be sharing a room?" Angelica said with a nervous smile on her lips.

"Well of course, we are going to be married soon." Washington said as Angelica's face flashed worried and turned to face us.

"You two don't mind, do you?" She asked concerned as we shook our heads.

"No, it's fine. Good on Angie." I said as she smiled.

"Come along Angie. I'll show you our future room." Washington said as he extended his hand to her as she took it and they walked out.

"What bed do you want Peggy?" I asked she choose the one closest to the window while I choose the one wall. "I think I can hear Angie through the wall." I said as I pressed my ear against the wall.

"What is going on?" Peggy asked as I heard her saying the room was amazing.

"Wait, I think she just asked about his first wife." I said as I heard the muttering quite clear.

"Well, you would have liked her. She was beautiful like you, charming. But she never stood for much. But you on the other hand. I know what you stand for." Washington said as I awed over the answer.

"I think they are going to be fine together." I said proudly as I moved away from the wall with a smile.

"Come on let's go get our trunk!" Peggy said excited as she took off running downstairs as I laughed.

"What's so funny?" Alexander asked peeking out from his room.

"My sister is being a goof." I said laughing.

"Eliza could I ask you something?" He asked as I looked at him worried.

"Is everything okay?" I asked concerned as he nodded.

"Yes of course. Eliza, have you ever thought about us being more then what we are now?" He asked as I raised my eyebrow.

"Alexander Hamilton are you proposing?" I asked as he shook his head.

"Not yet but I know that I want you in my future." He said as I felt my heart go boom.

"You do?" I asked as he nodded.

"I do." He said with a smile. "Someday if I asked?" He asked nervously as I giggled and pecked his cheek.

"Well, then someday I will say yes." I said with a smile playing on my lips.


	13. Book One: Chapter 13

Angelica came back from upstairs with some china as Peggy and I were mixing some filling for pies. "Did Washington say who was coming back for dinner with him and Alexander?" I asked as I brushed a strand of hair behind my ear.

"George said that it was the Secretary of State coming with him and Alexander." She said as I started to stir the soup. I saw the carriage coming to the front of the house.

"Angie! I think they are here." I said as Angelica put the china on the counter next to me and ran out of the kitchen. I looked out the window and saw her running outside to meet them as I saw a man in a velvet purple suit as I looked back at Peggy. "Peggy, there is a man in a purple suit with Washington." I said as she and I started to serve soup. "That's weird." She said giggling as I heard Angelica walking in.

"Well, how about you gentlemen settle yourselves in the parlor while we finish preparing dinner?" Angelica asked as she walked back in.

"That is a grand idea, Thank you Angelica." Washington said as the voices became muffled.

"Who was that delightful little pink flower?" A man asked in an articulated Virginian accent as Peggy and I giggled.

"That is my future wife Angelica Schuyler. She is the light of my life." Washington said as Angelica blushed while she was cutting freshly baked bread.

"When are you due to marry?" Jefferson asked as I started to carry some of the bowls of soup on the large dining room table.

"We are due to get married in two days." Washington said as I cleared my throat as the three men turned to face me.

"Dinner is served." I said as I brushed my apron off.

"Mister. Jefferson, I would like for you to meet Elizabeth Schuyler." Washington said as Alexander smiled at me.

"Well. Missus. Elizabeth, it is very nice to meet you. My you take after your sister. You look absolutely stunning." Jefferson said jumping up from his chair to kiss my hand while he bowed. Alexander stiffened as I blushed bright red.

"It is very nice to meet you Mister. Jefferson but please call me Eliza." I said as Alexander stood up and I pulled my hand away from him. I walked back to the kitchen as the men sat down. I watched Peggy walk out of the kitchen with a bottle of wine and put it on the table as I started to eat some food as I heard Hercules walk in.

"I'm home." He said as Peggy ran back in and hugged him.

"Dinner is ready for you." Peggy said as I handed them two bowls of soup to them as Hercules smiled and gave her another small kiss on the lips.

"Any word from Lafayette or Laurens?" He asked as I shook my head.

"Nothing yet." I said as he nodded. "I don't like that Laurens went off on his own to free slaves… I'm worried that he is going get himself killed." I said as I bit my lip.

"Don't worry Liza. I think he will be fine." Angelica said as Alexander walked into the kitchen fuming.

"What is the matter?" I said as he grabbed the bottle of wine that Angelica and I have been drinking for dinner and drank the entire bottle.

"Alexander Hamilton!" I said surprised as he put the bottle down.

"I hate that damn Thomas Jefferson." He said wiping his mouth as I took the bottle from him.

"What is happening?" I asked as I crossed my arms.

"This man doesn't want us to take responsibility for our war. That cockroach wants to us not to assume the debt and establish a national bank." Alexander said as I shook my head.

"Well, how about I make your favorite dessert and that will be your reward for not tearing out his throat." I said as he nodded.

"Thank you." He said as he walked out of the kitchen and I started to cut the pie as I heard chairs being knocked over.

"Gentlemen please!" Washington demanded as I walked out of the kitchen and saw that chairs were knocked to the floor and Hercules was holding back Alexander.

"I think it is best Mister. Jefferson, for you to leave." Angelica said as she brushed her skirt off and looked very regal as I looked at her shocked and Jefferson stormed out.

"Hamilton a word." Washington said as Alexander scoffed and I started to clean up.

"What on earth happened." I asked Hercules as he picked up chairs.

"Jefferson said something as I walked in and Alexander told him to bend over and he will show him where his shoe fits. Nearly killed each other." Hercules said as I bit my lip.

"I will go talk to him." I said as I walked into the opposite parlor as Washington walked out leaving as I walked into parlor as he leaned against a chair as he looked down.

"Alexander, are you alright?" I asked as he looked up at me.

"I have so much work to do." He said as he walked past me and I looked at him shocked as I walked out.

"Eliza? What is it?" Angelica asked as I shook my head.

"Alexander… Something is going on with him.." I said as she put her hand on my arm.

"Talk to him." She said as I nodded.

"I will." I said as she smiled at me and I smiled back. "Well, tomorrow we have a wedding to prepare for. You get to meet all of these fancy officials and things like that." I said as she blushed.

"I know, I'm worried. What if I am not fancy enough for George? He is our president and the man that fought for our country. What if I don't match him statemen expectations." Angelica said worried as I looked at her.

"Angie, you looked so regal when you told Jefferson to leave. I think you will do just fine." I said as she sighed and nodded.

"I am going to go finish sewing the rest of my veil." I said as I nodded.

"Okay, I am going to talk to Alexander." I said as we walked upstairs and I knocked on Alexander's door and walked in.

"I'm busy." Alexander said as I walked over to his desk and I rested my hands on his shoulders. "I'm busy." He repeated as I bit my lip.

"What happened?" I asked again as he put his quill down.

"Jefferson is a piece of crap." Alexander said as I massage his shoulders.

"Alexander, don't say that." I said as he turned and faced me. "Alexander?" I asked confused as he grabbed a small black box.

"You know how I asked if someday that if I asked if I would marry you what you would say?" He asked as I nodded.

"Alexander do you want to change our lives?" I asked as he nodded and went to one knee.

"Elizabeth Schuyler will you please be my wife?" He asked as I started to shake. He looked at me worried as I fell to my knees in front of him.

"Of course." I whispered as he pulled me into a loving kiss as I felt him slip the ring onto my finger. "We need to wait till after the wedding to tell the others." I said as he nodded. "I love you." I said as he brushed my hair out of my face. "I need to get some rest. We have some much to do." I said as he helped me stand up. "I'll see you tomorrow." I said as I walked out and went to Peggy and I's room while I took my ring off. "What are you doing?" I asked as I saw her packing her trunk.

"Hercules proposed to me a while ago. Once the wedding for Angie and Washington. He and I are going to Manhattan. Back home to his little tailor shop." Peggy said as I looked at her shocked.

"Oh my Peggy. That's amazing." I said as I hugged her tightly. "The Schuyler Sisters are getting broken up…" I said softly as she looked at me.

"What do you mean? We are always going to be sisters forever." Peggy said confused as I pulled my ring out.

"Alexander and I are getting married." I said as she covered her mouth.

"We can't tell Angie till after the wedding." I said as she nodded.

"Of course." She said as I yawned. "We better get some rest." I said as she nodded.

"Okay." I said as I blew out my candle.

* * *

"Angie?" I called out knocking on her door as I walked in and stopped dead in my tracks. "Oh Angie you look amazing." I said covering my mouth as I looked at my older sister in her white wedding dress that Hercules made as she fluffed out her large white skirt as I picked up the tulle veil and started to pin it into her curls as she touched my hand.

"Eliza… I can't believe I am getting married." Angie said as I nodded.

"I know Angie and you look beautiful." I said as Peggy walked in her fanciest dark yellow dress as I finished helping Angelica with her necklace as she looked at us worried.

"Eliza, I pray you tell me what is bothering you and Peggy. I can see it in your eyes." Angelica said as I looked down.

"Angie, Peggy and I have something to confess to you." I said as Angelica looked at us worried.

"Peggy and I are engaged." I said as her eyes widen.

"What?" She asked shocked as I showed her my ring and Peggy showed her hers.

"When did these happened? Why didn't you tell me?" She asked as I sighed.

"Well, Alexander proposed the night Jefferson came for dinner." I said as Peggy looked down and fiddle with her hands.

"Well, Hercules proposed a week ago but you were already getting the wedding ready and we didn't want to ruin your big day Angelica. Please don't be upset..." Peggy said as she hugged us.

"I'm not upset. I'm so happy that I made the right choice and we all get to be happy." She said as she cupped each of our cheeks. "Now we better be going. We have a wedding to go do." She said as we giggled and we hurried out of the room. Peggy and I held her dress's slight train as we walked down the stairs and we walked to the door leading to the garden.

"Ready to change your life?" I asked as she nodded and Peggy and I took one of her arms each and we walked outside to the garden that was now beautifully decorated with candles and flowers. We looked down the aisle and saw Alexander fixing Washington's many medals from his service to our country as Lafayette sat adorn in his shiny navy blue and gold coat as Angie nudged me.

"When did Lafayette get here?" She asked as we shrugged our shoulders.

"Must have been a surprise." I said as Laurens got up from his chair to greet Hercules as I saw Burr talking to a much older woman who was clinging to his arm.

"Let's go." Angelica said as the wedding march stated and we walked her down the aisle. There were so many different faces of many people who we never have seen before as we made it to the end of the aisle. Peggy sat down next to Laurens and Hercules as I stood beside her and took her small bouquet of flowers while the priest cleared his throat and everyone settled in their seats to watch.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this congregation, to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony; which is an honorable estate, instituted of God in the time of man's innocence, signifying unto us the mystical union that is betwixt Christ and his Church; which holy estate Christ adorned and beautified with his presence, and first miracle that he wrought, in Cana of Galilee; and is commended of Saint Paul to be honorable among all men: and therefore is not by any to be enterprise, nor taken in hand, unadvisedly, lightly, or wantonly, to satisfy men's carnal lusts and appetites, like brute beasts that have no understanding; but reverently, discreetly, advisedly, soberly, and in the fear of God; duly considering the causes for which Matrimony was ordained." The minster said as Washington beamed at Angelica in pride as I smiled at the two love birds widely. "Now General George Washington, will you have this Woman to be your wedded Wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honor, and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all other, keep her only unto her, so long as you both shall live?" The Priest asked as Washington looked at my sister with a wide smile and looked back at the priest.

"I do." He said as the priest turned to face Angie, who was shaking in excitement.

"Now Miss. Angelica Schuyler, will you have this Man to be your wedded Husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love him, comfort him, honor, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all other, keep him only unto him, so long as you both shall live?" The priest asked Angelica as she nodded.

"I do." Angelica said proudly as Washington squeezed her hand.

"Does anyone object to this union of this two people. Speak now or forever hold your peace." The priest said as I closed my eyes and prayed to God no one would stand up.

"By the power vested in me by the power of God. I pronounce thee man and wife. You may now kiss your bride." The priest said as Washington pulled back her veil and pulled Angie close to him and kissed her softly in front of our as everyone clapped and cheered. I heard him whisper I love you as they slipped their wedding bands on their fingers. They then walked up the aisle, hand and hand into their new lives.

* * *

 _Hey Guys, Sorry for the delay of this chapter. I have been suffering from a horrible case of writers block. Forgive me please! Hope you all enjoyed this!_


	14. Book One: Chapter 14

Angelica and Washington were walking arm and arm together as we went to the reception. They thanked all the high-ranking people as they walked over to us as Lafayette raised a glass of his wine and embraced the newly-weds. "Félicitations au président Washington et à Madame. Angelica Washington." Laf babbled in French as Washington took his hand and Angelica hugged him.

"Lafayette when did you get here? I thought you were still in France." Angelica said shocked as Lafayette looked at her.

"I wanted to surprise the la jeune mariée." He said as Angelica hugged him.

"Merci Marquis de Lafayette." She said as he nodded.

"Laurens, I'm so happy that you can make it." Washington said as he nodded.

"Of course sir, I'm more than willing to come watch your union." Laurens said as Alexander raised a glass.

"To our president and his beautiful wife." Alexander said as I raised my glass.

"From the Schuyler sisters to our new brother. We are so happy to have you in our lives George and are forever grateful for you." I said as he smiled at me.

"Thank you Eliza." He said as Angelica embraced Peggy and me.

"I want you two to know. That just because I am married now and you two are going to get married. That we are still sisters and will forever and always be sisters." She whispered as I felt my cheek grow wet.

"Sista Sista?" I asked as Angelica giggled.

"Sista Sista forever." She said as Peggy kissed her cheek as Washington cleared his throat.

"I believe that you owe me a dance Missus. Washington." Washington said as Angelica smiled and turned back to him.

"Of course my dear husband." She said smiling at him and then turned back to face us. "I should go dance." She said as we motioned her to go. She took his hand and they walked out to the dance floor and they started to dance as man and wife. I smiled at them as Alexander stood beside me.

"Care to dance?" He asked as I shook my head.

"No, not right now." I said as he grabbed my hand and motioned me to follow him. "Where are we going?" I asked as we walked to the altar.

"I want us to get married now. I want us to live our life happily together. I already arranged ourselves living arrangements in Manhattan so that you are close enough to Peggy." He said as I looked at him and then to the priest. "Elizabeth, I am promising you that even though I don't have a dollar to my name, an acre of land but I will I can provide for you and make you so happy." He said as I looked at him and smiled.

"I love you." I said as he and I looked at each other. Alexander motioned the priest to speak as the priest cleared his throat.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this congregation, to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony; which is an honorable estate, instituted of God in the time of man's innocence, signifying unto us the mystical union that is betwixt Christ and his Church; which holy estate Christ adorned and beautified with his presence, and first miracle that he wrought, in Cana of Galilee; and is commended of Saint Paul to be honorable among all men: and therefore is not by any to be enterprise, nor taken in hand, unadvisedly, lightly, or wantonly, to satisfy men's carnal lusts and appetites, like brute beasts that have no understanding; but reverently, discreetly, advisedly, soberly, and in the fear of God; duly considering the causes for which Matrimony was ordained." The minster said as Alexander beamed at me in pride as I smiled back at him widely. "Now Mister. Alexander Hamilton, will you have this Woman to be your wedded Wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honor, and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all other, keep her only unto her, so long as you both shall live?" The Priest asked as Alexander looked at me with a wide smile and looked back at the priest.

"I do." He said as the priest turned to face Me, who was shaking.

"Now Miss. Elizabeth Schuyler, will you have this Man to be your wedded Husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love him, comfort him, honor, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all other, keep him only unto him, so long as you both shall live?" The priest asked I as I nodded and took a deep breath.

"Yes. I do." I said as the priest smiled and closed his bible.

"By the power vested in me by the power of God. I pronounce thee man and wife. You may now kiss your bride." The priest said as Alexander pulled back pulled me close to him and kissed me softly on the lips as I wrapped my arms around his neck as he pulled away from me and smiled as he pressed his forehead against mine as I felt him slip a ring onto my finger.

"I love you Alexander Hamilton and I will never stop." I said as he kissed me again.

"Let's go back to the party my wife." Alexander said as he took my hand and we walked back just in time for cake and more champagne. I grabbed my glass and raised it to the happy couple.

"To Angelica and George. For our union and the hope that you provide. May you always be satisfied." I called out as Angelica smiled at me and raised her glass towards me while she blew me a kiss.

* * *

It's been six months since the wedding and finally Angelica and George were going on their wedding tour as she put her hands on my shoulders.

"Are you sure that you can handle this by yourself?" She asked as I nodded and put my hand on my growing stomach.

"Angelica, I promise you. I will be fine, nothing bad will happen." I said as Washington finished speaking with his stable boy as he walked over to us.

"The carriage is ready. Ready to go?" He said as Angelica nodded.

"I'm just worried. Peggy and Hercules are married and are in Manhattan. I am worried about you being by yourself with Alexander doing the things for the Constitution and we aren't here for you." Angelica said worried as I shook my head.

"I promise I will be fine." I said as Angelica looked back at Washington and nodded.

"Alright, fine. I will be back soon." She said hugging me and then walked to the carriage as Washington helped her in. I waved goodbye to her hand and had one hand resting on my stomach. I watched the carriage as it became a small bleak speck. I walked back inside the house and I walked into the parlor. I started tending to the fire as I sat down in my favorite chair and I started to sew quietly to myself as the room started to grow dark. I got up and noticed it was starting to storm as I walked to the kitchen and started to make me something to eat and I finished eating my small piece of chicken and potatoes as I cleaned off my plate. I started to go back to my spot and finished sewing the rest of my baby's quilt as I felt the baby kicking up a storm in my stomach as I put a soothing hand on my stomach.

"Easy now little one." I said chuckling as I felt them calm down. "Now, let us go to sleep. Hopefully Papa will be home soon." I said softly as I watered the fire and it was nothing but ambers. I walked upstairs with a small candle in my hand as I walked upstairs to Alexander and I's bed chambers and locked the door. I started to untie the front of my dress and I slide my dress to the floor and I folded up neatly as I put it away in my drawer. I put on my loose night dress and I blew out my candle. I climbed into bed and I started to fall asleep. I woke up to someone knocking on the door as I sat up. I got out of bed slowly and put my dressing gown on and I light my candle and carried it to the door as I unlocked my door and revealed my disheveled husband. "Hello my love." I said with a smile playing on my lips.

"Hi..." He said quietly as he pecked my lips and started to take off his emerald green jacket as I sat on our bed. I watched him as he finally climbed into bed. I climbed into bed next to him.

"Long day?" I whispered to him as he nodded.

"I am going to make sure we have a Constitution that will be the example for our son." He said as I giggled.

"And what if it is a girl?" I asked as he put his hand gently on my stomach.

"I know in my heart that there is a boy." He said rubbing my stomach as I giggled. He pecked my nose and I smiled at him as I blew out my candle. I laid next to him as he kept trying to talk about baby names. I tried to fall asleep till the perfect name came up.

"Philip Alexander." I said as he looked at me.

"What?" He asked as I sat up.

"If it is a boy then Philip Alexander Hamilton and if it is a girl then Angelica Holly Hamilton." I said as he nodded.

"Why the name Philip?" He asked as I sighed. "Well, it is the name of the name that pretty much drove me into running and finding you. And Angelica is the well named after the name of the one person that never wanted to give up on Peggy or Me." I said as he nodded.

"Alright then it is settle." He said kissing my cheek and then laid down and went to sleep. I fell asleep next to him contently as I felt Alexander pull me close to him.

* * *

I felt tears and sweat go down my face as Angelica and Peggy kept telling me to calm down and push.

"Come on Eliza. One more. You need to push hard." Angelica said as I shook my head.

"I can't. It hurts too much!" I cried as my chest heaved more and more as Angelica took my hand.

"Eliza. Take a deep breath." She said as I took a deep breath and shook my head. "You can do it Liza. One more push then this is over and you have your little baby. You and Alexander will have your little baby." Angie said as I nodded and took a deep breath and Peggy looked at me and patted my legs.

"Alright, one more push, Eliza then this is over." She said as I took a deep breath and nodded.

"Alright, one more push." Peggy said as she stood in front of my spread legs and Angelica took my hand. "I see the head! Eliza push again!" Peggy said excited as I started to push and pusher harder as I let out a loud scream of pain till cries filled the room.

"It's a boy!" She said as I felt different tears fall down my face. I let out a struggling laugh as Angelica wrapped my new babe in a linen sheet as she put him on my chest.

"Look at him." I said as his dark eyes looked at me as I brushed his tears away as I kissed his tiny forehead gently. I giggled through my tears as baby Philip grabbed at my finger. Alexander came running in and stopped dead in his tracks as he looked at us with tears in his eyes.

"That is our son?" He asked as I nodded.

"Yes that's him." I said as he looked at me and fell to his knees next to me.

"Do you want to hold him?" I asked as he nodded quickly. I started to gently hand Philip to him as Philip wailed. "Oh little one don't cry." He said as he finally settled down in Alexander's arms as I looked at my two boys and smiled.

"I love you so much Eliza. You have given me the best thing on earth." Alexander said as he put Philip back into my arms as he sat on the bed beside me. We laid together without noticing that Angelica and Peggy left us alone with our little boy and ourselves happily as Alexander kept looking at me and our baby contently in my arms as I looked at Philip and smiled.

"Welcome to the world my little boy." I said quietly as I kissed his forehead as the six-hour old baby wrinkled his forehead and fell asleep.


	15. Book One: Chapter 15

I sat in the rocking chair, rocking Philip gently as I heard someone walk up the stairs. I put Philip back in his bassinet as my wiggly three-month-old baby giggled and was trying to grab at his feet as I covered him up with his blue and brown quilt. I laughed at my little boy as I heard someone clear their throat. "That must be my grandson." Someone said as I froze and turn to see my father standing in the door way.

"What… what are you doing here?" I asked scared as I picked Philip up and held him close to me.

"What. A father cannot see his daughter and his grandson. My, he looks like that demon spawn that you ran off. Sad to see my first grandchild is a bastard." Father said as I held Philip closer to my chest as I looked down at my baby as he looked back at me with curious eyes.

"My child is not a bastard. His father and I are married. How on earth did you find us here? This is Washington's private residence." I said as he chuckled.

"I have friends that have been keeping an eye on you and Angelica but Peggy is missing." Father said as he circled around me.

"Peggy is off living her own life." I said as I started to shake. "You need to leave please… You can't be here." I said nervously as Father looked at me.

"What did you say to me?" He asked lowly as I started to shake harder as Philip started to whimper. I started to him and I took a deep breath.

"Please leave. You are scaring my son." I said worried as he glared at me and then at Philip as my eyes filled with terror.

"You come with me and leave that child. You have a life filled with promise with Samuel Seabury in London." Father said as I shook my head.

"No… I have my life here." I said as Father glared.

"You will regret this!" He yelled as he threw the rocking chair and walked out as Philip started to wail at the sudden noise. I tried to soothe him as I heard people walking in.

"Eliza?" Alexander called out as I didn't acknowledge him as I kept trying soothe him as Alexander appeared in the doorway.

"Oh Lord, what happened?" Alexander asked as he picked up the chair and walked over to us.

"He… He…" I stuttered as Alexander took Philip out of my arms gently as he finally settled down and was placed in his bassinet. Alexander walked over to me slowly and sat me on own bed as Philip started to stir.

"I should." I started to say but Alexander shook his head and knelt in front of me.

"Who is 'He'?" Alexander asked slowly as I saw Angie and George in the door way.

"Angie… Daddy knows we are here… He knows that I have Philip and wants me to leave everything I have here." I said as Angelica covered her mouth shocked.

"How did he get in the house?" George asked carefully.

"I don't know. I remember locking the doors when you left." I said while Alexander touched my hands gently.

"It's okay Eliza. Your safe, he is never going to hurt you." Alexander said as he looked me in the eyes. I took a deep breath as I realized it was true. I nodded my head and he took my hands. "Come along let's go get something to eat and let little Philip sleep." Alexander said as I bit my lip and we walked out of the room together and I closed the door tightly. I started to walk down the stairs nervously as I felt my heart beating out of my chest. "How about I got make you some tea." Alexander said, I giggled.

"It's alright, I will make it." I said pecking his cheek and walked to the kitchen as I started to make a pot of tea as Angelica walked in. I started to make my tea as I started to shake as Angie touched my arm as I jerked.

"Eliza." Angelica said as she gently took the tea pot from me and I looked at her.

"Go sit down, I'll make us some tea." She said as I nodded and I walked out of the kitchen and stopped. I heard Washington and Alexander talking, and I stood by the wall to listen in.

"I need you at this convention. I know that Angelica going to visit Peggy because of her child being born and with what happened with your wife. You are needing you there." Washington said as I heard Alexander take deep breath. "It is what is best for our nation." Washington said as I walked back to the kitchen.

"Peggy had her baby?" I asked, Angelica nodded.

"Yes. A healthy little girl named Elizabeth Philippa. I know that me leaving to go help her is horrible timing, I can tell her my trip is shorten." Angelica said as I shook my head.

"No, go visit my niece for me. I know that you have too. And I know that I can't go because of Philip. I promise you will be fine." I said as she nodded and handed me tea. I took a sip and I put my cup down.

"So where is George and Alexander going?" I asked as she sighed.

"The Constitutional Convention. Tomorrow they are going to take me to Manhattan, then they are going to swing back to pick up things up here and then they will head off to Philadelphia." Angie explained as I nodded.

"Are you sure you are okay with this?" Angelica asked, I nodded.

"Of course." I said as she rubbed her arm gently. I heard Philip upstairs crying as I put my cup down. "Philip must be hunger." I said as Angie nodded.

"I'll clean up." Angelica said. I nodded and I kissed her cheek.

"I'll be right back." I said and walked upstairs and I walked inside our room and I picked up my crying boy as I started to rock him and I put him back down as he cooed at me. "Now love, are you hunger?" I asked as I pick up my nursing covering as I put it over my chest and unbutton the front of dress. I put my nursing covering on as I slide off my shift and picked my hungry son as I put him under the cover as he took my breast and started to eat contently as I sat on the rocking chair. I rocked softly as someone knocked on my door. "Come in." I said as I fixed my covering as Alexander walked in and closed the door.

"Someone must be hungry." Alexander said as I nodded. "He is happy." I said as I smiled at him.

"So… I was asked to be at the constitutional convention." Alexander said as I nodded.

"I heard and I am happy for you." I said and he nodded.

"Are you sure?" I asked as he nodded.

"I am. I promise we will be back when you are gone." I said as he smiled and kissed me on the lips gently.

"Let me make myself more decent then I will start making dinner." I said as he nodded. "Of course my love." He said as I got up and put my full son in his bassinet. I fixed my dress and I took off my nursing cover. I brushed my skirt off and walked over to Alexander and I pulled him into a loving kiss.

"Come on, let me have Philip." I said as Alexander shook his head wrinkling his nose playfully. I laughed and looked at the boys.

"Let me and my son have some time together." Alexander said, I smiled at my two boys and we walked downstairs.

"Angie do you want some help making dinner?" I asked as I walked in. "Of course." I said as she nodded. "Of course." She said as I walked in and we started to cook.

"So are you excited about meeting little Elizabeth Philippa?" I asked as Angie smiled.

"Of course. In the letter that Peggy sent to me. She says that instead of calling her Elizabeth, they call her Little Pippa so they don't confuse you and her." Angie said as I awed. "Oh that is too precious." I said as I finished dinner.

"Dinner is served." I called out as I walked out and saw Washington holding Philip. "You are actually holding the baby." I said shocked as he nodded.

"Well, he is my nephew after all." George said as I took my little boy from him after I put dinner on the table.

"Let me put him upstairs." I said and took him upstairs so that he could sleep contently in his bassinet.

"I'll be back soon little one." I said as I kissed his forehead.

* * *

"Eliza are you sure you will be alright?" Angelica asked me. She was brushing off her travel peach skirt and looked at me worried while I watched Alexander and George were waiting patiently, I nodded.

"I promise I will be fine. Good and see baby Pippa for me." I said while George helped her into the carriage. I blew her a kiss as Alexander ran over to me.

"I will be back before the sun rises." He said as I nodded.

"Alright." I said and gave him a swift kiss on the lips. I waved to them as I watched them ride off while the sun began to set. I walked in and locked the door up tightly, I took a deep breath and I walked into the parlor where Philip was playing in his bed with his small toys. "Little one." I said giggling as I watched him play with his feet as I picked him up and kissed her forehead. "Let me go eat then we will go to sleep." I said and then put him down. I started to walk to the kitchen to heat some leftover stew from lunch for myself and quickly cleaned up after I ate my dinner. I blew out all the candles before I grabbed my sleeping boy and walked upstairs to his small nursery. I laid him down as I locked the windows in his room and looked over at my sleeping boy. "Goodnight my little Philip. Momma loves you." I said as I kissed his forehead gently and walked out of his room and went to my room to ready myself for bed. I blew out all off my candles and went to bed. I woke up to the smelling of smoke and the room feeling too hot. I sat up and saw that the curtains in our room were engulfed in flames. I jumped out of bed and ran out into the hallway as I was stopped by the fire growing larger. I heard Philip shrieking in his room and I held my night dress close to me. I managed to get to Philip's room and dodged a falling beam. I fell to the ground and pulled myself up as I felt my eye starting to water and burn from the heavy smoke. I grabbed my son and started to try escape. How could this happen? I made sure all my candles were blown out and that all the fireplace were out before bed. I couldn't open the door and started to yell out as I felt my skin burn from the heat as I throw open the door and fell down the steps and I gasped for air. I could barely stand as I held Philip close to my chest and my vison was blurry. I fell to knees as I heard horses galloping towards us. I felt someone viscously rip Philip out of my arms while he screamed. "No! My baby!" I screamed, trying to run to him as I felt someone slap me to the ground.

"Don't hurt the child." My father said while I rubbed my eyes and saw that my father was holding a torch while I saw Samuel Seabury placing my son in a small basket and my father grabbed my arm and I pulled away from him.

"No! Let me go!" I screamed. I felt someone smack me hard in the back of the head. I fell to the ground and my world was dark. I heard Philip wailing as I tried to get up but I couldn't go and comfort my son. I felt someone pick me up and put me on a horse. I felt pain throbbing in my skull as I tried to move but was pinned down to the horse as the horses started to move. "Please… Let me go…" I whimpered as someone pull my hair to silence me. I fell silence. The war might have been won but this is a battle that I am not ready for.

 ** _End Of Book One_**

* * *

Hello Hello Hello! This is the end of the first book of the _War Not Won Series._ I hope you like this and will read the next one. I am starting to work on it and I hope you will read it and will follow this story of Eliza and her battle of fighting to come back to her son and her husband.


	16. Book Two: Chapter 1

_Hello Hello Hello! Welcome To Book Two of The War Not Won Series. Instead of making a new story. I thought I would just add on. I hope that you guys love it. I'm loving the reviews! Now let us start with Book Two. PS If you guys don't like this format, let me know in the reviews and I will make a new story for y'all. Happy Reading!_

 _Book Two~ The Battle Now Waged_

* * *

 _Alexander Hamilton's POV_

* * *

President Washington and I started to ride back to the house while the sun just broke over the horizon. Washington's jaw dropped, I looked at him confused while he stopped the carriage and looked over at me. "Why is there smoke?" He asked and I felt my heart rate grow faster. We rode quickly to the house and we stopped in horror. The plantation was burnt to the ground.

"Eliza!" I yelled as I ran towards the smoke and the amber filled house where I saw nothing. Everything was gone... "Eliza! Where are you!" I screamed as I nearly tripped over the burnt remains of the house.

"Hamilton!" Washington yelled, I turned and saw him holding a basket that was crying loudly. I ran out of the house and saw him holding my son. I took him out of the basket he was laying in from Washington and I looked at him.

"My son…" I said breaking down as he looked up at me with tear filled eyes as I brushed away his tears. "Where is your momma?" I asked him knowing that he won't give me an answer.

"Someone burnt down this house…" I said as Washington picked up abandoned torches. I looked at him.

"Do you think whoever did this, took Eliza?" I asked as he nodded.

"Possibly. We need to go and find help." Washington said as I looked at him and back at my son.

"Okay…" I said as I held him close to me and we got back to the carriage. Washington got the horses moving and I looked down at my son. He started to cry as I started to rock him but he kept crying. "Why can't he stop crying?" I asked Washington as he shook his head.

"He must be hunger." Washington said and I looked down at Philip.

"That is normally Eliza takes care of feeding him… We could try to give him cow's milk?" I said as Washington nodded.

"I'll try to find us a farm." Washington said as we rode to a small farm and got down. He ran to the door and knocked on the door as a woman with a child on her hip opened.

"Can I help you sirs?" She asked as I nodded.

"Please do you have some milk? My son is hunger and we can't find his mother." I said as she opened the door widely.

"Of course, Come in sirs." She said, putting her child down and letting us in her house. "Here let me get one of my daughter's old bottles." She said grabbing a glass bottle and put a rubber cap on it after it was filled with milk. "Here you go little lamb." She said as she looked at Philip and handed me the bottle. I put the bottle at my son's hunger lips and he took it happily.

"What happened to the boy's mother?" The woman asked as I shook my head while still looking at my son.

"We don't know. My home where she was staying was burnt to the ground. We were taking my wife to see her sister before we headed to Philadelphia. We came back to grab our other supplies but my home was burnt down and she was gone. The boy however was not harmed." Washington explained as the woman at us with a confused looked.

"You're the owner of the house that was sentence to burn?" She asked as Washington nodded and looked at her confused.

"What do you mean sentenced to burn?" He asked and the woman closed the cabinet and looked at her children.

"Go find your father please." She said as she hurried them out of the room. She turned back to us and pushed a piece of her hair behind her ear nervously. "Samuel Seabury and an older gentleman came by early yesterday evening. Asked if they could water their horses in our barn. They had a gaggle of men with them sirs. When my husband invited them in. The older gentleman explained that they are on their way to free his daughter. She had been kidnapped and forced to have a child with the owner of the house. I felt bad for her sirs, and I was happy that they were going to save her sirs. My husband went with them because he felt for the girl. Mister Seabury said that they were going to save the girl and take her back and that they were going to punish the man that took her by burning his home." She said as I felt my heart beating out of my chest.

"May we speak with your husband ma'am?" I asked as she nodded.

"I will go see if he is up." She said and walked out of the room. I turned to Washington as he looked at me, cold faced.

"Seabury burnt down my home… That man should be killed." He said as the woman walked back in with her husband.

"What is this all about Rose." He muttered and his wife pointed at us and the man walked in.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" He asked and Washington stood up from his spot.

"Yes. Why did you join Samuel Seabury and burn down the home of the President of The United States?" He asked as the man's eyes widen in terror.

"Jack what did you do?!" His wife exclaimed scared as I looked at him.

"Where is my wife? You helped Seabury kidnap her." I said as he looked at me.

"I am so sorry sirs. I was helping Seabury and the older man because they asked for more assistance in seeking passage on a ship that was London bound." The man said as I held myself back from lunging at the man.

"Why did you help him?" I asked him as he looked down.

"They still have control in England. Our families are still there. They threaten to hurt them." He said as I sighed. "I am sorry sir. But I needed to protect my family from the King." He said when a little girl came running into the room. "Go play Betsy." He said as the little girl looked at me.

"He has a baby, Mama." She said point at Philip, who was soundly sleeping in my arms.

"Betsy go find your brother." Her mother said and she ran out.

"I am the president of our new nation. I could have protected you." Washington said.

"Yes you are the president to a nation that has nothing to protect them." He said embittered and I stood up ready to defend him but was stopped when he put his hand on my shoulder.

"Thank you for giving us milk to feed the child. We must get going." Washington said as he fixed his hat and we walked out to the carriage.

"Here you go sir. We watered your horses for you." A young boy said handing Washington the reins.

"Thank you young man." He said as I got into the back and put Philip back in the basket and covered him with my coat. "We need to get to get to Manhattan. That's only way they can get out." Washington said as he motioned the horses to go.

"If we miss them then we need to sign the Constitution and fight for Eliza …" I said quietly as Washington looked at me.

"We will try and get to her. I promise you Hamilton." He said and we sat in quiet for hours till the sun started to set and we made it back to Manhattan. I sighed relieved as we arrived at Mulligan's tailor shop and started to rest as Angelica walked out the door.

"George? Alexander? What are you two doing here?" She asked confused, we got out of the carriage and I went to the back and I got the basket. Philip was wide awake and looked up at me with curious eyes as he tried to reach out and tug on my hair.

"Something happened…" Washington said as Angelica crossed her arms and looked at him.

"What do you mean something happened? Where is Eliza?" She asked gravely as I looked down.

"Seabury and your father came to Mount Vernon and burnt down the mansion. Everything is gone… They kidnapped Eliza and they are on their way to London." I said, she covered her mouth shocked.

"Oh no…" She said as I saw a tear fall down her face. "When are you going to save her?" Angelica asked and I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know… We don't know where she is…" I said as I felt Philip starting to get fussy.

"Why don't I take him from you. You can go get the horses settled in." Angelica said, taking her nephew from my arms and walked back inside. We walked to the back of the shop with the horses and we untied them from the cart.

"I'll take our trunks in. Get the horses put up?" Washington asked.

"Yes sir." I said nodding and I started to unharnessed the horses and put them in their own stalls. I finished and I latched the door. "Eliza? Where are you?" I asked myself as I looked at the moon shine brightly in the night sky. "I will find you my love. I swear." I said before I walked inside the house.

* * *

 _Elizabeth Hamilton née Schuyler POV_

* * *

I woke up in a room with only a single candle on the window sill next to me. I sat up and rubbed my head as I got up and tried to pull on the door handle. It was locked as I realized that I wasn't in my room. I wasn't in Mount Vernon with my son… I was locked away in some room far from my child and my husband and that I was taken from those I love. I started to bang hard against the door as my chest heaved harder and hard and my face was stained with tears. I slide down against the door and pulled my knees to my chest. "Think about something happy… Calm down and think something happy…" I said to myself as I closed my eyes and thought about Peggy's wedding.

 _"Peggy! You look absolutely adorable!" I said as I fixed her favorite flower crown and she brushed off her light-yellow cream dress. "Eliza? When are you and Alexander going to get married?" Peggy asked when Angelica walked in. "Well… Can I confess something to you two?" I asked as Angelica started to fix Peggy's veil. "Alexander and I got married the same night that Angelica and George did." I said. "What?!" Angelica and Peggy said shocked and amazing. "He didn't want to wait and we got married. I know I should have told you after we did but we didn't want to take away from your wedding." I said as Angelica smiled at me. "I'm so happy for you Eliza. Now we must get our lovely little sister here ready to marry Hercules Mulligan." Angie said as Peggy got up and brushed off her skirt again. "Peggy you look fine." I said. "I'm nervous." Peggy said, Angelica patted her hand gently. "I was too but I felt better when I walked down the aisle and I saw George, I know I was making the right choice." Angie said and Peggy hugged her. "Okay, let's go." Peggy said as I handed her the marigolds she was carrying with her down the aisle. "Angie do you think Hercules is nervous?" Peggy asked as we walked out of her room and down the stairs. "I am sure he is." Angie said when the music from the garden started to play. "Ready?" I asked and she nodded. "Let's do this." She said and we started to walk her down the aisle. Mulligan had his navy-blue military coat on and a tricornered hat instead of his normal beanie and long grey coat. He beamed at her proudly as we walked her down happily. He extended his hand to her as she took it with her own shaking. Angelica and I sat with our husbands as we watched our youngest sister become a wife to the man that truly loves her. After the priest pronounced them man and wife, Hercules took her in his arms and kissed her in front of us. We all cheered and then it melted away…"_

I smiled at the memory I recalled. I heard the door starting to open and jumped away from the door. I started to shake when Samuel Seabury walked in, he looked at me and closed the door and locked me in with him.

"Ah you have finally awake my bride." He said as he tried to touch my cheek and I jerked away from him.

"Let me go Seabury." I said bravely as he circled around me like I was a play thing to him.

"Why? I would much rather have some time with my future wife. After all, come tomorrow evening my dear Elizabeth. You will be my wife and you will be submissive to me." He said as he came closer to me. I started to shake harder and harder as he pushed me to the bed and forced himself on top of me.

"No! Let me go!" I screamed as he ripped my night dress off… Leaving me bare in front of him.

"Now my bride. You will listen to me." He said as he grabbed me and my body was racking with tears. I screamed as he slapped me hard across the face. My screams fell silent as he punched me hard in the face knocking me unconscious. I woke up to my body hurting all over and a sheet being tossed over my bare body. I watched Seabury buckle his trousers and toss back on his robes. "Now my dear. I will let you rest till tomorrow morning. Then we will be off to London to the Chapel. Then off to our residence where you will be locked away only for my pleasure." Seabury said as he brushed his sandy brown hair out of his eyes and his dark brown eyes bored into mine while he wore a sickly grin. I trembled in fear as he walked out and left me by myself. I started to cry hard into my pillow as I tried to think of something to make me stop.

 _"Alexander he is only a month old he cannot roll onto his stomach yet!" I said laughing as Alexander was laying on the floor with Philip on his stomach just like Philip and was talking to him. Sometimes breaks from when he is writing the papers at the Constitution that already in place but was failing was the best part of the day. Alexander would always come straight into the parlor where Philip and I were and would pulled him close to him and would talk and rock him for a time and then would go back to writing. "Look at our boy Eliza! He is so strong!" Alexander said as he got up and bounced around like a hyper active rabbit. "I wonder where he got that from?" I asked with a grin across my face. Alexander looked at me and walked over. He knelt in front of my chair and took my hand. "He learned it from his mother." He said as he kissed my knuckles and Philip started to grow fussy. "Come now young one." Alexander said picking him up gently and handing him to me. I looked at my dark eyed son and at my husband as we sat together in harmony."_

I brushed away my tears at that memory. I started to close my eyes as my head hit a hard pillow and prayed that Alexander would find me.

"Oh Alexander please at least have our son…" I said hopeful that my son wasn't harmed and was only just hunger… I fell asleep in pain, cold and hurting. I woke up to someone walking into the room and I opened my eyes to see a young girl carrying in a large dress, a hat and a corset. She put them on the chair and walked out and the door was locked again. I sat up and I started to shake. I looked at the window and thought of jumping out into the cold water but it was the middle of January and I could freeze to death if I did that. I wrapped the sheet around me and walked slowly over to the chair and pulled out the corset. I put it on and started to tie it and then put the shift on along with the large dress. I brushed off the teal fabric and put on the large hat. I am going to find my Alexander and get back to my son. I need to escape. I finished and someone knocked on the door and walked in.

"Ah you have learned quickly Elizabeth." Seabury said as I squeezed my eyes shut tightly as I felt him walk up behind me and squeeze my backside hard. I whimpered at the unwanted contact as he pulled away. "Now, we must hurry. We are on the first boat out of here." He said. He roughly grabbed my wrists and put a pair of shackles on them and pulled tightly on it. "Now my pet. You speak and I will make sure that demon spawn child of yours is kill." He said causing my eyes to widen in fear. I lurched forward as he pulled me down the stairs and out the door into the frigid winter air. He led me through a large crowd and I kept my mouth shut. We made it to the docks when I saw a large looming ship.

"Ah Mister. Seabury this must be your bride." A man said as Seabury nodded.

"This is my Elizabeth. Is the ship ready?" He asked and the man nodded. "

We leave in fifteen minutes, sir." He said as Seabury started to lead me onto the ship. I stopped when I saw Washington in the crowd. I heard him yelling my name. He stuck out like a sore thumb and when he saw me Seabury already had me on the ship.

"Eliza!" He yelled as he tried to get to me. The crowd was too thick and when I fought back against Seabury. He pulled me roughly close to him and slapped me hard enough that I went limp… I cried out in pain and fell to the ground as the captain climbed on board and they plank letting people onto the ship was removed. I heard George yelling for me and I couldn't speak. I felt Seabury grab my hair and pull me towards a cabin. He tossed me in and locked the door. I screamed out in frustration and slide against the door. I'm not ready for this battle.

"Alexander… Please save me." I said as I gave out and fell asleep on the floor.


	17. Book Two: Chapter 2

_Hello Hello Hello! I am loving all of the reviews I am getting. I love the advice that you all are giving me. I also want to let you all know that I am going to start update every Friday. School is starting up for me and I won't be writing as often. But Friday I will reserve for update the Series. Alright back to the story. Happy Reading Everybody_

* * *

 _Alexander Hamilton's POV_

* * *

I kept walking through out Manhattan till I found another inn. I prayed that it wasn't going to be the same answer. I walked inside the inn and an old woman stood up. "May I help you sir?" She asked as I nodded.

"I'm looking for Samuel Seabury. He came in early last night." I said as she nodded.

"I'm sorry sir. But they left early this morning." She said as I looked at her.

"Wait what do you mean they?" I asked confused.

"A woman came with him." She said as I perked up.

"Wait she was here? Did she give her name?" I asked hopefully.

"No sir. She was fast asleep from what Mister. Seabury said was very traumatic events earlier that night." She explained as I felt my heart break.

"Thank you." I said and walked out. I started to head to the docks as I saw Washington walked back from the docks. I ran up to him quickly as he shook his head.

"I found her… But it was too late. She's left." Washington said and I felt my heart break.

"The house they were staying at… The owner said they left early that morning. Seabury carried Eliza into the house because in the words of Seabury 'She was too tired from the traumatic events from earlier that day.'." I said in frustration when Angelica walked in with Philip fast asleep in her arms.

"So? Where is Eliza?" She asked while she put Philip in a bassinet.

"We didn't make it in time… She is on a ship going to England." Washington said and her face fell.

"We need to save her." Angelica said while she covered Philip up.

"I know, and we are trying to figure out how to." I said, she sighed and looked at me.

"Why did they take her?" Angelica asked softly and Washington embraced her.

"I don't know my love." Washington said and I took a deep breath.

"Angelica… Do you think that Washington and I…Could we go to Constitutional Convention?" I asked her nervously and she looked at me.

"Do you want to? Do you think that it is the best idea?" She asked me and looked at Washington and I.

"We need to establish a strong country first so that we can take England on and then fight for Eliza." Washington said as Angelica nodded.

"Okay. Then I will stay here with Peggy and Hercules. Help out with the tailor shop and take care of Philip." Angelica said as Peggy walked into the room with her newborn daughter in her arms.

"So what are we doing about Eliza?" Peggy asked while she sat down on a chair holding her daughter.

"We are going to get her back. To do it. We have to go to the Constitutional Convention." I said as she nodded.

"Okay." She said as I nodded and I looked at Washington.

"We should get going then. We needed to be there yesterday." Washington said and Angelica looked at Washington as she sighed.

"Just please make sure that this is worth it." She said hugging him and Washington nodded.

"Angelica I promise that it will be worth it." Washington said as she and him shared a parting kiss.

"Let's get moving Hamilton." Washington said as I nodded.

"Yes sir." I said and hurried out of the house and went to the stable. I started to gear up the horses to the cart as I heard Washington and Angelica walking outside.

"George, what are you going to do if we can't get Eliza back?" She asked when I heard her take a gulp.

"I promise that we will get her back. Just stay here and please be careful." Washington said. I turned to face them and cleared my throat.

"We are set to go." I said and Angelica nodded.

"Please be careful and don't forget to write." Angelica said as we nodded.

"Take care of my Philip please." I said and she nodded.

"I will with my life." She said and gave Washington one last kiss on the lips. "I will see you soon." Angelica said and waved us good bye. We got on the cart and rode out. We hit the road at high noon and rode through the day. I kept thinking about Eliza. I kept hoping that she was okay and unharmed. We stopped at a creek to water the horses and Washington tossed some water in her face.

"Sir do you want me to drive the rest of the way. It's almost sundown and I need something to keep my mind at bay." I said as Washington nodded.

"Yes thank you Hamilton." Washington said as we hurried and moved out. We arrived in Philadelphia just as I heard the bell towers signal midnight. I drove down the abandoned silently to an inn. I stopped the cart and Washington hopped down. "I'll go get us a room." He and I nodded. "

Alright sir." I said and he walked into the inn. I closed my eyes and started to drift off to sleep.

"Hamilton." Washington said, waking me up.

"There is a stable around the back. Go put the horses up then go get some sleep." Washington said and I nodded.

"Yes sir." I said as he pulled out our two chests and I moved the horses moving and went to the back of the inn. I hopped off the horses and started to unharness them in the pale moonlight. I finished with the horses and lumbered back to the house and went to a room with an open door. I saw Washington already fast asleep in his bed and I locked the door quietly. I ready myself for bed and blew out the candle and climbed into my small bed. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

 _"Alexander come on!" Eliza said pulling my hand as we ran to the creek. We were back at the old house, before we went on the run from Philip Schuyler. "Eliza what are you doing here?" I asked shocked as she smiled at me. "What do you mean my love?" Eliza asked with a smiled musing on her lips. "Seabury took you… The house was burnt to the ground." I said as she shushed me gently. "Alexander you must have been dreaming. I'm right here." She said and kissed my knuckles gently. "Eliza… Your real?" I said in disbelief. "Of course I am real." She said brushing off her favorite teal dress and slipped off her shoes. "Come play with me in the creek." She said stepping into the creek's shoreline where the water barely came to her ankles. I laughed and took off my socks, and shoes to join her in the water. She kicked the water towards me and it felt like old times when Laurens and Lafayette would swim in the deeper part of the creek and would mess around and Angelica, Peggy, and Eliza would skip rocks. "This isn't real… You aren't real." I said to myself know this was a dream. "Alexander…" Eliza said sadly as the bright sunny day turned grey. I heard Samuel Seabury laughing and turned to see him standing on the grass with Eliza in his grasp. "She's mine!" He said as a gun went off."_

I sat bolt upright in my bed with my chest heaving. "It's was just a dream…" I said to myself rubbing my eyes awake when I saw the sun starting to rise. I looked over at Washington's slumbering form and heard him still snoring. I took a deep breath as I got out of bed and dressed myself for the day. "I have so much work to do." I said to myself as I picked up a quill and started to write as if I was running out of time. I needed to write Eliza's way out even if it took me time I didn't have…

* * *

 _Elizabeth Hamilton née Schuyler POV_

* * *

I sat on the bed quietly and looked out the window at the stormy seas that we were sailing on. It's been over three months since Seabury had taken me from my family. "Alexander must have gone to the Constitutional Convention… I hope he at least found Philip…" I said to myself as I got up from the bed and swayed with the ship. I sighed as I pulled on the locked door. "Pointless of trying." I thought to myself and went back to the bed. I laid down and tried to daydream what my life would be life if I wasn't here on this ship. Philip would be six months old and probably crawling all over the place. His dark brown hair has grown in and he would be so curious to see what is going on. Alexander would be busy working, probably for Washington with that aggravating toadstool know as Thomas Jefferson. I sighed and tried to close my eyes to picture them, My Alexander and Philip. It's been so long without seeing them. All I remember are Alexander's kind smile, his 'hunger-pang frame' in the words of Angelica and his eyes. His eyes are what keeps me up at night, longing for him… Driving me to the brink of insanity that I might never see him again all I see at night are his dark brown eyes that were always searching for something more. Something more to write, something more to fight for. And Little Philip with his freckled little face and the same brown eyes as his father. My little boy was just a copy of his father, from his eyes to his stubbornness, even though he was an infant. That boy was still the stubbornness creature that God created. I felt my heart break when I thought of my sisters. I wonder if they know I am gone… I keep picturing them the same way I always do. Us sitting in Angelica's room before the war came… Before we meet Alexander and the others. Before our father turned into a monster. I pictured us sitting in Angelica's room sewing, reading, or just gossiping and planning on us sneaking out to see why we couldn't go downtown. Peggy would always protest saying that we shouldn't go downtown and that Daddy said to be home before sundown. Angelica would still drag her along for us to go downtown and explore. That's when the cold truth hit us… We lived in the part of Manhattan where everyone listened and was not whipped by Samuel Seabury. I was interrupted from my day dreams when Seabury walked in.

"Well my bride. We are finally in London." He said with a proud smirk as I gulped. "Tomorrow morning my dearest Elizabeth. You will be fitted for your wedding dress. But for now, you will be residing in my residence with me." He said grabbing my wrist harshly and pulled me close him in, I looked down in fear. I shook as he lifted my chin up to face him as I took a struggling breath of air.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked close to tears as he shook his head.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Elizabeth, you are going to be the bride of a very important man. You should be happy that I decided to marry you." He said pushing me roughly onto the bed. I gasped as he walked out of the cabin and slammed the door shut. I looked out the window and saw that we were docked at a harbor and the rain was still pouring outside. I got off the bed and put on the large hat that I wore when I was first dragged onto this ship and waited anxiously for Seabury to come back in. He opened the door and motioned for me to walk over to him. I took a deep breath before I took a shaky step towards him. He grabbed my wrist roughly and whispered in my ear. "You be a good girl and I promise that your son and Hamilton won't be harmed." He whispered as I stiffened.

"You promise?" I said quietly and he nodded.

"I do." He said as I nodded and I followed him out to the ship's deck as Seabury held up an umbrella to protect us from the falling rain. We walked down the boarding plank and onto London ground. I looked around at the tall buildings and masses of people that were milling about. "Come along my Elizabeth." He said and he pulled me to a carriage. I closed my eyes and got in the carriage without putting up a fuss. Seabury instructed the driver and got in the carriage and sat in front of me. "I am glad you aren't putting up a fight with me Elizabeth." He said touching my knee as I jerked away.

"Please don't touch me…" I said softly as his face filled with rage.

"I will do what I wish to my wife." He said slapping me hard across the face. I whimpered and felt my stinging cheek as we arrived at his residence. He hopped out of the carriage and extended his hand to help me down. I took his hand and fought back my tears as I looked at the massive compound that would now become my prison. "Let me show you to your room and then to our chambers." He said whispering in my ears as I shrunk away from him. "Let's go my dear." He said pulling me towards the compound. We walked inside two large front doors and up a staircase to a small room. "Here are your chambers for the week. But don't get too used to it. By Sunday night you will be accompanying me to our chambers." Seabury said as I felt my heart beat out of my chest. "I will leave you to get comfortable. Then dinner will be sent up to you." He said pushing me to the room and slammed the door when he walked out. I tried pulling on it but it was locked.

"Well. This is really happening." I said to myself as I started to look at my surroundings. I traced the intricate pattern on the comforter on my bed with my finger tips and got up to look at the vanity. I ran my fingers across the old wood and sat down on the seat in front of it to look in the mirror. My face was bruised from Seabury slapping me from earlier and from last night. I had marks on my neck from him pinning down. I brushed my hair out of my eyes and I was scared of what I saw. My eyes didn't shine like they used to. I nearly jumped out of my chair when someone walked in with a tray of food.

"Here you go ma'am." The young girl said putting the tray of food onto the desk behind me.

"Thank you…" I said unsure of her name.

"My name is Emile ma'am." She said as I smiled at her.

"Thank you Emile." I said as she curtsied and walked out. I heard the door click and I got up. I went over to the desk and looked at the steaming bowl of soup, a piece of bread, and a glass of wine. I tore a piece of the bread off and dipped it into the soup. I took a bite and felt my body warm up from the warm soup and bread. I took a drink from my wine and finished eating. I sighed as I felt my body starting to be sluggish for sleep and I unbutton my dress to ready myself for bed. I started to untie my chemise when someone walked in.

"Well. I see you are ready for bed I see." Seabury said as I covered myself.

"Mister. Seabury, this isn't appropriate." I stuttered out. He chuckled darkly and pressed himself against me as I let out a strangled cry and he wrapped one hand around my waist and the other on my neck. "You don't have any say in what I do to you, You understand you whore." He said squeezing my throat as I gasped for air and I saw little black specs in my vision as I collapsed to the ground.

"Please let me go…" I said before I was blacked out.


	18. Book Two: Chapter 3

_Hello Hello Hello! I know that I said that I would update but I want to post this before I do start the update schedule because this is going to make people happy! Enough with this little note. Happy Reading!_

* * *

 _Elizabeth Hamilton née Schuyler POV_

* * *

I winced as the seamstress stuck me with her needle. "Hold still you, foolish girl." She said roughly as she kept stuck me repeatedly with her needle. "Mister Seabury, I can't finish her skirt if the girl keeps moving." She complained and Seabury grabbed my arm roughly.

"Elizabeth you better behave yourself. We might be in public but I will still punish you." He said whispering in my ear as painful memories from his reprimanding flooded my mind. I didn't move fast enough in the kitchen "Slap". I talked back "Slap". I didn't look him in the eye "Slap". I put my hand to my very bruised cheek and held back my tears.

"Yes sir…" I said quietly and held still while the seamstress finished my dress.

"Alright, all finished sir." She said and started to pack up her things.

"Thank you. I will see to it that you are paid." Seabury said as Seabury grabbed my arm roughly and I walked pulled out of the shop. He helped me in the carriage. I sat in my spot and looked down at my hands. "You are being quiet reluctantly today. May I remind you that I am a very important figure here in London, you will show me respect!" He said roughly pinning me by my throat in the carriage. I whimpered as he let go and we arrived back at his residence. "Go make yourself useful and work in the kitchen. I have business to attend to." He said helping me out of the carriage. I walked inside and went to the warm kitchen.

"Good afternoon ma'am. Can I help you with something?" The serving girl Emile asked as I nodded.

"Where can I find a recipe book. I was going to try and do some baking." I said and the young girl nodded.

"Of course ma'am. I'll go grab a book for you. My mum keeps them locked up tight after what happened with Master Seabury's first wife Miss. Maria." She said as I looked her confused.

"What do you mean? What happened to his first wife?" I asked and she looked down.

"She tried to run away but when Master Seabury caught her and he had a fit. Miss Maria through my mum's cook books at him and managed to get away. I haven't heard anything of her since." Emile said as she grabbed a key and grabbed an old tattered book. I smiled at her gently and took it from her.

"Thank Emile." I said and went back to the kitchen and opened it. I found a recipe for sugar cookies and started to bake contently.

"Where is Elizabeth!" Seabury yelled as he stormed into the kitchen.

"I'm right here sir." I said softly as he looked at me.

"I see you are doing something other than being stubborn for once." He said as he swiped a cookie off the hot tray.

"Be careful. They just came out of the oven." I said as he took a bite.

"These taste decent." He said as he grabbed my wrist. "Emile!" Seabury yelled as Emile perked up like an obedient kitten.

"Yes sir?" She asked as Seabury soften his glance and tone towards the young girl.

"Find your mother and clean up this mess." He said while he started to pull me out of the kitchen and into his office. "I have a present for you to wear for our wedding next week." He said as I shivered. He pulled a box out of his desk and handed it to me. I opened it with my hand shaking as I gasped.

"How… How did you find this?" I asked shocked as I pulled out my mother's diamond necklace.

"Your father brought it to me. He will be walking down the aisle with you tomorrow." He said as I sat down in a chair behind me and marveled at the old silver and diamond encrusted chain. I touched the large pendant that hung on the middle of a row of smaller pendants that hung.

"My mother wore this to my first winter's ball when I was a child. I haven't seen this since she passed away…" I said shocked and Seabury looked at me smugly.

"Now it will look beautiful on your neck at our wedding and on our wedding tour around Paris. Of course, only the parts that are not ransacked by peasants." He said when my ears perked up.

"Paris you said?" I asked feeling hope grow in my stomach and a backup plan growing in my mind.

"Of course. The city of love will make some emotions towards me grow." He said as I nodded.

"Thank you Samuel for the necklace. It does mean a great deal to me." I said standing up and pecking his cheek. "If you don't mind I will be retiring to my chambers now." I said walking out and going to my room. I closed the door and sighed happily. "I just play the part of the dotting house wife and then. I will find a way to let him go and find Lafayette if I get caught by Seabury when I run after the wedding. I know Lafayette is in France with his wife. He never shut up about her in our letters. I remember his address and wrote it down a piece of paper and hide it as Seabury w

alked in.

"Are you feeling hunger my love?" He asked and I shook my head. "I'm sorry Samuel but I am feeling a bit ill. It must be nerves for next week. I'm going to retire for the night." I said and he nodded.

"Alright then." He said and walked out of my room without a fuss. I heard the door click signaling that it was locked and I started to ready myself for bed. I am getting away from him before anything was too serious." I thought to myself and blew out my candle. I put my mother's necklace on the desk behind me and went to bed.

"I will not give up on us Alexander. I will come home." I said as I feel asleep.

* * *

 _Alexander Hamilton's POV_

* * *

I walked out my office and fiddled with the small bracelet from Eliza in my hands. I sighed as I brushed the ashes that were still encrusted on it. After the convention Washington paid men to go back to the plantation and scavenge through the rubble to find anything left. They found Eliza's bracelet and Philip's quilt in our room. It was the only things left of ours, Washington had managed to save a portrait of his first wife Martha. Other than those three objects, there was nothing left. I walked up to Jefferson as he stood talking to Madison. "Jefferson may I have a word?" I asked as Jefferson looked at me.

"What is it that you want Hamilton." He asked with his southern drawl sticking out.

"I prefer a word in private." I said gritting my teeth at the thought of asking my arch-nemesis to help me get back the one person in my life that is more important to me than anything in my life.

"Alright then fine. Madison, I will see you later." Jefferson said and walked with me into my office. "What is it that you want Hamilton." He said sitting in one of my office chairs.

"I need to ask a favor of you." I said sitting at my desk and put bracelet on the desk.

"What is that?" He asked as I took a deep breath.

"That is the bracelet that belongs to my wife." I said explaining as he picked it up. "Why is it covered in ash?" He asked confused and I looked down.

"Before Washington and I went to the Constitutional Convention. We drove my sister-in-law, Angelica, to visit her younger sister. We went back to gather some more supplies at Washington estate and when we got back the estate was burnt to the ground. My wife and my son were in the house. My son made it out but Eliza was taken by Samuel Seabury and her father. There was a note attached in the bottom of the basket. I never noticed it till we got to the house where Angelica was staying. I read it in private and it said that she was no longer mine… She was taken to London and is going to be forced to marry him. I would like for you to go to England and try and get her back." I said as Jefferson nodded.

"I don't know Hamilton." Jefferson said as I looked at him.

"Jefferson. Seabury has the woman I love." I said as Jefferson shook his head.

"I will take it into consideration. I will be leaving now. Good day Mister. Hamilton." Jefferson said and walked out. I sighed angered when Jefferson closed my door. I put Eliza's bracelet back in my drawer and sighed. I started to work more on my debt plan into the night as someone knocked on my door. "Enter." I said not looking up from my work.

"Are you going to be coming home anytime soon? Philip misses you." Eliza said with her voice wafting through the air was I looked up and saw her.

"Eliza?" I asked as she walked in, almost floated in carrying our little boy. "What are you doing here?" I asked in disbelief as I got up from my chair.

"I'm here to get my overworked husband." She said touching my cheek as I smiled and melted at her touch. She giggled and the scene started to fade.

"No! Eliza wait stay! Don't let this end!" I said panicked as someone shook me awake.

"Alexander wake up." Angelica said as my head shot up with paper sticking to my face as I rubbed my eyes. "Did you fall asleep?" She asked as I nodded.

"I had a dream about Eliza. She was here…" I said softly as Angelica sighed.

"We are going to get her back soon Alexander. I promise." Angelica said and I got up.

"I know and I am doing everything in my power to get her back." I said as she nodded.

"Come along, I need to go see if George is ready to go." Angelica said while I grabbed my coat.

"I'll head home. I'll see you then." I said pecking her cheek affectionally and walking out. I started to walk home to Hercules tailor shop and walked in.

"Ah Alexander. I take it you are here for my nephew." Hercules said looking up fixing a coat.

"I am. I'm going to take him home." I said as he nodded.

"Peggy is upstairs with him and Pippa." He said as I patted him on the shoulder.

"Thank you." I said and walked upstairs.

"Alexander!" Peggy said surprised as she jumped up from her chair.

"I'm here to take Philip home." I said as she nodded.

"He's asleep in Angelica's room." Peggy said as she walked out the parlor and walked back in with Philip in her arms.

"Hello my boy." I said taking him from her arms.

"He is really sleepy. Should go down in a bit." Peggy said as I nodded.

"Thank you Peggy." I said as I wrapped him tightly in his quilt and my son smiled at me and tried to reach for me. "I'll see you tomorrow." I said as she waved goodbye and I walked out of the small house and started my way home. I walked into Eliza and I's new home. I walked into the empty house and walked Philip upstairs to his nursery. I put my fussy boy into his bed and covered him up with the quilt that I sprayed Eliza's perfume on it slightly to remind Philip of his mother. "Goodnight my son. I'll bring your momma home to you and I soon." I said as I pecked his forehead.

* * *

 _Elizabeth Hamilton née Schuyler POV_

* * *

I looked at my reflection the large mirror and felt my heart starting to break. I stood in shocked as I watched two of the maids in the house fluff out my overly big white skirt and tighten my corset to the point that I couldn't breathe. I touched my mother's necklace and wanted to cry. "Are you alright ma'am?" Emile asked as I shook my head and gave a false smile.

"I'm fine Emile." I said while she handed me an overly large bouquet. I fingered the small paper money I had hided inside of it. I sighed as my father walked in.

"Are you ready to go Elizabeth?" He asked as I felt myself shaking. "Let's go Elizabeth." Father said as I nodded and he grabbed my arm roughly to pull me out of the house. I started to shake in fear of the events to come. He pulled me to a carriage and he helped me get in. I pulled my veil over my eyes to hide my silent tears as we rode to the church. We arrived and I looked out the wedding. I started to shake violently as I got out of the carriage. I tried to take a deep breath and I took my father's arm reluctantly as we started to walk towards the church.

"Daddy…. Please don't make me do this…" I said pleading with him as I stopped in my tracked. He turned to face me.

"You will marry him Elizabeth. You have no option." Father said jerking me and I let out a small cry. "Let's go." He said as I cried softly when the wedding march played. "Come on let's go." Father said roughly and we walked down the aisle slowly. Seabury stood in front smirking at me when my father gave me away to him. Seabury took my wrist and pulled me close to him.

"You don't say I do and I will make sure that demon spawn you call a son is dead by morning." Seabury said as he let go of my wrist and I gulped. The priest took a deep breath and then opened his bible.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this congregation, to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony; which is an honorable estate, instituted of God in the time of man's innocence, signifying unto us the mystical union that is betwixt Christ and his Church; which holy estate Christ adorned and beautified with his presence, and first miracle that he wrought, in Cana of Galilee; and is commended of Saint Paul to be honorable among all men: and therefore is not by any to be enterprise, nor taken in hand, unadvisedly, lightly, or wantonly, to satisfy men's carnal lusts and appetites, like brute beasts that have no understanding; but reverently, discreetly, advisedly, soberly, and in the fear of God; duly considering the causes for which Matrimony was ordained." The minster said as Seabury grinned smugly at me in pride as I could barely look him in the face. I wanted to cry and run away but he had a tight grip on both of my wrists. "Now Mister. Samuel Seabury. Will you have this Woman to be your wedded Wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honor, and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all other, keep her only unto her, so long as you both shall live?" The Priest asked as Seabury looked at me with a wide, wicked smile plastered on his face and looked back at the priest.

"I do." He said as the priest turned to face me who was shaking in fear with silent tears running down my face.

"Now Miss. Elizabeth Schuyler, will you have this Man to be your wedded Husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love him, comfort him, honor, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all other, keep him only unto him, so long as you both shall live?" The priest asked I froze. I couldn't say yes to him. I love Alexander and he was going to find me.

"I…" I stuttering out and the priest smiled at me softly and I looked at Seabury with wide eyes of fear as he jerked my wrist slightly to scare me into answer. "I do…" I muttered quietly. The priest nodded and closed his bible.

"By the power vested in me by the power of God. I pronounce thee man and wife. You may now kiss your bride." The priest said as Seabury pulled me close to him and kissed me hard on the lips as I curled my hands into fists as he pulled away from me and I felt him pry my hand opened slip a ring onto my finger. I pulled away from him as I felt my heart completely break into two… Seabury grabbed my hand and pulled me back up the aisle. I can't do this. I need to take my chance. I saw the docks nearby. I could run to through the town and find shelter somewhere. I pulled away from Seabury and took off running. I lifted my skirt and start to run hard and fast away from Seabury. I felt him on my tail and him reach out to touch my veil. He pulled it off my head and my curls fell out from the pins that held them and into my face. I heard everyone yelling as I got myself jumbled into the crowds of busy London square. I needed to find an inn and collect myself. I held tightly onto my bouquet as I found an inn.

"Can I help you miss?" The innkeeper asked as I shut the door.

"Do you have a room available?" I asked hopeful as he looked at me up and down.

"Are you alright miss?" He asked concerned as I shook my head.

"No… Please I need help." I said as he nodded slowly.

"Alright. Let me put my sign saying we are closed then you need to tell me what is going on." He said as I nodded. He walked out from behind his bar and locked the door up tight.

"Helen could you come out for a minute?" The man asked as an older woman walked out from a kitchen. She looked at me shocked then at the inn keeper.

"Hugh, who is she?" She asked worried as the innkeeper walked over her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"This is…" He said as I realized I didn't give my name.

"My name is Eliza." I said quickly. He nodded and introduced himself and his wife.

"Helen, this is Eliza and she needs helps. By the looks of it she is running off from a wedding." He said as I nodded.

"That's only the beginning." I said as he sat me down at a table and his wife brought a warm cup of broth.

"Alright then what is the whole story?" Helen asked as I nodded.

"Well… My full name is Elizabeth Hamilton. I was taken from my husband and child. I am from Manhattan in New York. Samuel Seabury and my father who was against me marrying my husband. They took me away and burned down my home. I want to go back home to America… Well, Samuel Seabury forced me into marriage to him… He is a cruel man that was horribly abusive to me… When the wedding ended earlier this hour… I took off running. I need to seek passage on a ship that is New York bound." I said as Helen touched my hand.

"Oh poor dear. I am so sorry to hear. Well, I am sure we can off you a room and I think I have something else for you to where beside that wedding dress." She said as I nodded.

"Thank you so much. I can work for you will I figure out how to seek passage to Manhattan and write to my husband that I am alright." I said as they nodded.

"Alright then you can stay in the spare room we use for guests and work as a bar maid." Hugh said as Helen got up.

"Why don't you come with me. I think I have an old dress that will suit you nicely." She said and lead me upstairs. I followed her in a large roomy bedroom as she started to rumble through a chest. She pulled out a simple light purplish-blue dress. "This should fit you." She said handing it to me.

"Oh thank you so much. You and your husband are such kind people." I said as she smiled.

"Let me should you to your quarters so that you can get changed." She said as I nodded. She led me out of the room and to a smaller room. "Here you go dear." She said and I smiled at her.

"Thank you so much. I owe you my life." I said gushing and she walked out.

"It's nothing my dear. Get changed and meet me in the kitchen." She said and closed the door behind her. I started to unfasten my dress fastens and slipped out of my layers of petticoats and skirts and loosed my corset slightly to breath. I took off my mother's necklace and couldn't bare to look at it. I slipped on the purple dress and brushed the wrinkles off the plain fabric and smiled at my reflection. I hurried and ran to the kitchen where Helen was pulling out a chicken. "Do you know how to bake?" She asked as I nodded. "Start making something sweet to sale." She said handing me a cook book. I started to bake my favorite sugar cookies and pulled them out of the oven as Hugh walked in.

"Seabury and his men just stopped by… they are looking for a woman named Elizabeth Schuyler…" He said as I looked at him fearfully. "He saw you with your back turned and I told him that it was my daughter in law Betsy. He bought and left." Hugh said as I sighed relived.

"Thank you so much. I will find a way to repay you." I said as Helen took a bite of one of my cookies.

"Oh these cookies are divine!" She exclaimed as she finished cutting the chicken and putting it to three different plates.

"Thank you." I said softly as I let them cool. I followed Helen out of the kitchen with two plates of chicken, potatoes and chicken broth. I sat down in front of the couple as we joined hands. After a quick pray we started to eat.

"How old is your son Eliza?" Helen asked as I smiled at the thought of my little boy.

"He was three months old when I was taken. I've been here for almost four months now. So, he should be about seven months old. He is the most precious thing. He takes his father. Looks and all." I said gushing over my boy.

"Oh he sounds darling. What is his name?" She asked as I sighed contently.

"Philip." I said as Hugh continued eating.

"Do you and Hugh have any children?" I asked curious as Helen nodded.

"We have a son who is your age. Lives in Liverpool with his wife Eleanor, and our youngest son is off studying in America." She said as I smiled at her.

"You two must be proud of them." I said as Hugh nodded.

"I am going to give you a parenting tip on sons. Never forget that they are always trying to make you proud of them." He said as I took his plate and Helen's plate to the kitchen with mine to start cleaning up. "Eliza? Would you like a piece of paper and some write to your husband?" Hugh asked as I looked at him and nearly dropped the plates. I nodded quickly as he smiled. "I'll go leave some on your desk." He said as I finished the plates. I cleaned up the kitchen quickly blew out the candles. I walked upstairs quietly and went to my quarters. I closed my door quietly and locked it tightly. I walked over to the desk with my candle in hand as I smiled at the paper and ink. I sat at the desk and put the candle in front of me. I picked up a quill and dipped it in the black ink pot.

 _"My dearest, Alexander_

 _How I long for you and our son so much that it hurts to breath or move. In my four-month ordeal with Seabury I have managed to keep strong for you. I have missed you and because of the cruelness of Samuel Seabury I have nearly given up. But I saw my chance and ran from him. I have found shelter in an inn where a very kind couple to me in and protected me from Seabury and his men. I hope that Philip is alright… That night when the estate was burnt down Seabury and my father were responsible for it and left Philip alone near the burning house. I have prayed every night hoping that you have found him and that he was safe. I've missed you and my sisters so much and I promise that you that I am trying to arrange passage on a ship going back to Manhattan. I love and miss you my love. Soon I won't be an ocean away from you and Philip._

 _Your loving wife_

 _~ Eliza Hamilton"_

I finished my letter and smiled as the ink dried. I got out of my chair and blew out the candle while I unfastened my purple dress and untied my corset. I brushed off my dirty, bloody shift that Seabury has forced me to wear every night since I have arrived in England. I climbed into bed happily that I was safe from Seabury.


	19. Book Two: Chapter 4

_Alexander Hamilton POV_

* * *

I sat on one of the chairs to quiet down Philip as Angelica came tearing into the room. "Eliza sent a letter!" She exclaimed repeatedly as Peggy jumped from her chair.

"What!" I explained as I stood up shaking.

"She sent a letter to me… It's from an address in London from Betsy Van Rensselaer; Betsy was Eliza's childhood nickname from our mother and Van Rensselaer was our mother's maiden name. She sent it here." She said as I looked at her.

"Wait a moment to open it." I said as I took Philip to Pippa's nursery and into a bassinet to leave him playing with his feet. I hurried back out and watch Angelica open the letter.

"Alexander it's for you." She said almost heartbroken as I felt my heart explode.

 _"My dearest, Alexander_

 _How I long for you and our son so much that it hurts to breath or move. In my four-month ordeal with Seabury I have managed to keep strong for you. I have missed you and because of the cruelness of Samuel Seabury I have nearly given up. But I saw my chance and ran from him. I have found shelter in an inn where a very kind couple to me in and protected me from Seabury and his men. I hope that Philip is alright… That night when the estate was burnt down Seabury and my father were responsible for it and left Philip alone near the burning house. I have prayed every night hoping that you have found him and that he was safe. I've missed you and my sisters so much and I promise that you that I am trying to arrange passage on a ship going back to Manhattan. I love and miss you my love. Soon I won't be an ocean away from you and Philip._

 _Your loving wife_

 _~ Eliza Hamilton"_

I read it to my myself. "Eliza is safe…" I muttered as I felt a tear go down my face.

"Does it say when she is coming home?" Peggy asked jumping up and down.

"No it just says she is safe and that she is trying to find her way back home." I said as Peggy and Angelica hugged each other tightly.

"I'm going to go tell George." Angelica said hurrying out of the parlor as Peggy picked up Pippa from her bassinet.

"Aunt Eliza is coming home my little Pip." She said to her giggly four-month-old baby girl as Hercules walked upstairs.

"What is going on?" He asked confused as Peggy smiled at him widely.

"Eliza wrote Angie a letter that was meant for Alexander saying that she is safe and coming home!" Peggy explained happily as Hercules' face lit up.

"When does she arrive?" Hercules asked as I shook my head.

"We don't know." I said as Hercules nodded. "I should head home. It's starting to get late." I said as Peggy and Hercules nodded.

"Alright, we'll see soon Alexander." Peggy said. I walked out of the parlor to the nursery and picked up my wiggly son.

"Momma is coming home soon Philip." I said to him as he reached up to grab my face. I chuckled and I wrapped son in the light blanket that Peggy made for him as he laughed loudly. "Now my funny boy. Let's go home and see if Papa can write a letter to Momma." I said to him as I walked with him out into the warm spring night air and to our home. I walked in and I walked with my son in my arms into the parlor. I put him on the floor away from the fireplace and went to my office quickly to grab my writing desk till I realized that I couldn't do it. I shouldn't write to her because I can't risk her getting into trouble. I would just have to wait till she came back to us. I heard Philip crying and I hurried out to go get him. I walked back and saw him near the unlit fireplace. "Come on my son. We must get you to bed." I said to him as he giggled looking up at me when he yawned widely. I carried him upstairs and smiled at him when I looked down again to see him fast asleep. I tucked him into his bassinet and I blew out the candle in his room and walked to Eliza's room. I put her letter on her new vanity. "Soon Eliza you will be in my arms." I said and blew out the candle in my room.

* * *

 _Elizabeth Hamilton née Schuyler POV_

* * *

I started to clean off some of the tables after breakfast when Helen and Hugh cleared their throat. "Eliza. We need to talk." Helen said as I turned to face her.

"Is everything alright?" I asked concerned as they nodded.

"We have something for you. You have been working non-stop since you got here and Hugh and I started to talk. We talked to a merchant that came through a few days ago. He said he can get you home to Manhattan. But you have to pay him with the necklace that you wore to your wedding." She said as I stiffened.

"That necklace belonged to my mother. I have some money that I have earned from working here and that I've sort of stole from Seabury before I came here. Could that be enough." I said as Hugh shrugged his shoulders.

"No Eliza unfortunately it won't be enough but I could try to take the largest stone out to give it to him. It is worth it. It is a two-week passage which is the fastest ship voyage that will be here for the next two months. Now is your chance." Hugh said as I nodded and took a deep breath.

"Let me go get the necklace but instead of the large one just take the little ones that surround it." I said as he nodded.

"Alright." Hugh said and I hurried upstairs to my quarters. I grabbed my necklace and returned downstairs to Hugh and Helen.

"Here you go." I said handing it to him as he nodded and hurried outside.

"You know once you leave those boys that come around every day will be a little sad. But you have a husband after all." Helen said as I took off the ring that Seabury gave me.

"Helen I want you to have this." I said putting the large rock in her hand.

"What? No Eliza I couldn't." She said as I shook my head.

"I already have one and you don't… I want you to have this as my thank you for taking me in and not turning me over to Seabury." I said as she blushed and looked at the ring.

"It is really nice." She humbly.

"It looks just as beautiful as the one Alexander gave to me." I said looking at my real wedding ring. I've hide it out of site from Seabury when I was held captive by him.

"Your Alexander must be so excited to have you come home." Helen said as customers came in.

"He hasn't written me back." I said quietly.

"Don't worry my dear. When Hugh was in the Seven Year War. I was so scared because I never heard from him but when he came through that door my heart exploded like a cannon." She said as Hugh walked in hours later with a simple chain with the large diamond pendant from my mother's necklace on it.

"Here you go. The bloody man wanted the entire necklace because the largest jewel was missing." Hugh said as I hugged him tightly when I took the simple chain back.

"You don't know what this means to me." I said as he rubbed my back.

"It's alright dear. We wanted to help you, you've been good work around here. Will be sad to see you leave come tomorrow night at dusk." Hugh said as I looked at him and my heart broke.

"I leave that soon." I asked as Hugh nodded.

"Then you will be New York bound." He said simply as I looked at the old man and his wife and realized that I was going to miss them.

"Come now don't be upset. Soon you will be home with your husband and son." Helen said as I pulled away from Hugh.

"I know but I will still miss you. You have taken great care of me and are almost like parents to me if you don't mind me saying." I said blushing as Helen shook her head.

"Of course not dear. After all you do remind me of Hugh. Strong and Silent type. I like to think of you as a daughter from time to time. I had two sons and it was nice to think I had a daughter out of you." Helen said as I hugged her.

"I will miss you two so much and I promise to write you as much as I can without you getting into any trouble." I said as Helen smiled at me.

"Now, I left a small trunk that you can take what you need. I have an extra dress and shift along with a book or two to keep you busy." Helen said as we walked upstairs for the night.

"Thank you so much." I said touching her hand gently. "Well I am going to be retiring for the night." Helen said as we parted ways for the night. I hurried into my quarters and smiled at the small trunk that already has a light blue dress in it and a white cotton shift. I touched the fabric lightly as I looked at the books in the bottom. I saw a shining piece of metal waiting on the desk with a small note attached.

 _"Here is the key for your trunk. It's the perfect size to wear on your chain. ~Helen & Hugh"_

I unclasped the chain of my necklace and slipped the key onto it. I smiled happily and readied myself for bed. I blew out my candle with a smile that soon I will be with my son and my Alexander.

* * *

"Alright now. Here is some food in case you are hunger. We are going to miss you so much." Helen said handing me a small basket of food, and hugged me.

"Thank you so much for everything. If I hadn't of found you then I wouldn't be able to see my son again." I said tearfully as Hugh put his hand on my shoulder.

"I promise you that we will write to you as much as possible." He said as I nodded. I heard the warning bell that the ship will be leaving soon.

"I should go. Thank you so much." I said hugging them tightly and took a deep breath. I walked up the ship with my small trunk and the basket of food. I stood on the deck and put my things down. I waved them goodbye and watched as the harbor grow smaller as we sailed away. I stayed this way as I kept my hand over my chest. I heard someone clear their throat behind me. I turned and saw all the hungry eyes of the men on this ship staring at me as if I were a piece of meat as I felt myself shifting and the captain motioned for me to follow him. I followed the captain to my cabin as I nodded to him.

"Thank you." I said as he nodded.

"Grub will served soon miss." He said roughly and walked out of the cabin. I put my trunk on the bed and my basket on it as well. I took a deep breath and touched my necklace. I took my chain off and slide the diamond off and put it into the small cloth bag and hide it out of site and wore only the key. It then hit me… Soon I will be with my son and husband as it shattered when the captain walked in. "Grub is served ma'am." He said as I nodded and he handed me a plate with beans and bread. "Thank you." I said softly as he walked out, closing the door behind him. I took a bite of my beans and wrinkled my nose at the incredibly too salty beans. I felt sick when I finished eating the rest of my food. I felt the room spinning as nearly fell to the ground. I caught myself and fell on my bed with my eyelids started to become droopy. I tried to shake my head but the room kept spinning and spinning. I heard the door open and I could barely hold my head up to see who it was.

"I call first go at our little friend." A rough voice said as I feebly tried to bat him away.

"Let… Let me go." I tried to say but I couldn't get the words out. I felt the man push me back gently and climbed onto of me and start kissing down my neck. I started to sob as he shushed me.

"Don't worry love. You are going to love this." He said as he tore my dress buttons off and I heard them pop off and roll on the floorboard. I kept heaving for air as the man wrapped his hands around my throat and I lost consciousness. I started to stir as someone got off my bed and latched metal shackles to my wrists. I started to cry as I was slapped roughly in the face. "Now my love. You best be stopping that now. No one wants to have sex with a crying whore." He said as I finally opened my eyes to see my shift covered in more blood and my body aching.

"Please… Let me go… I never did anything to you." I said through my tears.

"You never anything it's just us men haven't seen a beauty like you in ages. You look so innocent." He said walked out leaving me shackled with my arms above me. I tried to calm myself till I realized that I was stuck two weeks with these… these monsters who were violating me just like Seabury did… I wept myself to sleep clinging to the sheer hope of my Alexander.

* * *

 _Alexander Hamilton POV_

* * *

I paced in my office impatiently. I send one of my pages down to wait by the docks every day to see if any new ships are in from London. I heard the door opened as my page waited for me to acknowledge him. "Anything?" I asked with my back to the door and me keeping myself busy with work.

"Sir, they say that there is a ship that should be arriving tomorrow from England. It's a merchant ship and should be here by tomorrow afternoon." He said as I turned to him.

"That is the best news you have given me in the past eleven days." I said to him sitting down.

"I'm giving you the rest of the day off. Go." I said as my page nodded and he walked out, closing the door behind him. I put my quill down and couldn't believe I was this close to get my Eliza back. I got up when I realized the time after working through the afternoon. I got up from my desk and blew out my candles and hurried out the door.

"Ah Mister. Hamilton, where are you off to?" Jefferson asked as I rolled my eyes at the Southern who didn't help me with getting Eliza back. Eliza got herself back and I was still in awe of how strong my wife is. "I am off to get my son and retire for the night." I said before walking away from him and heading out the door. I hurried to the tailor shop to see if locked up for the night and I took the back entrance. I walked upstairs to see Hercules and Peggy already eating. "Where is Angelica? I have news." I said as Angelica walked out.

"I promised Hercules and Peggy I would look after the infants while they ate in peace for once. What is the news?" She asked anxiously.

"Eliza might be home tomorrow." I said as the room went silent.

"What do you mean might?" Angelica asked as I shrugged my shoulders.

"She hasn't written in two weeks and the ship that is arriving is the only one from London." I said as Angelica nodded.

"Alexander are you missing work tomorrow to see if that is the ship?" Angelica asked as I nodded.

"Yes. Could you still watch Philip for me still?" I asked as Angelica nodded.

"Will you bring her by to see us after?" She asked and I nodded. "Of course I will." I said as Angelica gave me Philip.

"Alexander do you want some food?" Peggy asked as I nodded.

"That would be nice." I said as Peggy got up and make me a plate of dinner. I took the plate from her and I put Philip on the ground so that he could play with the small cloth toys on the floor as I started to eat.

"I can't wait to see her again. I've miss Liza so much." Peggy said excited and I smiled at her.

"Neither can I Peggy. Neither can I." I said contently.


	20. Book Two: Chapter 5

_Hello Hello Hello! Can I just say that I am loving the reviews that I am receiving. They are making my day and make me laugh so much. Thank you. Happy Reading._

* * *

 _Elizabeth Hamilton née Schuyler POV_

* * *

I finally could move with the shackles off my wrists as I changed into the blue dress that Helen gave me. I could barely look my reflection in the window. My face was covered in cuts and bruised. I could barely tie my corset so I decided not to wear it. I was lucky that the dress I was wearing had a stay in it and I fastened my dress as someone walked in. "We are docked." The captain said as I rolled my shoulders back and gathered my things. I walked past him and was shocked at the sight of the busy city.

"I'm home." I said to myself as I walked down the plank to the dock ground. "I'm home in Manhattan." I said shocked as I started to brush of my skirt nervously when I saw a familiar face in the crowd. I saw Alexander. He saw me and I started to shake. I started to walk towards him till I broke into a run to him. I ran right into his arms and broke down into tears as he held me into his embrace, I cried into his chest as he rubbed my back. I looked up at him and he had a tear running down his face.

"Eliza, you're really here." Alexander asked in awe as I nodded and cupped his cheek.

"I am my love." I said as his face furrowed in anger. "Who did this to you?" He asked referring my bruises and cuts.

"Please don't make me tell you…" I said whimpering as Alexander pulled me close but I panicked and jerked away from him. He looked at me confused and hurt.

"Eliza? What's wrong?" He asked concerned as I started to feel panic and fear grow in my chest.

"Please don't be upset…" I whimpered as he tried to gently touch my arm.

"Let's get you home Eliza." Alexander said as I looked at him and I started to relax. I nodded and he took my hand gently. We walked to a large house. "This is our home." Alexander said as we walked in.

"Where is Philip? Is he okay?" I asked panicked as Alexander looked at me.

"He is with Angelica and Peggy. They are here in Manhattan." Alexander said gently as I took a ragged breath.

"Why don't you let me have your case and then you can go upstairs and get settled." Alexander said as I shook my head and winced.

"Please just let me keep it." I said holding it close to me.

"Okay. That's fine Eliza." Alexander said nodding.

"Why don't we go upstairs and get you settled in." Alexander said trying to lead me upstairs. I started to pull away, and fell to the floor. Alexander paused and then knelt next to me.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry…" I said crying trying to shield myself from me thinking he was going to hit me. "Nothing is going to happen okay." Alexander said reassuring as I looked into his eyes. I knew he wasn't going to hurt me, I nodded and he helped me up but when he touched my wrists. I let out a small cry of pain as I pulled away from Alexander.

"What's wrong with your wrists Eliza?" He asked worried as I shook my head and tried to hide myself from him.

"Seabury would grab them and hurt me…. And on that bloody ship they shackled me to my bed… and …" I said through my tears, choking on my words as Alexander's face soften as he put his hands down.

"Who is 'They' Eliza?" Alexander asked slowly.

"Please don't make me tell you…" I whimpered as Alexander nodded.

"Okay, you can tell me when you are ready." He said softly as I nodded. "Yeah don't you go settle yourself upstairs okay." Alexander said as I nodded and started to walk upstairs nervously. I walked into a large bed chamber. I put my trunk on the rocking chair by the window as I sat in it and gripped the handles tightly as I relaxed in it.

"This is my chair…" I said quietly as I heard Alexander walk into our room.

"I put it by the window because I know you like to look out the window and watch the stars." Alexander said as I looked at him.

"Eliza, do you think you can tell me what happened?" Alexander asked kneeling next to me.

"Please don't make me tell you… I'm ashamed of what I let happened me." I said shaking my head.

"Eliza, you didn't let anything happen. It isn't your fault whatever any monster did to you Eliza. It's is not your fault." Alexander as he barely touched my wrist and I jerked away from him.

"Please just don't touch me…" I said as he nodded and pulled his hand away. "I won't unless you want me to my love." Alexander said as I looked at him.

"Alexander… How did you find out that I was taken?" I asked breaking the quiet.

"Well. When Washington and I went back to the estate and we found the house burnt down. I was scared that I lost you and Philip. When Washington found him I was so happy he was safe and then my heart broke because you were gone. We went back to Manhattan and told your sisters about what happened. Then the next morning we went to find you. That is when Washington and I went and searched for you. I know that Seabury took you into an inn and Washington nearly caught you on the docks but he said it was too late…" Alexander explained as I nodded.

"Eliza… what happened the night the house burnt down. That is all I want to know okay." Alexander said calmly as I remembered that night like it was last night. I still smelled the smoke and felt the hot flames.

"I woke up… I woke up to smoke and the room feeling too hot… When I opened my eyes, the curtains were on fire. I jumped out of bed a-and ran to get Philip. He was shirking and the flames were getting too big… When we got outside I felt someone viscously rip Philip out of my arms while he screamed. "No! My baby!" I screamed over and over and I tried to get him back as someone slap me to the ground. My father told someone. "Don't hurt the child." My father said while I rubbed my eyes and saw that my father was holding a torch when I saw Samuel Seabury placing my son in a small basket and my father grabbed my arm and I pulled away from him. I couldn't get away… Alexander I was so frighten. I couldn't get to my son or protect him. I was so scared that they were going to hurt Philip. When Seabury forced me to marry him… He said he would hurt you and Philip and I was so scared." I said crying into my hands as Alexander soothed me quietly.

"It's okay now. I'm here now." Alexander said calmly as I pulled myself into his embrace and cried into his chest as I fell to the floor with my dress pooling around us while he rubbed my back softly. "I'm here now Eliza. I'm not going anywhere this time." Alexander said as I kept crying. "Eliza. I'm here, nothing can harm you. My words will warm and calm you. Let me be your freedom. Let me dry your tears. I'm here, with you, beside you. To guard you and to guide you." Alexander said whispering in my ear as I started to take heaving breaths. He helped me stand up gently as he tucked me into bed. "Get some rest Eliza alright. I am going to get Philip. You are going to be so surprised by how big he has gotten." Alexander stroking my hair back as I nodded tiredly.

"Okay…" I said as I started to drift off to sleep.

"I was back in the ship where I was bound and raped by the men of that ship. I watched them violate me, hurt me and attack me as I watched myself screaming for them to stop. I was then in the bed chained down. I kept thrashing around till I felt a gun pressed to my forehead. I took a struggling breath and saw Seabury straddling me as I felt him pushed the gun harder into my forehead.

 _"You are not listening to me Elizabeth." Seabury said tearing off my dress as I screamed._

 _"Eliza wake up." Someone said touching my arm as I heard crying. I thrashed away the touch and I started to fight back._

 _"No!" I kept screaming and crying._

 _"Eliza!" Alexander yelled causing me to wake up."_

I shot up right with tears running down my face and my hair in my eyes. I took a heaving gasp of air before I buried my head in Alexander's chest. I cried into his chest as he stroked the back of my head. "It was just a nightmare my love. It was just a nightmare." Alexander repeated as I couldn't cry anymore. I looked up at him and sniffled as he pecked my forehead where in my dream a gun barrel was. "What happened Eliza? Can you tell me?" Alexander asked softly as I shook my head. "Eliza it's okay. None of it was real." Alexander said softly as I looked up at him.

"It was real. Everything in that dream has happened to me… Those monsters hurt me in so many ways…" I said crying and Alexander shushed me.

"Eliza those monsters will never hurt you again." Alexander said as I nodded and my tears began to stop. "I brought Philip home. Do you want to see him?" Alexander asked and I nodded quickly. He smiled at me and nodded. "I will go get him okay." Alexander said and he walked out of our room. I brushed my hair out of my face and sat up in bed as Alexander walked in with Philip on his hip.

"Is that my son?" I asked in awe as how big my son had grown. "Go on Philip. Go see Momma." Alexander said handing him to me, I put him on my lap as I giggled as tears going down my face.

"Hello my love." I said laughing through my tears as he reached out for my face "I've missed you so much Philip." I said peppering his forehead with kisses as Alexander looked at me with a wide smile.

"He remembers you." Alexander said as I looked at him and shook my head.

"This isn't real…" I said still in shocked that I was holding my son and my husband was kneeling next to us. He touched my hand gently and I looked at him.

"It is real Eliza. You are home with me and Philip." Alexander said kissing my knuckles. I softened at his kiss and relaxed as I felt myself at home. "Why don't we get up and cook something to eat. You must be hunger." Alexander said as he helped me out of bed while I held onto Philip tightly. "Okay." I said quietly and we walked downstairs to a large kitchen. "Why don't you let me put Philip in his chair." Alexander said as I shook my head and held onto Philip. I don't want to let him go. "It's alright Eliza. I'll bring the chair in here and he will help make dinner." Alexander said as I nodded.

"Okay..." I said cautiously handing Philip to him. Alexander smiled at me and then walked out while I looked around to find some food. I found some potatoes and some dried meat. I started to cook as Alexander walked in with Philip laughter filling the room. I finished the potatoes and the meat as Alexander started to cook something. I turned and saw him cooking beans. I froze in my spot as Alexander looked at me worried.

"Eliza is everything okay?" Alexander asked worried as I felt myself grow sick to my stomach.

"I think I am going to be sick." I said running pass him to the back door and vomited in the bushes behind the house. I felt my chest heaving for air as I gasped hard. I felt Alexander put his hand on my back. I jerked away and looked at him.

"What happened Eliza?" Alexander asked confused as I started to shake violently.

"Please can we not eat the beans you made…" I said looking down as Alexander got on his knees and looked up at me.

"Eliza what's happened?" He asked softly as I closed my eyes and shook my head.

"They… they gave me beans before…" I said with tears going down my face.

"Before what Eliza?" Alexander asked when I cringed.

"Before they…" I said choking on words. "Before they violated me… There was something in those damn beans that stopped me from fighting back… Alexander those monsters did so many horrible things to me…" I said breaking down crying, I fell to my knees as Alexander pulled me into his chest. He just held me in his embrace while I sobbed into his chest.

"It's okay Eliza… I'm here. It's okay now." Alexander said whispering in my ear as I shuddered. "Is that why you are jumpy about me touching you?" Alexander asked as I nodded.

"I'm sorry…" I said as he rubbed my back.

"Why don't we go back inside and then later tonight you and I will talk okay." Alexander said as I nodded.

"Okay…" I said as he helped me stand up. I walked inside slowly and saw dinner was cooked and Philip was playing with his fingers. I served Philip beef and potatoes on a small wooden plate as he giggled and dug into his food. "Are you hungry my little one." I said as Alexander started to serve us food.

"Eliza, time to eat." Alexander said as I nodded and he handed me a plate of food. We walked into a small dining room while Alexander pulled the high chair into the dining room and we started to eat. "Angelica and Peggy are excited to see you. Do you want them to come by tomorrow?" Alexander asked as I nodded.

"That would be nice." I said softly as I took a bite of my food.

"Okay, why don't I go clean up dinner and you put Philip down for bed." Alexander said as I nodded and looked over at my Philip making a mess of his food. I giggled at my messy boy with potatoes in his hair and beef sauce all over his face. "I think Philip needs a bath." I said getting up.

"I think the one that Peggy brought for him is in the closet." Alexander jumping up from his spot and ran out of the room. I laughed and got up from my chair. I pulled Philip out of his chair and carried him as I followed Alexander. "I will go put it in the bathroom and I'll bring it up some warm water for him." Alexander said as I nodded and I followed him upstairs. I walked into the bathroom and smiled as he put the bathtub on the floor. "I'll be right back." Alexander said as he walked out and left me and Philip alone.

"Come along my love. Let's get you out of these yucky clothes." I said starting to undress him till he bare like the day he was born. Alexander walked in and started to pour in a pail of warm water into the bath. I put Philip in the tub and started to clean the potatoes and meat out of his hair. "You are such a messy boy." I said laughing as he was splashing his bubbly water when I scrubbed his hair clean. I wrapped him up tightly in a linen towel and hurried out of the bathroom. I walked to his nursery. I started to put him into his pajamas and tucked him into bed. "Goodnight my little love." I said kissing his forehead. I blew out the candle in his room and walked out of his room closing the door behind me. I walked into Alexander and I's room and saw him already for bed.

"I finished up the kitchen, why don't you ready yourself for bed." Alexander said looking up from his book. I took a nervous step into our bedchambers and went to a dresser next to mine. I opened one of the drawers and pulled out my favorite light blue nightgown. I gulped and looked at Alexander. "Do you want me to give you some privacy?" Alexander asked as I nodded.

"Yes please." I said quietly and he got up.

"I will go check on Philip then and then make sure the house is locked up tightly." Alexander said as He walked out of our room with the door closing behind. I started to unfasten my dress then I let it fall to the floor along with my shift. I slipped on my nightgown and picked up my dirty, disgusting shift and folded it up along with my dress. I sat at my vanity and brushed my hair out and put it into a neat loose braid. I put it down as Alexander knocked.

"Come in." I said as I put my brush down. Alexander walked in and closed the door behind him. I got up and climbed into my side of the bed. Alexander blew out his candle and put it on his desk.

"Alright Eliza… Tonight I want you to tell me as much as you can till you want to stop alright." Alexander said as he climbed in bed next to me.

"Where do you want me to start?" I asked nervous.


	21. Book Two: Chapter 6

"Where do you want me to start?" I asked nervous.

"Why don't you start from the beginning. After you were taken." Alexander said as I fiddled with my hands.

"Well… I woke up in a room with only a single candle on the window sill next to me. I sat up and rubbed my head as I got up and tried to pull on the door handle. It was locked as I realized that I wasn't in my room. I wasn't in Mount Vernon with my son… I was locked away in some room far from my child and my husband and that I was taken from those I love. I started to bang hard against the door as my chest heaved harder and hard… I was terrified. I couldn't get out. The door starting to open and jumped away from the door. Samuel Seabury walked in, he looked at me and closed the door and locked me in with him. "Ah you have finally awake my bride." Seabury said as he tried to touch my cheek and I jerked away from him. I kept telling him to let me go and he circled around me like I was a play thing to him. Then he said "Why? I would much rather have some time with my future wife. After all, come tomorrow evening my dear Elizabeth. You will be my wife and you will be submissive to me." And he came closer to me. I started to shake harder and harder as he pushed me to the bed and forced himself on top of me." I said as I froze when I heard myself screaming. I could hear him ripped my night dress off… Leaving me bare in front of him.

"Eliza?" Alexander asked breaking me out of my frozen state. "What happened next?" He asked careful as I shook my head.

"He grabbed me and my body was racking with tears. I screamed as he slapped me hard across the face. My screams fell silent as he punched me hard in the face knocking me unconscious. I woke up to my body hurting all over and a sheet being tossed over my bare body. I watched Seabury buckle his trousers and toss back on his robes. He brushed his sandy brown hair out of his eyes and his dark brown eyes bored into mine while he wore a sickly grin. That grin…" I said shaking as I felt a tear go down my face.

"Do you want to stop?" Alexander asked as I nodded.

"Yes please…" I said looking down and saw my knuckles were white from clutching onto the bedding.

"I'll blow out the candles. You climb into bed." Alexander said climbing out of bed as I nodded. I climbed into bed and started to fall into a dark sleep.

 _"I was standing in a meadow like the one at the old house before. I smiled as I heard Peggy laughing with Angelica. "Eliza, I made you something!" Peggy said handing me a large blue dyed flower crown. I giggled put it on. I smiled at the beautiful meadow and spun around in the flowers._

 _"Thank you Peggy." I said smiling at her as she grabbed my hand._

 _"Come on let's go to the river." Angelica said grabbed my wrist and I nodded. We ran into the woods and I got ahead._

 _"Come on Eliza slow down." Angelica called out and the scene turned from the beautiful meadow to a horrifying scene of bloody dead bodies when I reached the river bed alone. I covered my mouth in fear as I saw Seabury standing over the people I loved and pointed his gun at Angelica, she stood in the river bed shore as she opened her mouth to scream. "No!" I screamed as I watched him shoot her. I ran over to her and collapsed in the river water next to her as my skirt was drenched in water. I watched the clear water become red with her blood as I screamed in pain of watching her die in my arms. "No! No! Angelica!" I screamed as I felt someone grab my arms. I turned around and saw Seabury with his gun pointed at me. I pressed my forehead against the barrel of it. He looked at me with an odd glance._

 _"You want this to happen, don't you!" He said with a grin as I sobbed._

 _"You've taken everything from me. Why not my life." I said through my tears as the scene turned into just him and me._

 _"Take my gun then." He said tossing it to me. I put it to my temple and gasped for air. "Take your shot." He said with that same grin the first night he had me. I was shaking and I clicked the gun back. I fiddled with the trigger as I heard Seabury yelling at me off why I should apply the six pounds of pressure that will end my misery. "Your husband doesn't love. He will never love a whore like you." Seabury yelled as I heard a different voice before the boom._

 _"Wait!" Alexander yelled."_

I bolted upright, sobbing. "Eliza?" Alexander asked as I heard him rustling and the room was filled with light as Alexander put the lit candle on our dresser. I sobbed into my hands as I felt him kneel at my side. "Eliza? What happened?" Alexander asked as I kept sobbing till I was out of air. "Eliza, take a breath." Alexander said as I struggled to breath. "Just breathe." Alexander said slowly as I took a small breath and looked at him. "It's okay Liza. Take another bed." Alexander said as I took a deep breath. "Okay, what happened?" Alexander asked as I shook my head.

"He…" I stuttered out as I felt myself shake viciously. I felt him barely touch my arm and I jerked away.

"Who is he? What happened Eliza?" He asked as I froze when the dream replayed in my mind.

"He killed everyone… I wanted… I wanted him to… I wanted him to kill me…" I said trying to get my words out as Alexander looked at me.

"It was Seabury, wasn't it?" He asked as I squeezed my eyes and nodded.

"Okay, Eliza. It's just a dream. Your safe now." Alexander said as he sat on my side of the bed. I felt him tug lightly on my arm and I fell into his embrace. I burrowed my head into his chest and cried softly. I felt him rub my back softly and mummer in my hair. I fell asleep in his arms. "Eliza my love. I need to go to work." Alexander said and kissed my forehead.

"No… Please don't go." I whined and looked up at him.

"I'm sorry my love but I need to work." Alexander said as I held onto him.

"Please don't go…" I said pleading as he squeezed his eyes shut.

"Okay, how about I go and get some work done first then at noon you, Philip and I go to the lake and have a picnic." Alexander said compromising.

"Alright then." I said giving him a small smile as he grinned at me.

"You know I love it when you smile." He said as I giggled with him kissing my forehead. "I am going to see if Philip is awake." Alexander said as I nodded. I got out bed and sat in my rocking chair. I watched the sunrise come up as I heard Alexander walk in with Philip clutching onto his teddy bear.

"Good morning my love." I said as I took him from Alexander and kissed his forehead.

"Well, I am going to go get ready. How about you go start making some breakfast." Alexander said as I nodded and put Philip on my bed. I grabbed my dressing gown and tied it around my waist. I grabbed my son and I walked downstairs. I put him in his chair and I started to cook bacon and eggs for Alexander and I as I put them on a plate contently.

"It smells amazing in here." Alexander said as I turned and looked at his face. He wore his favorite emerald green coat. I smiled at him softly and handed him a plate of food. "Thank you my love." He said taking it from and I gave Philip some food.

"Are Angelica and Peggy coming over today?" I asked hopefully as Alexander nodded.

"Yes they. They are coming over soon Eliza." Alexander said with a smile on his lips. We ate contently as I heard a knock on the door and slightly jumped. "It's alright, I'll go get it." Alexander said calming me down as I looked at him and nodded. I watched him walk out and started to clean up. I heard Angelica and Peggy's voices fill the room.

"Eliza?" Angelica asked shocked as I turned and I faced my sisters as I started to shake.

"I'll leave you ladies." Alexander said before walking out.

"Angelica?" I said shocked that was real. I started to laugh with joy as tears of joy ran down my face. I ran into their arms as I hugged onto them tightly.

"Elizabeth Schuyler don't you ever scare me like that again." Angelica said through her tears as she pecked my forehead repeatedly. I cried into her dress as Peggy held onto my waist and cried into my shoulder.

"I'm sorry Angie. I'm so sorry." I said crying into her chest as she brushed the back of my head.

"None of this is your fault my dear Eliza." Angelica said as I looked up at her.

"I missed you two so much." I said as I looked at them both.

"Oh Eliza. I have been dreaming of this day for the past few months." Angelica said holding me close as Peggy picked up Philip from his chair.

"I have too." I said as Peggy brought Philip over to me with him reaching out for me crying. "Come here little lamb." I said taking him cooing and wiping away his tears.

"Now, we need to catch up. I'll make us some tea." Angelica said as I let go of her and followed Peggy to the parlor.

"How is little Pippa?" I said sitting down in one of the chairs with Philip in my lap as Peggy smiled at me.

"She is adorable. Sweetest little thing." Peggy said gushing as I grabbed her hand and squeezed it gently.

"I cannot wait to see my little niece." I said while Angelica walked in with a tray of tea and biscuits. She sat in front of Peggy and I as I handed Philip a biscuit to nibble on.

"So how are you doing?" Angelica asked as I shrugged my shoulders.

"I really don't know to be honest." I said as Angelica poured me some tea.

"Is it nice being home?" Peggy asked trying to the silence.

"Of course. I'm home with my husband and son. I have you two. How are things with you two?" I asked as Philip wanted down. I put him by my feet as he gnawed on the biscuit happily.

"Well… I've been busy setting up for this ball that Washington is hosting. It's supposed to bring together the senate and the cabinet." Angelica said as Peggy spoke up.

"Hercules and I are busy at work in the shop." Peggy said cheerfully as Philip giggled and pulled on my dressing gown.

"Why don't we clean up and watch Philip you go get dressed." Angelica said as I nodded.

"Alright." I said nervously as Angelica looked concerned.

"It's alright Eliza. Philip will be fine." Angelica said soothing as I nodded and I walked up to Alexander and I's chambers and closing the doors. I looked in the dresser and saw my favorite teal dress. I ran my fingers over the satiny fabric and pulled it out. I changed into my teal dress and brushed off my skirt and slipped into my heels. I looked the mirror and put my hair into a loose ponytail. I walked downstairs and watched from the stairwell as Peggy played with Philip. I smiled at the two and walked to the kitchen where I saw Angelica cleaning the teapot.

"Peggy must be an amazing mother. Philip loves her." I said softly as Angelica turned and smiled at me.

"She is. Her little girl adores her and she has Hercules wrapped around her little finger." Angelica said as I giggled.

"So how are things with George?" I asked as Angelica smiled softly.

"Things are alright so far. He has been working non-stop as the president. But I expected that." Angelica said as I smiled at her.

"Well I take it that is going to be Alexander also." I said as she nodded.

"He works hard and most of the time its either he is writing or complaining about Thomas Jefferson." Angelica said as I laughed softly.

"He has never liked that man." I said as Peggy walked in with on her hip.

"There she is Philip." Peggy said as Philip reached out for me.

"Mama." He said as I covered my mouth shocked.

"Philip did you just say Mama?" I asked shocked as Peggy handed my son to me.

"Mama." He said again as tears of pride went down my face as I chuckled.

"Philip." I said pressing my lips on forehead. "Well, we should get going. I have to go deal with this stupid party." Angelica said kissing my forehead.

"I must get going too. I promise Hercules I would be back in time to help lay Pippa down for her nap." Peggy said as I nodded.

"I will see you soon?" I said worried as they nodded.

"Of course." Angelica said putting me at ease.

"I will see you soon." They said and walked out. I smiled at my son and put him in his high chair. "Are we going to see Papa soon." I said to him as he giggled as I tickled his stomach and laughed while he played with his cloth toys. I started to run around and gather things for Alexander and I's picnic for later. I finished just as the clock struck noon and picked up Philip and the basket. "Come along little lamb. Let's go see Papa." I said softly and I walked out ready to take on Manhattan.


	22. Book Two: Chapter 7

_Hello Hello Hello My Dearest, Readers. I am so sorry for not updating last week. Last week school work for me was piling up and I had to put this on the back burner. Along with I was stuck with writers block and getting over a horrible cold. So I am really sorry for not updating and I am making it up to by this chapter containing probably the fluffy of fluff ever! Please forgive me for last week not updating. Well now for the moment you've been waiting for. The New Chapter! I have the honor to be your obedient writer._

* * *

Philip and I walked up a set of large steps when I walked past a familiar face. "Missus Hamilton. I didn't know you were back." Thomas Jefferson said with an expression of shock on his face.

"Mister. Jefferson." I said giving a small nod before walking away.

"You must be on your way to see your husband." He said spiting the word husband out as if it was venom.

"I am actually." I said straighten up.

"He is quite busy with his attempt of a plan." Jefferson said as I looked at him and stiffened at his tone.

"Well I should be going to see him then. He and I have a picnic to be getting to." I said as I fixed Philip's shirt collar. I walked inside and started to an office where I saw his name on a sign above it. I knocked on the door as no one answered. I walked in and saw Alexander fast asleep. "Are you going to wake up?" II said with my voice wafting through the air was he looked up and saw me.

"Eliza?" He asked in disbelief as I walked in carrying our little boy.

"What are you doing here?" He asked in disbelief as I got up from his desk chair.

"I'm here to get my overworked husband." I said touching his cheek as I smiled and he melted at my touch. I giggled as he touched the hand cupping his cheek. He took the basket from my hand and put it on his desk. He pulled me into a soft kiss not startling me as I looked at him doe eyed.

"What was that for?" I asked as he smiled at me.

"I'm happy that this isn't a dream." Alexander as Philip reached for him. Alexander took him from me while I smiled at them.

"What do you mean a dream?" I asked curiously.

"I had a dream while you were England that you were back." Alexander said.

"Well my love. Do you still think I'm a dream?" I asked with a small smile as he shook his head with a big dopey grin on his face.

"I will always think you are a dream. I don't deserve you Eliza." Alexander said as I smiled at him.

"Are we still going to go on our picnic?" I asked as he nodded.

"Of course. Let me put these papers up." Alexander said while he put his papers up and kept taking peeks into the basket. "Alexander." I said laughing.

"Come along before it gets dark out." I said as we walk outside together and went to a park. We walk in just as the sun was high in the sky and we found a spot near a tree and by a pond. I watched Alexander started to spread out the old quilt I found for us to sit on. I sat with the basket on the quilt as Alexander put Philip between us. I smiled at my boys and started to pull out the cheese, cold cut meat, warm beard and some cookies that I found. I filled up two cups of lemonade and handed one to him. He smiled at me as I handed Philip a cookie to nibble on and Alexander grabbed my hand. I smiled at him nervously and I froze.

"You okay?" Alexander asked looking at me worried.

"I'm just trying to get used to being back home. It's still odd that I am here with you and our son." I said and Alexander squeezed my hand gently.

"I know but you are home and you are safe now Eliza." Alexander said and Philip crawled into Alexander's lap and pointed at him.

"Dada!" He shirked as Alexander laughed and looked at our son with loving eyes. I watched Philip's face light up smiling causing my heart to melt.

"Oh Philip when you smile I am undone." Alexander sang to Philip as Philip giggled and grabbed at his father again. "Oh Philip, you outshine the morning sun. My son. When you smile, I fall apart. And I thought I was so smart." Alexander said continuing to sing to our son.

"I love it when you sing my love." I said as he blushed at my comment. I smiled at myself proudly that I could get my unbashful husband to blush like a young school girl. I giggled at my husband's rosy red cheeks as I took a bite of my food. "How is work?" I asked when Alexander sighed and shook his head.

"People refuse to expect my ideas and I have been working non-stop to defend our constitution." Alexander said as I smiled slightly.

"Well, I am sure that you are doing the best you can Alexander." I said as he looked at me. "I want to do better but I also want to make sure that you and Philip are taken care of." Alexander said looking at Philip who was rolling around on the grass near our feet. I picked him up and put him in my lap gently.

"Alexander." I said as he sighed.

"I want to make sure that you are okay. You have been through so much." Alexander said, I shook my head and looked at him sadly.

"Alexander I will be fine. It's just a matter of time." I said. "Alexander I love you." I said as he smiled at me and nodded.

"I love you too Eliza." Alexander said causing a smile to break out across my face. We talked for hours and while Philip fell asleep on my skirt, I felt a raindrop fall on my cheek as I looked up at the sky and saw dark grey clouds roll into the sky. "We should get home." Alexander said picking up Philip while I started clean up our spot near the tree. I finished just as the rain started to fall. Alexander grabbed my hand and I giggled as we ran back to his work. We made it inside to his office just before the largest of the downpour came down on us. I started to pat Philip dry with my skirt as he started to get fussy.

"Now my little lamb you are all dry." I said cooing as he cooed back at me and started to fall asleep in my arms.

"I should get him back home." I said as Alexander nodded.

"I'll be home soon." Alexander said as someone knocked on the door and walked in.

"Hamilton." George said as I turned around and face him. His face lit up when he saw me.

"Eliza?" He asked shocked as I nodded.

"Hello George." I said as he remained his normal stone face leader stance with a small smile on his face.

"I need to borrow Hamilton for a moment." George said as I nodded.

"Of course. I was just taking Philip home." I said politely before I hurried out with Philip in my arms through the downpour back to our home. I was drenched to skin from the rain and I hurried inside. I walked upstairs to Philip's nursery to change him into warm, dry clothes before I covered him up and started the fire in his fireplace. I stood in front of my son's fireplace and soaked in the warmth before I looked over my shoulder and saw my son fast asleep clutching to his quilt and his cloth lamb. I walked out of his nursery shutting the door slightly before I was going to my room. I shed my soaked my teal dress and changed into my long-sleeved cream dress and a pair of flats. I walked downstairs with a book in my hands before I started the fireplace and sat on the couch in the parlor. I started to read contently listening to the crackling firewood and to the thunder and lightning. I felt my eyes drooping before I put the book down and I rest my head on the armrest. I rested my eyes and fell fast asleep on the sofa till I woke up to walking in. I sat up startled and saw Alexander. I couldn't bring myself to calming down till he walked over to me slowly.

"Are you alright?" He asked worried as I nodded.

"I'm sorry to startle you." He said kissing my knuckles. I heard Philip crying upstairs and started to stand up but I fell back onto the couch. "Eliza?" Alexander asked worried as I shook my head.

"I'm fine. Please just go get Philip." I said as he nodded and hurried upstairs, I coughed into my elbow as I felt myself growing sick. I started to stand up and I walked to the kitchen slowly and I started to make a pot of tea. I couldn't keep my eyes focused on the task at hand and I felt faint. I needed to lay down, I left the pot of boiling water and nearly collapsed on the couch. I could barely keep my eyes opened as Alexander walked downstairs with Philip in his arms.

"Eliza are you feeling well?" Alexander asked as I shook my head.

"I feel ill." I said as he put Philip in his play pen before he felt my forehead.

"You feel a little bit warm." Alexander said as I bit my lip.

"Let's get you upstairs to bed and then I will make us some dinner." Alexander said helping me stand up. I leaned against him to help me up the stairs and to our room. "Do you want me to help you change?" He asked as I shook my head no.

"Let me help you please Eliza?" Alexander said as I shook my head terrified as he nodded. "Okay." He said as I felt his hand slip to the small of my back as I let out a small cry and jumped away from him shaking. He looked at me shocked as I covered my mouth and I felt my breathing pick up as he sat me on the bed. "I'm sorry Eliza." Alexander said slowly as I kept trying to get myself under control. "I'm going to go and make dinner okay?" He said as I nodded and I laid down on the bed. I sighed and closed my eyes. I drifted back to sleep. I woke up to Alexander walking in with a tray of food. I rubbed my eyes tired and sat up. "How are you doing?" He asked as I brushed my hair behind my ear.

"I feel betterish." I said while Alexander put the tray of bread and chicken on his writing desk. "I'm sorry for startling you earlier." Alexander said as I nodded.

"It isn't your fault. You were just trying to help and I over reacted." I said as rubbing my eyes as he sat next to me.

"You didn't over react. I shouldn't have pushed you. You've barely been back home for a day." Alexander said putting his hand on my thigh as I tensed up at his touch. He moved his hand away and put his hand in his lap. I couldn't find any words as Alexander cleared his throat. "How about, I let you sleep in here for a few nights by yourself. Just for you to get used to being back home." Alexander said as I looked at him confused.

"Where would you sleep?" I asked worried as he smiled at me soothing.

"I would stay in the guest room. It's okay Eliza. Now eat and get some rest." Alexander said kissing my forehead before walking out. I watched him walk out and I got up slowly before I locked the door. I unfastened my dress and put on my night gown before I started to eat the chicken and bread. I finished my food quickly before I felt drowsy from the warm food and climbed into bed after blowing out the candles. I laid in bed wide awake looking at the door. I got out of bed and I unlocked the door before I stumbled back to my bed and drifted off to sleep.

 _I was laying on the bed in only my shift and corset with my hands and ankles shackled to the bed as the door opened. "Ah you are already learning to be quiet." Seabury said followed by a different man in a pair bright red pants and a ruffled, crisp white shirt. I tried to scream but nothing came out as Seabury straddled me and I felt the other man run his hand up my leg. I kept trying to wake up but I felt that this was too real. Seabury ripped my corset off along with my shift_

 _"Now, Now my love you must stop that fighting." The man said in a very prestigious English accent as I felt my tears wet my cheeks. I tried to fight them off before I heard my own screams startle me awake._

I finally shoot upright screaming as Alexander came running in to me sobbing and gasping for air. "Eliza?" Alexander asked shock as he put the candle down. I didn't acknowledge him saying my name as I cried in my hands. "Can I touch you?" Alexander said kneeling next to my side of the bed. I barely nodded before I pulled myself into his chest, sobbing. "Shhhh…. It's okay my love. Your safe now. No one's gonna harm you." Alexander said stroking the back of my head. I just sobbed till I ran out of tears. I sat in his lap on the floor as Alexander kept stroking the back of my head. "Do you want me to put you back in bed?" Alexander asked breaking the silence as I shook my head.

"Please don't leave…" I whimpered as he lifted my chin up to look into his dark brown eyes.

"I will never leave you. Eliza as long as I am alive you will never be helpless or alone." Alexander said as I started to believe his words. I laid my head on his chest and started to fall asleep at the sound of his heart beat.


	23. Book Two: Chapter 8

_Hello Hello Hello! Sorry for the late update. Family came into town on my update day and Saturday was wayyyy too hectic. Also thank you for the the over 60 reviews! I love the love that you give and some of them make me laugh and make my day so much better. Thank you so much my lovely readers. Now back to the fanfic. I have the honor to be your obedient servant. ~ Your Writer._

* * *

 _Three Months Later_

* * *

After three months of nightmares, long talks to calm me down, and small acts of encouragement we made it to Philip first birthday. I woke up with Alexander on the small couch he had moved in from his study into our room as I sat up and looked at him with his dark brown hair sprawled all over his face as I got out of bed and pulled my dressing gown on. I walked over to him quietly and knelt next to his head and brushed his hair out of his face. "Good morning my love." I said pressing a kiss on his forehead.

"How did you sleep? Any nightmares?" Alexander asked as he opened his eyes and I smiled at him and shook my head no lying very convincingly.

"Come along my love. Our little boy is a year old today." I said standing up and laughing as Alexander rolled off his couch. I laughed while he stood up and he grabbed my hand. We walked out of our chambers and went to Philip nursery. I opened the door and saw the fire was starting go out as Philip was standing up in his crib. "Hello my birthday boy." I said chuckling as his dark brown ringlets came to his shoulders and he was jumping up and down. He reached out for me to pick him up as he babbled loudly. I laughed as Alexander stood leaning against the doorframe. I held him close to me. "You are a year old today my little lamb." I said as he giggled and pointed at me.

"Momma." He said as I kissed his fingers.

"Philip." I said with a smile.

"Come along, let's go eat." Alexander said as I turned and handed Philip to his father.

"Let me get dress." I said as Alexander smiled at me and nodded. He kissed my cheek and I walked to my room. I closed the door and caught my reflection in mirror. My bruises and cuts were gone and the marks on my wrists were fading. I started to change as I noticed the scars that I had from the whipping post were now just lines down my back. I started to gather my long sleeve teal dress that Peggy and I made and started to get dress and I looked outside to see snow starting to fall on the window sill that was already cover in white from Christmas last month. I started to change into my dress and I pulled my hair into a tight bun before I walked downstairs. I hurried downstairs to the kitchen to see Alexander talking to Philip who was in his highchair banging on the tray with a spoon. "Someone must be hunger." I said laughing as Alexander nodded and I smiled at my son and started to make him some hard eggs and fried ham. I made plates for Alex, Philip and I, after I finished making breakfast I handed Alexander his plate and put the food on his tray. I started to eat as Alexander kept writing instead of eating. "Alexander." I said sternly as he looked up from his papers.

"Yes dear?" He asked guiltily.

"No work at the table. Now eat." I said taking his paper and quill away.

"But." He said before I shot him a warning glance and put my finger up.

"But nothing. Eat." I said as Alexander nodded and started to eat his breakfast. I started to clean up breakfast as I looked over at Philip and saw that he was shrieking for joy because he had bits of eggs in his curly brown ringlets.

"Someone is needing a bath." I said with a giggle as Alexander got up and cleaned his plate off. I grabbed my cloak and slipped it on before grabbing the bucket.

"Where are you going?" Alexander asked.

"I am going to get water from the well to get water." I said as Alexander shook his head.

"I will go and get the water. You can get the tub and warm up the kitchen." Alexander said as I nodded.

"Thank you." I said as I kissed his cheek and I went to grab the metal bathtub for Philip. I started to warm up the kitchen as Alexander walked back inside with a bucket of cold water. "Thank you my dear." I said as he smiled at me and he started to pull the eggs out of our son's hair. I started to heat the water on the stove to start warming up the freezing water. I poured the warm water into the tub and started to bathe Philip while Alexander walks out and readies himself for the day. "Now my little one, you are ready for your birthday." I said as Alexander walks in and hands me Philip's winter clothes and I dress him warmly. I started to rub his hair dry.

"I will see you later." Alexander said before kissing my cheek and heading for the door.

"You will be back before the dinner tonight?" I asked before he heading to the door.

"I promise I will." Alexander said before he walked out.

"Bye." I said as I waved goodbye to him, Alexander walked out the door. I got up and I cleaned up the kitchen. Philip crawled around in his playpen while I cleaned the kitchen and started to make Philip his birthday cake as he babbled on and on while the house heated up from the oven and the fireplace.

"Mama! Mama!" Philip babbled as I picked him up while the cake was baking in the oven. I put the timer on the counter as he pulled on my hair.

"No Philip. That's Momma's hair." I said untangling his fingers in my hair. "Come on my little lamb, we are going to go put you down from a nap and then when you wake up we will have some cake." I said tickling his stomach. I carried him upstairs and laid him down in his bed. I handed him a bottle of milk and he took it happily. "Rest my birthday boy." I said before I walked out and he started to whine that I was leaving. I heard the timer go off downstairs and walk downstairs to see the front door opened slightly. I shook my head and closed it "Alexander Hamilton I swear you are going to be my death." I said to myself chuckling as I heard something fall in the kitchen. I froze in fear as I tried to reach for the closest weapon I could find and clutched onto a large metal candle stick and clutched it tightly in my hands. I walk to the kitchen and saw a man and a woman picking up a pot and pan that have fallen to the floor.

"I think it is still wrong Hugh that we just waltzed in." A woman said as I recognized their voices.

"Helen?" I asked shocked. She turned and faced me as I dropped the candle stick in shock. "What are you two doing here?" I asked shocked when I embraced her tightly.

"We are visiting our son and daughter in law here in Manhattan and we asked around to see where Alexander Hamilton lived because in your letter you said your son's birthday was on January twenty-second and we haven't seen you since October." Helen said rambling as Hugh rested a hand on her shoulder.

"She's missed you." Hugh said in his normal quiet tone.

It's alright Helen. I just put Philip down for his nap. I need to decorate his cake before he gets up and tries to destroy it." I said laughing. I hurried past the two and I pulled out the large round chocolate cake. "How long have you been in Manhattan?" I asked as I put the cake down on the stove and poured Helen and myself a cup of hot tea and pour Hugh a cup of coffee.

"We arrived just after Christmas. We spent some time with our son Louis and his wife Eleanor along with seeing our younger boy Liam just yesterday. We leave come Friday and we had to come see you before then." Helen said while she took a sip of her tea.

"Well I am glad you came." I said putting my hand on hers. "I wish I could catch up more but I need to start preparing for our small dinner party for tonight." I said as Helen stood up.

"I can help you if you'd like dear." Helen said as I smiled.

"Thank you but you don't need to. You are my guests." I said as she shook her head.

"Nonsense. When we pulled up into your barn Hugh noticed how it was starting to fall apart. He offered while we snuck in to fix it for you." Helen said as I smiled.

"Aren't you worried about catching a cold?" I asked Hugh and he shook his head no.

"I'll build me a small fire to keep me warm." He said and Helen pecked his cheek.

"Well, I will bring you out some coffee and warm soup soon." I said as he nodded and got up, fixed his coat and hat before walking out. Helen started to ramble on about life after I left while we started to peel potatoes and onions.

"How have you been since being home?" Helen asked as I sighed.

"It was a rough few weeks but then I started to do better." I said and she patted my hand gently.

"Well, l am glad you are doing better." She said while I started to frost the cake when I heard Philip upstairs crying.

"I should go get him." I said brushing my hands on my apron. I hurried upstairs and walked into his nursery where I saw him crying and tears streaming down his tan baby cheeks.

"Oh little lamb. Why are you crying?" I asked picking him up. He cried into my shoulder as I bounced him lightly "Now, Now little one why are we crying today is your birthday." I said stroking his head as he started to settle down. "Now do you want to go have something to eat?" I asked him as he grabbed my cheek and laughed.

"Ya." He said in his little voice as I laughed.

"Alright now my love let's go downstairs." I said before I held him on my hip then walked downstairs. "Helen?" I called out as she walks out of the kitchen and she covers her mouth shocked.

"Is this him?" She asked as I smiled widely and nodded.

"Do you want to hold him?" I asked and she nods I handed him to her and she was almost in tears as Philip giggled at her.

"I am going to finish up in the kitchen then run Hugh out his soup." I said and Helen nodded still consumed with the fact she was holding Philip. I ran to the kitchen and finished the frosting of the cake before I ran outside into the snow to see Hugh brushing off my horse. "He likes you." I said startling him and Hugh looked up at me.

"I thought I would brush him and give him some love." Hugh said as I handed him a bowl of soup.

"It looks a lot nicer in here. Alexander is going to be thankful that you did it and he doesn't to." I said as I brushed snow out of my hair.

"Well you should get in Elizabeth. It's going to be getting dark soon." Hugh said as I nodded.

"Come in soon though." I said before I turned and walked inside. I saw Helen stirring a pot on the stove while she was singing to Philip. "He really likes you." I said as she smiled and we finished cooking for the afternoon and heard someone walk in.

"Eliza? There is a strange man in our stable." Alexander said walking into the kitchen.

"Alexander I would like you to meet Helen and Hugh." I said when Hugh walked inside the house and shook the snow off his jacket. "They were the people that helped me when I ran away from Seabury." I said and Alexander jaw dropped.

"I own you two my life for helping get my Eliza back to me." Alexander said dropping his things and then hugging Helen.

"Well of course. She is a sweet girl, and she is like a daughter to us." Hugh said and Helen wrapped her arms around his waist. I smiled and flushed bright red while Alexander picked up Philip from his chair.

"Well it is very nice to meet you Alexander." Helen said holding onto Hugh's waist.

"Angelica and Peggy will be here son with Mulligan and President Washington." Alexander said as I looked at him.

"Any word on John or Lafayette?" I asked worried and he shook his head.

"Nothing yet. I haven't had any letter from either of those two for over a month." Alexander said worried and I kissed his cheek.

"I'm sure they are okay." I said before I heard the door being knocked on. "That should be my sisters." I said and hurried over to the door. I opened it and revealed Peggy holding a wiggly little girl with wild curly brown hair and large brown eyes in a bright yellow dress with Hercules behind her with a large box in his hands.

"Pippa look its Auntie Eliza." Peggy said as the little girl started to wiggle while they walked in and went to the parlor where Helen and I decorated with little green and pale yellow paper streamers and a white banner that said Happy Birthday Philip. I smiled and pecked Hercules cheek before taking the large box and putting it on the table.

"Peggy I want you to meet Helen and Hugh. They were the people that helped me when I ran away from Seabury." I said as Peggy smiled.

"Well it is very nice to meet you." Peggy said as I heard door being knocked on again and opened it while everyone was talking in the parlor to reveal Angelica with a two large boxes and Washington on her arm.

"Hello." I said pecking her cheek and taking the boxes from her. Peggy introduced Helen and Hugh to Angelica and Washington as I walked to the kitchen to bring out the cake. After a few hours of drinks, chatting and dinner. It was finally time to cut the cake. I brought out the small green wax candle and lit a match. I lit the candle and we sang Happy Birthday to Philip as he giggled and shrieked for joy when he blew out the candle and Alexander cut some cake for everyone. I ate my cake and listened to everyone as I heard the door being knocked on. I furrowed my brow confused as I looked at Alexander. "That is odd." I said putting my cake down when I went to the front door. I opened it and gasped shocked at the sight of John Laurens clutching his bloody side.

"Hello Liza." He said weakly before falling to the ground when I let out a loud scream.

"Oh my Lord." I said falling to my knees next to him.


	24. Book Two: Chapter 9

_For once in my life I am updating a day before! Yay :)! Friday will be hectic for me because of a family event so I thought I would give you the most subtle Lams ever! Because I know that in our lovely HamFam we love Lams. I thought I would give it to you guys. Also I'm modeling King George after Rory O'Malley because Rory is so amazing and is my favorite KG3. Well any whosits back to the story!_

* * *

"Alexander!" I yelled as he ran over to the door and was shocked. "We need to get him inside and close his wound." Alexander said while him and Hercules picked him up and carried upstairs. Angie and I hurried to the kitchen to get a bucket of warm water. Angelica ran out to the well with a bucket in hand while I tore old bed sheets and grabbed a bottle of whiskey. Angie hurried back inside and I heated the stove. I heard Alexander giving out orders as I heard Philip crying. I felt my world crashing down as I felt the chaos of Laurens upstairs, possibly dying in our guest room, Philip crying as I looked around and felt my heart race.

"Eliza?" Angelica asked worried when she put her hand on my shoulder bring me back to earth. I jumped at her touch and looked at her when she looked back at me worried. "Are you alright?" She asked before I nodded and grabbed the items needed to fix Laurens.

"Please see what's going on with Philip?" I asked before I ran up the stairs to the guest room and I walked in to see Laurens laid out on a bed as Alexander was mopping his forehead soothing him.

"You are alright John. I'm right here for you." He said and I felt jealously build up in my stomach as I dismissed it while I knelt next to him and I started to clean his stomach that was covered in blood.

"What happened?" I asked looking up at him.

"I was in my home and I heard a knock on the door. I opened it and it was an older man with a woman behind him. He said "This is for the King." Before he shot me." Laurens explained as I started to dab the whiskey on his wounds. He let out a small cry and went rigid.

"Laurens?" I asked concerned as I looked over my shoulder and saw Helen in the door way. Her face was pale when she looked at Laurens and she took off. "Alexander can you hand me those bandages?" I asked focused on stitching his bullet wound up before I grabbed my tweezers and pulled out a large bullet out of his stomach as he screamed in pain. I kept apologizing over and over again as I mopped up the blood. I wrapped the bed sheet around his stomach. I tied it tightly as I looked up to see my husband holding tightly onto Laurens whispering in his ears and I saw Laurens face streaming with tears as I got up and looked at my skirt that was now covered in blood. "I'm going to go clean up downstairs." I said as Alexander nodded and I walked out I saw that my sisters and their husbands had all left and that Philip was fast asleep in his play pen with the parlor room cleaned up from the party. I heard Hugh and Helen talking lowly as I walked over to the kitchen and eavesdropped by the doorframe.

"That boy came here of all places Hugh. Hugh… I think he recognized me. He knows it was us that was sent to kill him." Helen said frantically while Hugh kept shushing her.

"We are doing what is best for Elizabeth and our sons. You know that if the king finds out he is still alive. He will kill our boys and take Eliza away from her family." Hugh said as I stepped into kitchen.

"You are working for the King?" I asked shocked as Helen jumped. "Eliza? Please dear listen to me." Helen said trying to calm me down.

"How… How could you betray my husband and I?" I asked angered at their betrayal. "You protected me from the King and his minions? Did you tell them I came back here? Did you tell them where I live?" I asked panicking and I felt my world crashing down and the world became fuzzy. I was numbed when I felt someone touch my arm gently and sit me down on a chair.

"Eliza? Eliza?" someone said through the fuzz and I could focus. I kept seeing myself back in that room with Seabury with him hurting me. I kept seeing the man in the red pants and crisp white shirt watching us with a wide, evil grin and his pudgy pasty white skin while his light blue eyes were darkened by lust. I kept heaving for air. "Eliza breathe." Helen said as I focused on her voice. "Let us explain ourselves, please?" Helen asked and I looked at her when I took a deep breath and gave a small nod. "The day after you left. The King's guards came to our inn. They said we have been summoned to his presence. We went to the palace and Samuel Seabury was there. He said that his men spotted you in our inn the night before and we are to kill those around you in order that you would come back to England and us. That is why Hugh shot the man up in the guest room. We planned attack your sisters and their husbands soon…" Helen said as I gasped.

"You were kill my sisters? You understand my brother in law George… He is our president…" I said shaking with anger as Helen nodded.

"We were threatened by the King. He said he would kill our sons and you if we didn't… We are so sorry Eliza." Hugh said kneeling in front of me.

"You must leave. You must leave now." I said shaking with fear, anger and betrayal.

"We are so sorry Eliza." Helen said one last time before they walked out of the house without a trace. I just sat in the chair numbed to the core when I heard Alexander walked downstairs. I couldn't stand or do anything. I was still processing what just happened. I lost the two people who acted like parents when my real parents weren't.

"Eliza? What's going on? Don't you hear Philip crying?" Alexander asked concerned as he brought me back into reality. I gasped for air as he touched my shoulder. I turned and faced him with my hair in my face. I took a deep breath before I wiped off my cheeks.

"I should… I should go get him ready for bed." I said before I went to the parlor room and picked him up from his playpen. I was on auto pilot and got Philip ready for bed. I tucked him into bed before I walked out and checked on Laurens. He was fast asleep in the bed with the bandage on his not bleeding through as I sighed. I blew out the candle in his room before walking out. I went to my room and I readied myself for bed when Alexander walked in.

"Eliza?" He asked worried as I ignored him and tied my night dress ribbon around my waist. "Eliza my love? What is going on with you?" Alexander asked. I tensed up and finally broke my silence.

"Helen and Hugh were captured by the king of England… They were told that they are to kill anyone I love and then take me with them so that Seabury would have me back…" I said with my lip quivering.

"They shot Laurens didn't they?" Alexander asked shocked and I nodded.

"Hugh said they had to or the king would kill me and their sons." I said shaking and Alexander embraced me.

"I'm so sorry Liza… I know that you cared about them so much." Alexander said rubbing my back and I started to sob into his chest. "Come on Eliza let's get into bed." Alexander said helping me into bed.

"Alexander I just don't understand why they would do this… They were like parents to me… How could they betray me like this?" I said snuggling into his bed as he laid next to me for the first time in three months.

"I don't know Eliza. Now come on let's get some sleep now." Alexander said as he kept stroking the back of my head soothing me to sleep.

"Alexander why am I so lucky?" I asked looking up at him.

"What do you mean by that Liza?" He asked confused and I smiled at him.

"You've been so understanding about everything." I said kissing his lips lightly before we sat in content silence and to the fireplace in our room crackling contently. I fell asleep in Alexander's arm relaxed considering tonight's events. I woke up to a loud thump coming through the floor. I jumped out of my skin and I saw Alexander was still asleep and I got out of bed. I through on my dressing gown and tied it on tightly. I hurried out to see Laurens laying on the ground as day break started to pour in through the window. I helped him stand up as he groaned in pain. I helped him into bed and started to clean his wound.

"I'm sorry to waken you." He groaned and I shook my head. I lifted up his shirt that was soaked in blood. I started to clean it up gently as he winced. "You need to quit moving around so much. You tore up your stitches." I said overly-motherly. I started to sew him up as he grabbed my hand and I looked up at him. His darker tanned skin was now almost as white as a ghost with his dark brown eyes distraught. He pushed his brown curls out of his face as I looked at him worried.

"John what is the matter?" I asked and he shook his head.

"Eliza. I know I am not going to make it…" He said starting and I shook my head.

"Don't you dare say that." I said as he stopped me.

"Eliza… take care of our Alexander." He said starting to drift away.

"No! No! Laurens stay with me please." I said shaking his hand.

"I'm alright just going to sleep. I'll wake up in a moment." Laurens said as I held onto his hand and I kept squeezing it as he would squeeze back. "Eliza? You know when we all first meet how we would go down to the creek?" Laurens asked with his eyes closed. I nodded and smiled slightly.

"Yes I do remember. I remember the time I nearly broke Alexander's nose, and when I nearly drowned you in the river, that river was the best place to relax." I said as he chuckled.

"You fell into the damn river and I was the only one who was out that far. You were flailing your limbs around the water and when I finally caught you." He said chuckling as I squeezed his hand.

"Then I dragged you under. I felt so bad. But then when we got to shore. Alexander nearly killed you for holding onto me." I said giggling as I heard the baby starting to cry. "I should go check on him." I said and got up. "I'll be right back." I said and brushed off my dressing gown. I hurried out and went to Philip nursery to see him fast asleep but sobbing hard. I hurried over to him and rubbed his back. "Oh no my little lamb. It's okay. It's just a dream." I said rubbing his back as I soothed him softly. He finally settled down when I heard yelling coming from the room with Laurens in it. "What now?" I asked myself before running out of Philip's nursery and went to the guest room to see Alexander running around franticly looking for something. "Alexander!" I exclaimed as he stopped.

"The bleeding won't stop. It won't stop Eliza. Help me please! He is dying!" Alexander yelled as I put my hands up to silence him and went to work. I started to clean his wounds and was confused by his bleeding.

"I just fixed these wounds." I said shocked as I couldn't stop the bleeding.

"Alexander run and fetch a doctor!" I commanded and he bolted out of the room as I started to clean him up some more before he stopped me.

"I will be okay… Please promise me something?" He pleaded in a small whisper.

"Anything." I said as kneeling next to him.

"Love and protect my Alexander." He said before he turned to his head to the side and his chest stopped moving.

"Laurens…." I said clutching his hand as I felt the life leave my husband's best friend.


	25. Book Two: Chapter 10

_Hello Hello Hello, Good golly it's seems like forever since I've updated. Sorry about that guys, I've had health issues, writers block and school gang up on me and I finally have had time to update. So I hope you like this and the a trillion references I have included as a way to say I'm sorry! Well anywhosit here we go!_

* * *

Ever since Laurens death, Alexander hasn't been the same. He is constantly working more than he usually does after Laurens death few weeks ago. I started to stir the stew for lunch as Philip toddled in and pulled on my skirt. "Mama up!" Philip yelled as I put the spoon down and I picked him up.

"Do you want to go pay Papa a visit with me?" I asked knowing he has been in the house all day and he nodded.

"Papa!" Philip yelled as I laughed and shook my head.

"Let Mama turn off the stove then we go get your coat." I said putting him down as he took off running. I turned off the stove and took the pot off the heat before I hurried behind Philip and picked him up.

"Mama I want down." Philip said shaking as I put on his coat.

"Now Philip we are going to go see Papa but we have to get our coat on." I said fixing it as I put it down him down before I grabbed my parasol and smiled at the old memories from it. It had the faded little roses on it and I traced over them and ran my fingers over the teal paper that the roses stood against.

"Mama?" Philip asked tugging on my skirt when we walked outside and he held onto my hand.

"Yes little lamb?" I asked before picking him up to cross the street to go to Alexander's work. We walked in when I saw George talking to Jefferson, George saw me and I gave him a little wave. He dismissed himself and came over to me.

"I take it you are here to see Alexander." He said and I nodded. "He just left for a lunch break. Very rare of him to do so." Washington said as I sighed.

"He's still is taking Laurens' death very hard." I said and Washington nodded.

"Still shocking that the British couple that took care of you shot him." He said when we walked into his office. I felt guilt rise in me that he was still unaware that Helen and Hugh wished to kill him. "Is everything alright Elizabeth?" George asked as Philip babbled loudly.

"Hush Philip." I said as I bounced him on my lap to settle him down.

"It's just been hard. With Alexander being withdrawn, people who I considered being parents betrayed me and my family, and my husband's best friend dying in our home. It's just be hard on us." I said while George nodded.

"I understand. I do wish that there is a way for Angelica and I to help you." George said. I reached across his desk and squeezed his large hand. He smiled at me gently.

"How are things with you and Angelica?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"We are okay, I've been busy and she is organizing a state's ball here soon." He said and I nodded.

"Well, it has been nice to catch up with you George. But I need to go find my Alexander." I said getting up and putting Philip on my hip.

"Of course." Washington said as I dismissed myself and I hurried out of his office. I had a feeling I knew where my husband and I started to walk to the cemetery. I smiled sadly as I walked in and I saw my Alexander kneeling in front of a grave stone and he was in his blue revolutionary coat. I looked at him shocked and confused. He hasn't worn that coat in almost two years... I heard him singing softly.

"I may not live to see our glory… But I will gladly join the fight… And when our children tell our story, they'll the story of tonight." He sang quietly and I felt my heart break. I saw him wipe his face and he held onto letters.

"Alexander?" I called out and he jerked to face me and Philip.

"Eliza what are you doing here?" He asked shocked as I put Philip down and he ran to his papa.

"I thought it would nice to pay you a visit. When I went to your office, you weren't there." I said as he brushed his face.

"I'm sorry. I just needed to be here." He said looking back at the grave stone of John Laurens.

"I know this is hard Alexander. I wish I could take away this pain." I said as I cupped his face.

"I'll be okay." He said while I ran my fingers through his shoulder length dark brown hair and I sighed. We stood together quietly with Philip between us.

"Come on let's get you home. I still have a debt plan through." He said and I raised an eyebrow.

"Does that mean you are working late?" I asked as he shook his head.

"I will be home in time for dinner but I will be working in my office long into the night." Alexander said and I sighed.

"Okay, well then I will make sure that make a very good dinner tonight." I said while we walked out of the cemetery. We walked together hand and hand with Philip clinging onto Alexander. We arrived at his office and Jefferson was bouncing down the stairs with a man trailing behind him in a grey coat with Jefferson in his signature purple and Alexander tensed up. "What do you and Madison want Jefferson." Alexander said bitterly as I pinched his arm to warn him to be nice.

"Ah Mister Hamilton you have Missus Hamilton and your little tyke. I hope this isn't a bad time." Jefferson said as I shook my head no.

"Not at all Mister Jefferson, I should be getting Philip home for his nap. Mister Jefferson." I said giving a small curtsy and I pecked my husband cheek before I hurried home. I walked in and I stroked Philip's head on my shoulder and I walked upstairs. I laid him in his bed and covered him up with his quilt before pecking his forehead. "Get some rest baby boy." I said before I walked out of his room and headed downstairs to my kitchen. I pulled out pots and pans to cook while I sang quietly to myself. I started to cook some pork and peeled potatoes. I put dinner in the over while I went to the cupboard and pulled out a few apples and pears before I cut them up and spiced with cinnamon and nutmeg spices before making the dough. I pulled the cooked meat and potatoes and put the pie in oven. I smiled at my busy work and started to cut carrots and open pea pods from my garden. I heard Philip crying upstairs and hurried upstairs to go get him. I picked up my crying boy and I carried him downstairs. I put him in his chair and I pulled my pie out as I heard the front door open.

"Eliza? What are you cooking because it smells delicious." Alexander called out as he walked in.

"I thought it would be nice to make you something to make you feel better." I said as I kissed him gently.

"I love you so much." He said and I smiled at him.

"Now go clean up you and your son for dinner while I start to serve." I said and he nodded.

"Yes my dear." He said before kissing my cheek and grabs Philip from his chair. I started to put mashed potatoes and pork on Alexander's plate while I put grabbed a bottle of wine. I pour him a glass for him before I heard the door being knocked on. I put the bottle of wine and brushed off my apron. I hurried to the door to reveal Angelica.

"Angelica what a surprise." I said as she pecked my cheek.

"I wanted to come by and take my nephew off your hands for the night." She said while she walked in.

"Really?" I asked surprised.

"I know that things with you and Alexander have been strained since Laurens death and I also want to spend some time with Philip and George to try and sway him into the chance of starting a family." She said excited towards the end and my mouth dropped and we squealed together like school girls.

"You two really want to start a family?" I asked excited and she nodded with a wide grin.

"I do, just he is so busy and he is not exactly good with children but maybe if he gets along well with Philip. We could talk about wanting to talk about it. Also, I needed to come by and invite you and Alexander to the State's ball. It's in a few weeks." Angelica said and I nodded.

"I take it that a certain Secretary of State will be there?" I asked and she nodded.

"Yes and I am adamite of talking to him and trying to get women's right." She said as I smiled at her.

"I'm sure you will get him to but why not talk to George?" I asked as she shook her head. "I have and he said that the best way for me to include women in the sequel is to talk to your husband's enemy. Also, Aaron Burr will be in attendances. I heard his wife and him have a little girl who is Philip's age. Her name is Theo I believe." She said when Alexander walked in.

"What is going on?" Alexander asked when I turned my head over my shoulder and saw him walking down with Philip in his arms.

"Angelica is offering to let us have a child free evening." I said with a smile musing on my lips.

"Really that would be nice." Alexander said reaching the bottom of the stairs and Angelica walked over to him, took Philip from his arms with a smile.

"Well I will go upstairs and pack up his things." Angelica said walking upstairs with Philip in one arm and lifted her skirt up with it barely going over her ankles in the other hand. She left Alexander and I alone, I smiled at my husband and reached out for him.

"Are you still going to work late tonight." I asked as he nodded and squeezed my hand.

"I have to." Alexander said and I sighed.

"Please don't work to late Alexander." I said while Angelica walked downstairs with a small bag for Philip.

"We will be back tomorrow afternoon." She said as I kissed my son's forehead and watched him be carried out.

"Alexander why do you write like you need it to survive. You don't need to write like you are running out of time." I said looking at my husband sad.

"I need to get work done. They are asking me to lead." He said as I grew upset.

"Look around, isn't this enough? Look around, look around at how lucky we are to be alive right now." I said upset and he grabbed my hands and squeezed them gently. I looked at him as he kissed my lips gently. I melted into his embrace as he pulled me close to him. He held me close and I looked up at him. "Please don't leave me I am helpless." I said quietly and he shook his head.

"I swear to God Eliza You'll never feel so helpless." He said and I gave him a small smile.

"Come on let's go eat and then we can retire for a bit." I said with a playful smile and he looked at me before catching my idea and nods. He grabs my hand and we went to the kitchen and I served him his warm dinner and pie before I gave him a glass of wine. After a warm dinner and a few too many glasses of wine, I felt his hands creep around my stomach as I felt him stand behind me while I was cleaning dishes.

"Come on Eliza. Let's retire for a few moments. Or I will go straight to my office." Alexander said trying to threating our evening while I turned my head.

"Not till I get my dishes cleaned. You can put dinner away to help make the process go faster." I said with my voice flowing like silk. He shakes in excitement and he hurried away while I dried my dishes. I watched him finish while I waited. "Are you ready?" I asked as he nodded quickly and grabbed my hand to drag me upstairs and closed our door tightly before attacking my lips

"I love you." He said before I felt my knees hit the bed and the candles were blown out.


	26. Book Two: Chapter 11

"Alexander we must go to the ball. You are the secretary of treasury." I said as I adjust the lace at the top of my gown.

"But who is going to watch Philip?" He asked trying to weasel himself out of going.

"Peggy said she is going to watch him and she is happy she doesn't have to deal with the politics. I expect you to behave yourself tonight with Jefferson and Burr." I said sternly as I turned to face my husband with my hands on my hips.

"I am not a child Eliza." He said stubbornly while I walked over to him and adjust his cravat.

"Yet whenever you get around Thomas Jefferson you two act worst then toddlers." I said as he rolled his eyes. "Don't even get me started on you about you and Burr. His wife is going to be there and I would like to make a nice impression of you and I on her before you two go at each other's throats." I said as he lifted my chin up to look him in the eyes.

"I take it your formal socialite training to coming back to you?" He asked with a chuckle causing me to flush bright pink.

"I'm sorry…" I said feeling guilty as he pecked my lips.

"It's alright Liza. Let me go fetch my favorite coat and you finish yourself up." He said before he hurried away. I felt myself growing sick and had to sit at my vanity to settle my stomach. I started to think about the past eight weeks I haven't been feeling like myself and I haven't had my monthly bleeding. I also had to loosen my corset when I tied it because my breasts were sore.

"Could I be with child?" I asked myself as Alexander walked in.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked startling me. I nodded and got up from my seat.

"You feeling alright?" He asked when we got down to the carriage.

"I've just been under the weather the past few days. But we are still going to the State Ball." I said with a smile as he realized his excuse wasn't going to work.

"Are you sure you want to go if you are feeling ill?" He asked as we got in and the coachman went off.

"I am fine." I said lying gracefully. He held onto my hand as we rode together in peace towards the Washington Estate. I saw the lights in the grand ball room shine through the large windows of the estate. Alexander helped me down as I lifted my skirt up gently to step out and we walked inside. I could see Angelica standing next to Washington with her hands folded neatly in her hands as they were talking to a man and his wife who held onto his arm.

"Great vice president Adams is here…" Alexander muttered sarcastically.

"I take it you don't get along with him either?" I asked raising an eyebrow when my husband nodded.

"Who do you get along with? Beside George." I said as his face fell when I said beside George.

"Well I do very well with them in different levels." Alexander said as Angelica saw us and hurried over to me.

"Eliza!" She said excited as I hugged her. "Angelica. You look beautiful." I said gushing over her.

"You look like you are glowing." Eliza said smiling at me.

"This is a beautiful ball." I said as Alexander went over to speak with George and the smaller man.

"I hope it is. This is my first State's Ball as the President's wife and I am nervous." Angie said as I shook my head.

"You are not showing it. It looks amazing." I said and I felt myself grow sick.

"Eliza? You look starting to pale are you ill?" Angelica asked worried and I didn't know how to answer.

"Angelica I need to confide something in you." I said as we found ourselves secluded in the corner of the ballroom.

"Is everything alright with you and Alexander?" She asked worried before we saw Aaron Burr walk in. "Mister Burr." Angelica said as we were interrupted by him approaching us.

"Mrs. Washington and Mrs. Hamilton, it has truly been ages. I would like you to meet my wife Theodosia." He said politely as he referred to the woman in a rich purple gown.

"Mrs. Burr it's very lovely to make your acquaintances." I said as I curtsy with Angelica.

"Please call me Theodosia. Mrs. Burr makes me feel old." She said and I chuckled.

"I heard you and your husband had a little girl. Congratulations." Angelica said and she smiled.

"Thank you Mrs. Washington." She said as Angelica shook her head.

"Please call me Angelica." She said with a smile.

"She is named after me but we call her Theo. She has Aaron wrapped around her little finger. Mrs. Hamilton, I heard you have son our little Theo's age." Theodosia said as I nodded.

"Yes little Philip. He is quite a handful just like his father." I said with a smile.

"Well it is very nice to meet you. Now if you don't mind I should go make sure my husband doesn't go toe to toe with your husband." She said before she walked away.

"So what is it that you needed to confide in me?" She asked as I felt another wave of sickness.

"I may be with child." I whispered in her ear and she looked at me shocked and then excited.

"Really?" She squeals excited and I nodded as we giggled like school girls. "Oh Eliza that is amazing." She said and I giggled.

"I haven't told Alexander yet." I said as I heard arguing. "Oh no." I said with Angie at the same time.

"Excuse me? Madison, Jefferson, take a walk! Hamilton, take a walk! Hamilton! A word." Washington said breaking the argument up and when we walked over to see Thomas Jefferson brushing off his coat and him along with a smaller sickly man walked away we watched my husband was being chewed out by our brother in law.

"I'm so sorry Angie. I told him that he was to be on his best behavior when he and I arrived." I said apologizing to my sister and she shook her head.

"It's alright Eliza." Angelica said putting a hand on my shoulder to settle me down. Angelica walked over to her husband and put a hand on his arm. "Why don't we go and dance for a bit." She said breaking the very noticeable tension. George softening at my sister's touch and looked at her with a soft smile.

"Of course my dear." George said before turning back to my husband. "Figure it out Alexander. That is an order from your commander." He said sternly before he and my sister walked to the dance floor and the band started to play loudly in the ball room and everybody either joined the dancing or talking. I walked over to Alexander and I pulled him close.

"What happened?" I asked quietly as he looked at me sadly.

"He doesn't have any other plan and just hates mine." He said and I shook my head.

"Come on let's go and dance." I said and he nodded.

"Alright." He said putting a smile on his face. He grabs my hand and we go to dance with everyone else. I laughed as he spun me around before I felt myself growing increasingly ill. "Eliza?" Alexander asked worried as I looked at him. "Are you feeling alright?" He asked concerned before pulling me close. "I think we should go home and put you in bed." Alexander said as I nodded.

"Yes please." I said quietly, trying to contain myself from vomiting. He took my hand and we hurried outside, he helped me in the carriage and he helped me settle down in my seat.

"How are you feeling?" He asked and I nodded.

"I just feel my stomach turning inside." I said and he helped me out as we arrived home. He helped me upstairs and walked me into our chambers.

"I'll go get you some tea. Lucky, we have Peggy to watch Philip for us for the night." Alexander said as I nodded and watched him walk away. I started to shed my layers of dresses and I loosen the corset and rid myself of it completely before I slipped on my loose night gown. I wiped all my make up as Alexander knocks on the door and walks in with a small tea cup. "How are you feeling?" He asked as he handed it to me. I smiled at him and took a sip.

"I'm feeling better." I said as he nodded and started to take off his coat and his cravat.

"I'm glad. You haven't been acting like yourself in the past week." Alexander said as I nodded. Maybe I should tell him about me possibly being with child.

"What do you mean?" I asked toying with him slightly.

"Well you've been a bit moody and you also seem to have gain a bit of weight…" He said sheepishly.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked pretending to be hurt.

"I didn't mean it in a bad way at all! You are beautiful no matter what you look like." He said rambling as I sat on the bed and I watched him with his back turned to me, unbutton his shirt.

"Maybe I have been a bit moody and gained a bit of weight. But I could a reason for it." I said as I put my hand on my stomach as he turned and faced me with confused before understanding what I meant.

"Wait, are you?" He asked point at me as I nodded.

"I think so." I said with excitement growing in my chest.

"You are with child… We are going to have another child!" He said exclaiming and he fell to his knees and he kisses my stomach and I giggled as tears of joys run down my face. He looked up at me and he brushed my tears away before brushing away my tears and smiled at me. "Why are you crying beautiful?" He asked as I shook my head.

"I'm just so happy. I have you and my sisters, and our little boy." I said through my tears as he laughed and kissed my forehead.

"I'm happy that I have you." He said before standing up. "Let me go lock up the house." He said kissing my lips gently before hurrying away. I got off the bed and I started to blow out all the candles in our bedroom before I felt him wrapping his arms around my waist. "Ready for bed?" He asked as I nodded. I walked over to our bed and we climbed into bed. I felt him pull me close to him and I looked up him to see him smiling.

"What is it?" I asked and he kissed my forehead again.

"I was thinking on what the gender is." He said as I giggled. "What do you think the gender is?" I asked giggling.

"I want a little girl." He said as I giggled.

"You need another little baby to have you wrapped around their little fingers." I said laughing as he pecked my forehead.

"You could dress her up and teach her piano." Alexander said as I looked up at him.

"I'm planning on teaching Philip when he is older." I said as he nodded.

"She would also have your beautiful brown eyes and your smile." He said gushing as I giggled.

"I think she will have your stubbornness and your pride." I said as he scoffed.

"I am not prideful." He said as I gave a not very lady-like snort.

"Says the man who fought with Thomas Jefferson." I said giggling while he shook his head and I played with his hair. "What would be her name?" He asked before I drifted to sleep.

"I would want to name her Angelica Rose." I said with a smile on my lips.

"I like it. What if it's a boy?" He asked as I nodded at the thought.

"John." I said knowing that he would agree.

"For Laurens?" He asked shaking as I nodded.

"He saved me and my sisters." I said as he pecked my forehead.

"I love you my dearest Eliza." He said as I finally drifted off to sleep.

"I love you too my Alexander." I said falling asleep in his arms and I felt myself growing excited for what is to come.


	27. Book Two: Chapter 12

I started to walk around the garden as Philip ran with his tiny water can to help me water the garden. "Mama!" He shrieked excited as I watched him pour water all over the pea plants. I put my hand on my growing baby bump and watched my sixteen-month-old son water the plants.

"Come along Philip let's go make lunch and go see Papa." I said and he took off running to the house. I walked slowly and I heard Philip babbling.

"Uncle Georgie!" He yelled excited as I walked in and saw George holding Philip.

"George what a lovely and unexpected visit." I said laughing as he nodded.

"I knocked and it was opened. Sorry for the intrusion." He said and I shook my head.

"You are my brother in law George you are perfectly fine." I said with a chuckle as Philip pulled on George's face.

"He is quite rambunctious." George said setting Philip down to the floor and he took off running out of the kitchen.

"Now what is going on?" I asked while I started to cut bread and meat.

"I was coming to ask if you would host a dinner for Secretary of State, the Vice President and his wife, Myself and Angelica. It's alright if you can't because it will cause stress." George said as I shook my head.

"I wouldn't mind. I can ask Peggy to take Philip for a night. Is this a make Alexander play nice with Secretary of State, the Vice President kind of dinner?" I asked with a smile.

"Yes it." George said chuckling.

"Well I would be happy to help. When is it?" I asked while I walked over to the cupboard to grab a head of cheese.

"It's at the end of this week." He said as I nodded.

"Alright then. I will ask Peggy if she could watch Philip while I go out shopping." I said and he smiled at me.

"Thank you so much Eliza." He said brushing off his black coat.

"Is he getting along better with Jefferson?" I asked while I loaded the basket of food to take to Alexander.

"He is at least attempting." George said as I nodded.

"That's good to hear." I said happily before tossing an apple in the basket.

"Well I should be off. I have a country to run and I also need to make sure Jefferson and Hamilton didn't kill each other." He said as I waved him good bye.

"Philip say good bye to Uncle George." I called out as I heard his tiny voice ring out.

"Bye Bye!" He shrieked before I heard the door close.

"Come along Philip. Let's have lunch." I called out before starting to make lunch.

* * *

"Alexander I expect you to be on your best behavior tonight." I said as I pulled the chicken out of the oven. He helped me as it started to fall from my hands he helped me put in on top of stove before I went to grab the apple pie to put in the oven.

"I will as long as they don't instigate." He said before I shot him a glare, he jumped back and nodded. "Yes dear." He said looking down timidly before I pulled down plates and wine glasses.

"I need to go change make sure that the potatoes are mashed and the pie is in the oven." I said pecking his cheek and putting the pie in his hands before I hurried upstairs. I pulled out the gold and white maternity dress that Hercules made me before changing into it and fixing my hair and lip paint. I heard someone knocking on the door. I walked downstairs to see Angelica and George walking in ahead of the shorter man and his wife from the state's ball. "Mister. President, Mister. Vice President." Alexander said formally when I joined next to him.

"This is my wife Elizabeth. Eliza, this is Vice President John Adams and his wife Abigail." Alexander said almost biting his tongue about the Vice President.

"Welcome to our home." I said with a gracious smile.

"Your home is quite lovely." Said Mrs. Adams in a lofty high voice. I smiled at her and looked at her greying dark brown hair pulled back into stiff bun and her dark blue dress fell gently like a blue water fall before smiling.

"Thank you, dinner will be served soon." I said before Angelica follows me to the kitchen.

"You should be out in the parlor with the others." I whispered as she shook her head.

"I've had enough small talk with Abigail Adams to last me a life time. Plus, I need to make sure you are feeling better. Anymore morning sickness?" She asked whispering back.

"Not anymore. The doctor says I should have the baby by the end of September." I said excited for my new little baby to be her in 5 months when I heard the door again. "I should go get that." I said hurrying over to the foyer and opened it to reveal Jefferson with a small girl, who seemed to barely over the age of sixteen, behind him holding a glass dish with noodles covered in cheese. "Mister Jefferson welcome to my home." I said letting him in along with the young girl followed. "

This is my salve Sally." Thomas said introducing the salve girl when I went stiff. Alexander and I share very harsh views of slavery and were completely against it.

"I see you also brought noodles covered in cheese." I said trying to mask my disgust of the dish and of him bringing a slave into my home.

"It is the most delightful dish I've ever had. It is cooked macaroni noodles mixed with different cheeses that melt with the noodles and then topped with cheese. I learned it from the French while I was there as the ambassador." He said rambling on about it.

"Well I am sure it will be delicious Mr. Jefferson." I said with a smile.

"Where would you like me to put the tray ma'am?" The young slave girl asked timidly as I smiled at her.

"The kitchen would be fine dear." I said gently and she hurried. "The others are in the parlor. Dinner will be served shortly." I said to him and I hurried to the kitchen to start serving food. Angelica helped me with the plates and wine glasses while I listened to Alexander and Jefferson starting to bicker. "Alexander." I called out as I heard him get up.

"Yes?" He asked as I shot him a look. "Help me with setting dinner please?" I asked trying to help him get out of dealing with Jefferson. His slave girl helped set the wine glasses on the table before looking at me.

"Is there anything I can do ma'am?" She asked as I saw her stiffen when Alexander walked in.

"No Sally thank you." I said while she curtsies and hurried out of the room. I walked over to the parlor and folded my hands in my lap. "Dinner is served." I announced and everyone got up to followed me to the dining room. I started to serve dinner while everyone sat down.

"May I just say Elizabeth this chicken is superb." Mrs. Adams said as I sat down next to Alexander at the head of the long dining room table.

"Well thank you Mrs. Adams." I said before we said grace. We started to eat while Alexander and George engaged in politics.

"Can we please not discuss politics at the dinner table?" Angelica asked as she looked at George and he nodded before Jefferson chuckled.

"You Schuyler women are very controlling of your husbands." He said as Angelica and myself stiffened.

"I beg your pardon?" I asked trying to control my anger, Alexander touched my hand.

"Do indulge us Mister. Jefferson about your comment." Angelica said through her teeth as George put a hand on her arm.

"It's nothing just that men are by nature supposed to be in control of their women." Jefferson said before I glared at him and stood up giving myself a head rush and Angelica stood up worried before shooting an evil look at Jefferson.

"We are no man's property. I am my husband's wife and his equal." I said before I brushed off my skirt. "Now if you would excuse me, I am going to go check on the pie for dessert." I said before walking away angered. I grabbed my oven mitts and I started to pull the apple and spice pie before I started to whisk whipped heavy cream in a large bowl as I muttered to myself.

"You are muttering." I heard someone said behind me before I felt a familiar embrace wrap me in his arms.

"That arrogant man is a toadstool." I whispered angered as I felt Alexander rub my baby bump.

"I know Eliza but you can't let him get to you because then you will get yourself and our baby sick." Alexander said kissing the nape of my neck. I finished whipping before I grabbed the dessert plates.

"Can you cut the pie while I start to boil water for tea while you gentlemen go to your study to talk about politics." I asked quietly.

"Of course." He said before kissing my neck once more before letting go of me. I walked slowly to my tea set before grabbing the kettle to boil water. I helped Alexander serve the pie and I hurried back to the kitchen in time to pour the boiling water into the silver plated tea pot that Alexander purchased for our anniversary. I put berry and camellia tea bags in the tea pot while I walked back out. "Gentleman why don't we go to my study to talk and such while the ladies go to the parlor for tea." Alexander said before Angelica and Mrs. Adams follow me to the parlor.

"So Mrs. Adams do you have any children?" I asked pouring her a cup of tea.

"I do, Two daughters and three sons." She said as I nodded while I served Angelica her team.

"How old are they?" I asked while I took a sip of my tea.

"Abby is our eldest and is seventeen, our eldest son is John Quincey is fifteen, Susan is fourteen, Charles is twelve and our youngest son Thomas is ten. Unfortunately… we had a stillborn daughter Elizabeth five years ago." She said as I felt my heart break.

"My condolences." I said sadly as Angelica was quiet which was unusually.

"Well I do hear you have a one-year-old son and you are expecting." She said with a small smile.

"Yes. I am excited to have another little baby." I said as Angelica smiled at me. "Angelica you are very quiet tonight." I said as I looked up at my older sister.

"I'm sorry I am just feeling ill." She said as I looked at her worried.

"Anything serious?" I asked when she shook her head no.

"No, just a horrible headache." She said as I reach out and I squeezed her hand. She smiled at me as I heard someone clear their throats.

"Shall we be heading home Angelica?" George asked as Angelica got up and nodded. She pecked my cheek and smiled at me.

"I'll see you tomorrow to go shopping with Peggy." She said while Adams collected his wife. Jefferson and his slave girl hurried out the door. I started to clean up as Alexander helped me.

"Why don't you go clean up and I will go get Philip." Alexander said and I nodded silent. "Eliza is something wrong?" He asked and I nodded.

"I just… I'm worried Alexander." I said as he looked at me worried.

"What are you worried about?" He asked gently.

"What if I lose our baby?" I asked scared and his face dropped.

"Eliza? What do you mean by that? You won't lose our baby." He said as he pulled me into his arms and stroked the back of my head.

"I just know it could happen and I don't want it to happen, I just am scared…" I said looking up at him.

"Liza you won't I swear." He said kissing my forehead. I nodded and sighed "I should get cleaning up." I said and he nodded.

"I will go get Philip." He said as I kissed his lips gently and nodded.

"Okay." I said before I started to go the kitchen and I cleaned up the kitchen from dinner. I scrub the dishes off before I felt a flutter in my stomach as I jumped and nearly dropped the plate. I felt my baby kick for the first time and I covered my mouth in shock. I heard the door open as I finished putting the plates and bowls up in the cabinet. Alexander walks into the kitchen with Philip asleep with his head on his Papa's shoulder. I smiled at my boys and kissed my son's sleeping forehead and smiled up at my husband. "Guess who I felt kick?" I whispered excited as his eyes widen.

"Really?!" He whispered back and I nodded.

"Our baby is a fighter." I said while he tucked Philip into his bed. He grabbed my hand and we walked to our room.

"She is just like her mama." Alexander said as I started to unlace my dress.

"She?" I asked with a smile.

"I like to think the baby is a girl." Alexander said sheepishly before I peeked his lips and smiled up at him.

"I do too." I said and he pulled me close and rubbed my stomach and smiled before going to his knees to be leveled at my stomach.

"Hello little baby." He said talking to my stomach. I laughed as he chuckled.

"Now you need to keep kicking your mama because that will just prove to her that she has nothing to be worrying about." He said as I realized my husband was right and I looked down at him with a smile and the feeling that everything would be okay.


	28. Book Two: Chapter 13

Angelica, Peggy and I walked through the town and watched people milling around.

"Come on Peggy, I know a very good fabric store downtown." Angelica said as she shook her head.

"Hercules said not to go downtown." Peggy said playfully protesting.

"Hercules doesn't need to know." Angelica replied giggling.

"Hercules said to be home by sundown!" She said as laughing we pulled her downtown.

"Like I said you are free to go." I laughed while we walked down together arm and arm while we walked into fabric store and looked around.

"Eliza look at this beautiful cornflower blue." Angelica said as I ran my fingers over it.

"Oh, Angelica this is beautiful." I said as Peggy walked over to the counter and ordered the cornflower blue fabric along with a lavender color. "What is the lavender fabric for Peggy?" I asked while we walked out.

"It is for a new dress I am making for Pippa." She said with a smile.

"I am so happy that you got Alexander to get a day off so that we can spend some time together." Angelica said happily as I heard a familiar laughter behind us.

"Wooh! There's nothin' like summer in the city Someone in a rush next to someone lookin' pretty. Excuse me, miss, I know it's not funny. But your perfume smells like your husband's got money. Why you slummin' in the city in your fancy heels. You searchin for an urchin who can give you ideals?" Familiar voice behind us said and we all turn to see Aaron Burr.

"Burr you disgust me." Angelica said rolling her eyes.

"Ah you've discussed me? I'm a trust fund baby you can trust me." He said with his sarcasm.

"Mister. Burr how are the Theodosias'?" I asked sweetly as he nodded.

"My wife has taken ill." He said sadly.

"Please send her our regards." I said as Peggy tapped my arm. "What is it Peggy?" I asked worried as I looked at her and she was shaking.

"Peggy, are you okay?" Angelica asked concerned as Angelica pulled our youngest sister close to her and rubbed her shoulder.

"Take me home please?" She asked in a scared voice and I nodded.

"Come on let's go." I said before freezing. I saw him… I saw him putting posters up with my face on them. "We need to go." I said as I grabbed Peggy's hand and we ran out of downtown and hurried towards Hercules tailor shop. We walked in and saw Hercules bouncing Pippa in her lap.

"There is my sweet girl." Peggy said sighing relieved as she took Pippa from Hercules arms and held her daughter close to her and kissed her little forehead.

"What's wrong Peggy? You seem very worried…" Hercules asked putting down a piece of fabric down on the counter next to him.

"We went to buy fabrics downtown…" She said trying not to cry.

"Okay… Do you think I'm upset with you going downtown? It's okay that you went downtown. You got some really nice fabric." Hercules asked sitting her down and trying to make her feel better as Angelica rubbed my arm nervously.

"He is back in America… He saw me…" She said while Hercules wiped her tears away.

"Samuel Seabury is back?" Hercules asked shocked when Peggy nodded and she was shaking. "Peggy listen to me. He will find himself dead the moment he comes near you or Pippa." Hercules said seriously as I stiffened.

"I should get Eliza home." Angelica said comfortingly as Hercules nodded.

"Angelica? Could you tell President Washington that he is back?" Hercules asked and she nodded.

"I will." She said before opening the door and helping me out the door. She held me close to her as I kept shaking. How was that monster even here… Was he going to hurt my son or my husband? We arrived at my house and I hurried in with Angelica and saw Alexander writing on his lap desk.

"Where is Philip?" I asked frighten and he stood up concerned.

"He is upstairs taking his nap. What's wrong Eliza? You seem very frighten and look like you have seen a ghost." Alexander said as I started to shake violently as Alexander took my hand and sat me in my rocking chair.

"Seabury is back… He is back in America…" I said choking on my tears.

"What?" He asked angered and scared.

"Alexander… He is putting posters up downtown with my face drawn on them… He is trying to find me…" I said in fear as Alexander knelt in front of me.

"He will be shot on sight it I see him. Eliza, he isn't going to hurt you ever again." Alexander said as Angelica kept rubbing my shoulders trying to calm me down.

"Alexander, I'm frightened. This scares me… He'll take me, I know… we'll be parted forever… He won't let me go…" I cried terrified as Alexander pulled me into his lap and I cried into his chest.

"He won't hurt you Eliza." Alexander said kissing the top of my head.

"He kills without a thought, he murders all that's good… He has killed so many innocent lives…" I said tearfully as he stroked the back of my head.

"I should be getting home. George will be expecting me home." Angelica whispered and Alexander nodded.

"I'll take care of her." Alexander said as I heard the door open and close.

"I'm scared…" I said running out of tears.

"I know Eliza… I am too…" Alexander said as I felt dizzy.

"I feel ill…" I said before I collapsed to the ground.

"Eliza!" Alexander exclaimed. I started to wake up with someone putting their hand on my forehead.

"She must have collapsed due to stress. Which could create a dangerous situation for the fetus. I'm going to be putting her on a week's bed rest just as a precaution." A man said as I fluttered my eyes open.

"Alright thank you doctor." Alexander said before I heard the door close.

"What happened?" I asked sleepily.

"You collapsed and I hand to hurry to get a doctor. Now you need to slow down and take care of yourself." Alexander said sitting next to me.

"Alexander…" I said quietly.

"I will ask Angelica if she could take Philip for the week. You my dear will get some rest and take care of you and the baby inside of you." Alexander said when he put his hand on my stomach. "Why don't you get some sleep and I will go make us something to eat and go take care of Philip." Alexander said as I nodded.

"Okay." I said before drifting off to a dreamless sleep.

 _"I'm sorry…" I muttered to myself as I felt someone grab my arm. I jerked in fear and heaved for air. "Ma?" A voice called out as I sat up and saw an older boy, about the age of sixteen, with his curly brown hair to his shoulders and his tan skin was sprayed with dark brown freckles standing by the window. "Philip? Is that you?" I asked as I looked down and saw that I was no longer pregnant. "What why am I no longer pregnant?" I asked confused as a young girl, who was about fifteen, in a pale mint green dress. "Mama?" She asked as my heart flutter when I heard children laughing and giggling outside. "You must be Angelica Rose." I said as she smiled at me and nodded. "Why am I having this dream? Am I no longer living?" I asked terrified and my son grabbed my hand. "No, you aren't dead." He said reassuring. "Where is your father?" I asked confused as I sat on the bed. "He is working like he normally does now that you are no longer speaking to each other." Angelica said as I smiled. "What do you mean?" I asked even more confused. Then I saw a newspaper with the headline in bold "The Reynolds Pamphlet by Alexander Hamilton." I read through parts of it and my heart pounded. It said that he cheated on me with some woman. "This is a lie…. This is a nightmare! None of this is true!" I screamed as the walls started to crumble when I fell to my knees, I looked up and saw Seabury with a gun. I felt him press it against my head and I looked up at him. "Just kill me…" I said screaming repeatedly before the scene changed and I was back in the windowless room watching myself who was chained to the bed being violated repeatedly by Seabury. "Stop…" I cried out meekly before I felt someone grab me."_

I shot from the bed screaming and Alexander fell out of bed. "Eliza?" He asked confused as he scurried up and he lit the few candles we have in our room as I cried into my hands. "What happened? You haven't had a nightmare in ages." He said kneeling by my side.

"I saw our children grown up… Then they had this article that said you cheated on me and then Seabury…" I said between tears and gasped for air.

"Eliza, it was just a dream it's okay." Alexander said rubbing my arm. He got up and went to his side of the bed. "Come here." He said pulling me into his arms but I jerked away instinctively.

"I'm sorry…" I said as he looked hurt.

"It's okay…" He said as I felt guilt rise in me. I laid down with my back turned to Alexander and felt the baby kick. I rubbed my stomach and felt her kicking my stomach. I caught myself thinking her. Alexander said that the baby is a girl. I turned over to face him and saw him with his eyes shut. I grabbed his hand gently and put it on my stomach where the baby was kick and his eyes opened. "She is kicking up a storm." He said quietly.

"I'm sorry for jerking away when you were trying to comfort me…" I said softly.

"It's not your fault. You know that I will never hurt you in anyway." He said kissing my forehead as I sighed and nodded.

"I know that you would never hurt me Alexander. I don't know if I say this enough… But I love you with every fiber of my being. I owe you my entire life." I said as he smiled at me.

"I love you too, and I love Philip and the little baby that you are growing inside of you." Alexander said.

"Well with me being on bedrest means I can sew baby clothes." I said trying to make light of the dark situation.

"Maybe when I have a spare day I will start to make up the nursery for the baby." Alexander said.

"You have to work a lot this week?" I asked trying to check myself awake.

"I do. What are you going to do while you are on bedrest?" Alexander asked now wide awake.

"Make clothes and a quilt for the new baby." I said as he rubbed my stomach.

"Our little girl or boy is going to be so loved by you." Alexander said as I put my head on his shoulder and started to fall asleep and jerked myself awake. "It's okay if you fall asleep." Alexander said as I drifted asleep on his shoulder. I woke up to Alexander moving my head to the pillow.

"What's going on?" I asked sleepily as he covered me up with the comforter.

"I'm going to take Philip to Angelica's before going into work. Go back to sleep okay?" He said kneeling next to me.

"Okay." I said with my eyelids starting to droop. I felt him kiss my forehead and I feel asleep and didn't awaken till I felt the sunlight pour in. I sat you and I rubbed my eyes before climbing out of bed. I needed to gather my fabric and I also needed to make myself breakfast. I started to walk down to the kitchen after tying my dressing gown onto me. I pulled out a large pan and a small box of eggs to make me eggs and hash. I made my food, I sat at the table and I relaxed while I ate my breakfast in peace of not having to wrangle my one year old. I loved my son with all my heart but he is sometimes a handful to deal with. I finally gathered my fabric and went on with my day contently. I laid in my bed and sewed the quilt top of a yellow and mint green quilt as I heard the door open downstairs.

"Eliza?" Alexander called out as I put my sewing down.

"I'm upstairs." I called out as I heard him walk upstairs. I saw my husband with his hair pulled down.

"Hello my love." He said smiling at me tired. "How has bedrest been?" He asked sitting on his side of the bed.

"Boring but I have finished the quilt top for the baby's new quilt. How was Philip when you left him?" I asked worried about my little boy as he smiled and put me at ease.

"He was fine, he enjoys going and playing with their scurry little pup Grimm." Alexander said as I rested my shoulder.

"We could always get a puppy." I said looking up at Alexander with a smile.

"Is the puppy for the children or for you?" Alexander asked teasingly.

"A little bit of both. We could always consider it a two-year anniversary gift." I said giggling.

"I will think about it. But for now you are supposed to be on bed rest." Alexander said kissing my forehead.


	29. Book Two: Chapter 14

"Well, I heard that there are some puppies down on the pier that just arrive from England." Alexander said as he walked in way too late for dinner. "Is that why you missed dinner?" I asked annoyed while I finished putting the dishes away.

"I went to the pier and I got to look at them." He said helping me. "I take it Philip is already asleep." Alexander asked as I served him his stew.

"About an hour ago Alexander." I said coldly as I put some glasses away. I felt him wrap his arms around my waist.

"What is going on with you?" Alexander asked as I shook my head.

"I'm sorry just I'm tired of you working all the time and I am just getting frustrated that's all…" I said sighing.

"I'm sorry…" He said kissing my shoulder.

"So, you found puppies?" I asked looking at him as I turned around with my back to the dishes.

"I did, they are small right now but the owner said that they will soon be large and mighty protectors." Alexander said smiling.

"Are you sure now is a good idea now to get a dog?" I asked as he nodded.

"I think it would keep Philip happy and busy." Alexander said as he kissed my lightly on the lips as he put a hand on my stomach. "So what did the doctor say today when he came by?" Alexander as I shrugged.

"Said the baby is growing strong and I should be delivering very soon." I said counting down the weeks.

"Well, how about tomorrow I stay home and set up the nursery then we can go pick out a puppy tomorrow evening." Alexander said as I nodded.

"Alright it is a deal." I said as he kissed me happy. "No go and eat." I said bopping his nose.

"Yes ma'am." He said as he smiled. "You better go get ready for bed then." He said as I kissed his lips gently.

"I will." I said and I walked upstairs before peeking into Philip's room. I smiled at my sleeping boy. I closed the door and I walked to the empty room that we were preparing for our newest arrival. I walked into the room and I ran my fingers around the spindles of the crib and I smiled at the quilt covering the mattress. I looked around the yellow and mint green painted room and I looked at the painted yellow stars on the wall near the window. I put my hand on my very large stomach and I walked to my room before locking the door behind me. I smiled at the large bathtub filled with very warm water and rose petals and candles lit around the room that I have set up for myself. I put the room divider up and started to slip my dress off along with my shift and my pregnancy corset before slipping my dressing gown over my bare body while I started to wipe all my make-up and let my hair down from its loose bun. I shook my hair out of my face and I gathered my soap and perfumes before I slipped off my dressing gowning and sunk into the bath. I sighed happy as I rested my neck on the edge. I closed my eyes and let the warm water lull me into a peaceful rest. I was scared to death by someone knocking on the door.

"Eliza?" Alexander called out as I rolled my eyes and got up from the bath and I wrapped a towel around myself. I unlocked the door as I walked away and I put my dressing gown on.

"I take it you were taking a bath?" He asked as I turned around and I saw his grin.

"I was taking a much needed one." I said kissing him while he cups my cheeks. He paws at the top of my robe and I gasped bashfully.

"Alexander. No!" I said laughing as I batted his hands playfully

"Come on Eliza, let's go to sleep." Alexander said wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Let me put my night gown first." I said pulling away from him to go to her chest. I pulled out a creamy pink color and slide it on before turning to face my husband. I reached out for him and he kissed my knuckles with a grin breaking out against his face.

* * *

"Alright let us name this little thing." Alexander said holding up the wiggly Bullmastiff puppy in his hands.

"He is about shinny as a copper penny." I said as Philip pulled on the puppy playfully. "How about Copper?" I said as he smiled.

"Copper it is." He said as he put the puppy down and it scampered around the parlor room with Philip. "I think he likes the puppy." Alexander said as he held onto my hand.

"He is going to be a big boy. His's paws are huge." I said pointing as Copper gnawed on Philip's chubby leg gently while Philip banged his fists on the puppy's back. "I think we should get these two babies into bed." I said smiling as Alexander nodded.

"Or we train our newest member of the family some tricks?" He asked like a child on Christmas Eve.

"Alright but just a few because these babies need to sleep." I said laughing as Alexander got on the floor with the boys and whistled. Copper turned his head and ran over to Alexander with his tail waving.

"Alright sit!" Alexander said giving him the command and Copper wags his tail before sitting down obediently. "Good boy Copper." Alexander said rubbing his ears. "Alright down." Alexander said pointing to the ground. Copper lays down and rolls on his back before Alexander rubs his belly.

"Alright, now go put Philip in bed while I feed Copper some left over stew meat." I said kissing the top of Alexander's head. "Come on Philip." Alexander said picking up our wiggly son.

"But Dada, Puppy!" Philip whined.

"Mama has to feed him then he will come up and go to sleep." Alexander said as he walked up the stairs. I got up from the couch and Copper followed after me. I reached up for the spare metal dish. I poured the leftover stew meat, gravy and cooked carrots into the metal bowl and setting it down on the floor. He started to eat out of the bowl sloppily before looking up at me. I sat down on a kitchen chair and started to clean up his messy face with a handkerchief.

"Alright, Copper come." I said as I patted my leg and I waddled towards the door to let him go relieve him in the back yard. I watched him run the steps and he run around in the grass as I felt Alexander wrap his arms around my stomach and rest his chin on my shoulder.

"Philip refuses to sleep till the puppy is upstairs in his room." Alexander said chuckling.

"Copper come here boy." I commanded and whistled and he ran up to Alexander and I. Alexander let him in and we all walked upstairs. I watched Alexander walk the puppy into Philip room and laid the puppy down next to Philip's crib.

"Look see puppy is right here." Alexander said as I walked in and pressed my lips on Philip's forehead.

"Now good night little lamb." I said as I before I walked out with Alexander.

* * *

"You are never going to believe what I heard and found out today." Alexander said as I heard Copper and Philip playing.

"What is it?" I asked as he smiled.

"Samuel Seabury was hung for his crimes." Alexander said and my heart stopped.

"What?" I asked in awe and Alexander nodded.

"He was hung for treason he was the martyr to show we are not going to take treason lightly. Our nightmare is finally over." Alexander said grabbing my hands. I laughed for joy as he pulled me close. I wiped tears of joys off my face and I felt someone pull on my skirt. I look down to see Philip and he looked up at me sad.

"What is wrong baby?" I asked picking him the best I could.

"Mama, why puppy sad?" Philip asked as I looked at him confused.

"What do you mean Philip?" I asked as he pointed to the parlor. We walked over to the parlor and saw Copper looking sad in his new bed.

"I think he just misses his momma Philip." I said sitting on the couch.

"But you puppy mama." Philip said looking up at me.

"I know but he has another mama too Philip. But now he will be okay. Why don't you go play with him?" I said as I felt the baby kicking hard in my stomach. I put him down and Philip toddles over to Copper and pats his back.

"Puppy." He said as Copper jumps up and bounces around. I jumped as I felt the baby kick hard and Alexander looked at me terrified.

"You alright?" Alexander asked as I nodded and I grabbed his hand to put it on my stomach. I smiled as he looked up at me and chuckled.

"Someone is getting feisty." I said as Philip runs over and puts his head on my stomach and jerks away.

"No baby! Bad baby!" He said poking my stomach as I laughed amused at my son. Alexander laughed and picked Philip up.

"Why is the baby bad?" Alexander asked as Philip poked at my stomach again.

"Baby hurting Mama!" He said as I laughed.

"No Philip, the baby is just kicking to tell me that they are still in there." I said as I took my son's small hand and put it on my stomach for him to feel the baby kick his hand. He jumps and looks up at me with a smile.

"Baby!" He shrieked happily before he yawned.

"I think someone needs to be getting to bed." I said as I felt someone nudge my leg. I look down to see Copper with his big ol' brown eyes looking up at me and my heart melted.

"Also someone must be hungry." Alexander said as he got up and helped me stand.

"I will go feed the big ol' baby." I said as I walked to the kitchen to grab Copper's dish to begin to fill it with some left chicken and potatoes before I watched him eat it all up. "Alright, come." I said following our normal routine. I let him go outside and waddle about outside. I whistled for him to come and he came running and sliding around. Copper runs upstairs and I walked slowly up the stairs to find him already lying down on his bed next to Philip's bed. "Good night my boys." I said while I kissed Philip's forehead and I rubbed Copper's reddish brown head before blowing out the candle to leave. I walk to my chambers and my excitement from earlier flooded back. "We are truly free… The reign of Seabury is over. The people who he tortured can finally rest in peace." I said excited and Alexander nodded before pulling me close.

"Come on now Liza we should get some sleep." Alexander said as I nodded and started to ready myself for bed.

"So, can you believe that in a few weeks that we will have another little baby in our home?" I asked excited as I moved the covers back to lay down.

"I know, soon you and I will be up all hours of the night." Alexander said and I laid my head on his chest.

"What do you think our little girl will look like?" I asked with a smile.

"She will be all of you in looks." He said with a smile. "Really?" I asked laughing softly.

"She will have your straight as a pin dark brown locks, your beautiful brown eyes, your wide smile." Alexander said going on and on while I blushed bright red in the pitch darkness.

"She will also have her daddy's brains, his stubborn wit, and his confidence." I said smiling before I yawned.

"Get some sleep my dear." Alexander said kissing my forehead and I drifted off to sleep happy that now I don't have to live in fear of Seabury taking me away from my family.


	30. Book Two: Chapter 15

"Come on Eliza. One more push that's all you need." Angelica said as I shook my head. as my chest heaved more and more as Angelica took my hand. "Eliza. Take a deep breath." She said as I took a deep breath and shook my head. "You can do it Liza." She said as she sat near my head as she stroked my hair. "One more push then this is over and you have your little baby." She said as I tried to calm down. I tried to focus on what was happening outside. I can hear Alexander pacing and Philip babbling loudly. Angelica and Peggy snapped me into reality. "Eliza? You need to focus so that soon you and Alexander will have your little baby." Angie said as I nodded and took a deep breath and Peggy looked at me and patted my legs before knelt in front of my legs. "Alright, one more push Eliza." She said as I took a deep breath and nodded. I started to push with all I can. I let out a loud scream and I stopped.

"I can't… I can't do this." I said giving a labored breath.

"You can do it Eliza." Peggy said trying to encourage me. "Alright, one more push." Peggy said as she remained in her stop in front of my legs and Angelica took my hand. I started to push and breath hard while I squeezed Angelica's hand tightly. "I see the head! Eliza push again!" Peggy said excited as I started to push harder as my vison was blurred with tears as I shut my eyes tightly. "Your almost there my dear Eliza." Angelica said cooing in my ear trying to calm me down as I let out a loud scream of pain. I kept pushing till I heard cries filled the room.

"It's a little girl! Eliza it's a baby girl!" Angelica said excited as I felt different tears fall down my face. I opened my eyes and I watched Peggy clip my little girl's cord connecting her to me. I let out a struggling laugh as Angelica wrapped my new babe in a linen sheet as she put her on my chest.

"Look at you. My beautiful baby girl." I said as her dark brown eyes looked at me as I brushed her little tears away as I kissed her tiny forehead gently. I held onto her tightly as I giggled through my tears. My little Angelica reached up at my face.

"We'll go get Alexander." Angelica said as I looked up at them and nodded.

"Hello my little Angelica Rose." I said as I heard Alexander whoop and cry for joy.

"I have a little girl!" He yelled as I looked down at her. "You are going to have that man whipped aren't you." I said as my tears stopped. Alexander came running in and stopped dead in his tracks as he looked at us with tears in his eyes. "That is our little girl?" He asked as I nodded.

"Yes this is her." I said as he looked at me and fell to his knees next to me in awe at his little girl. "Do you want to hold her?" I asked as he nodded quickly. I started to gently hand Angelica to him a she remained quiet.

"Oh my, you are quite tiny." He said as she finally settled down in Alexander's arms as I looked at my little girl. Barely an hour old and she has her daddy wrapped around her finger. I smiled at the two as Alexander looked up at me. "I love you so much Eliza. This little girl is a pure angel." Alexander said as I heard someone walk back in. I looked up to see Angelica walking Philip in the room. He scurried over as he sat on the bed beside me.

"Mama! Baby!" He shrieked as Angelica started to cry at the sudden noise. "Shush baby." Philip said as he poked his little sister.

"Philip, do you want to hold your sister?" I asked as he nodded. I watched Alexander help Philip hold the baby.

"What's the little girl's name?" Angelica asked as I smiled up at her.

"Angelica Rose Hamilton." I said as she covered her mouth shocked.

"Well I should leave you four alone." She said pecking the side of my face before hurrying out.

"Mama, Baby sad." Philip babbled as I shook my head.

"No Philip, she is just sleepy." I said as he got up and ran out. I watched him run back in with the quilt I made for the baby and covered her up while she was crying in Alexander's arms.

"Sleep baby." He whispered as I felt tears run down my face. "Mama why you sad?" Philip asked as I shook my head. "I'm not sad Philip." I said as he hugged my hand.

"Philip why don't we let mama and Angelica sleep while we go find Copper." Alexander said getting up and putting my sleeping little girl back into my arms. I kissed my husband quickly before he picked up our son and they left us alone in the cool September night.

"My little Angelica." I said sleepily as I stroked my daughter's dark brown hair as I looked down at her and saw a tiny version of me. "Your papa was right little angel. You look just like me." I said giggling as I kissed her tiny wrinkled forehead as she opened her eyes and looked up at me before she started to grow fussy. "You must be hungry." I said as I fixed my blanket to create a make shift nursing cover over my breast. I picked her up gently and let her take my breast while she took it happily and ate herself full as she pulled away. I wrapped her tightly in the linen before I got up from the bed and started to walk slowly out of the room. I walked to her new room and I laid her on her bed gently and I walked over to her dresser and pulled out a cream dressing gown and cloth diaper. I started to dress my little girl and I picked up my sleeping babe. I walked back to Alexander and I's chambers and put her in the bassinet. I sat on our bed and I rocked the bassinet slowly.

* * *

"Philip come pick you and Copper's toys." I called out as I was finished making lunch. I heard him scurry into the parlor room. I finished cutting cold cut meat for Philip and me, as I put them on the table. "Alright Philip come and eat." I said as I brushed off my teal skirt and I hurried to the parlor room to see Philip rocking the bassinet that held his little sister.

"Shush baby, go sleep." He said rocked it.

"Philip." I said sternly as I walked over to bassinet and picked up my two-month-old daughter as I looked at my twenty-month old son.

"But baby sleepy." He whined as I shook my head.

"No she wasn't. Why don't we go and eat then, we can go see Papa?" I said as he nodded quickly and he ran out of the room to the table. I watched him climb in his chair as I walked over to the table and ate with one hand while holding Angelica in my other arm.

"Mama?" Philip asked as I looked at my little boy in his black coat and his grey trousers with a smile.

"Yes Philip?" I asked.

"We go see Papa?" He asked as I nodded.

"Yes we can go see Papa. Let me go put Angelica in her stroller." I said as I got up and I walked over to the sun room to put sleeping Angelica in her stroller and covered her up with her quilt. I grabbed my favorite sun hat and I walked over to the front of the house. "Come along Philip." I said as I held onto the basket of food for Alexander, Philip ran to the door and held onto my hand. We walked out of the house and strolled together to Alexander's work. We walked inside and I noticed his door ajar. "Alexander?" I asked as I saw him look up from his papers.

"Eliza? What a lovely surprise." He said as I shook my head.

"You forgot I was coming today?" I asked as Philip runs up to Alexander.

"Papa!" He squeals and Alexander picked him up.

"Yes, I'm sorry just I have to go to a cabinet meeting." Alexander said pecking my cheek.

"It's alright. I just wanted to bring Philip and Angelica to visit you and to bring you lunch." I said handing him the basket.

"Thank you." He said as I heard someone clear their throat.

"Elizabeth what a lovely surprise." I heard as I turned to see George.

"Hello George, sorry I was just bringing your secretary of treasury his lunch and, your niece and nephew needed to get out of the house." I said with a smile.

"I have still yet to meet my little niece." He said with a wrinkled smile.

"Would you like to hold her?" I asked with a smile.

"Well of course, after all she is my niece." George said as I picked Angelica up from her spot in the stroller and I handed her to him gently.

"Support her head now." I said worried as Alexander put his hand on my shoulder.

"He won't drop her." Alexander said kissing my shoulder as I nodded.

"Hello little one." George said chuckling as she looked up at him. "She looked just you Elizabeth." George said as I smiled at him. "Thank you. I think little Angelica is too beautiful." I said gushing over my little girl.

"Well I wish I could stay and hold her but we are needing to get to a cabinet meeting." George said handing her back to me.

"Well of course, I should be getting home to put these two down for naps." I said as Philip whined.

"But I not sleepy." He said as I watched him rub his eyes.

"Come along Philip. We will see Papa at supper time." I said as I started to push Angelica out and Philip skipped out behind me. We walked home and I took Angelica upstairs to lay her down. "Come along Philip." I said as I picked up my boy. "My goodness my little lamb you are getting big." I said as I laid him in his new big boy bed.

"Mama I want puppy." He said as I covered him up.

"Not right now baby. He is going to help mama." I said as I covered him up and kissed his forehead. I watched his eyes close and I get up. I closed the door softly and I saw Copper looking up at me with his big eyes. "Come along you, big baby." I said as I walked down the stairs and straight to the kitchen. I started to bake the dough I had made yesterday as I made Alexander's favorite supper of roast and mash potatoes. I gave Copper the roast bone and he gnawed on it happily. I hummed to myself as started to light candles around the house to give us some light before going back to the kitchen to wash off potatoes. I heard the door open and close. "Hello?" I called out as I look up to see my husband.

"The little ones fast asleep?" He asked before coming over and giving me a kiss.

"They are and I know that you had a cabinet meeting with Jefferson so I made your favorite dinner." I said smiling up at him.

"I love you." He said kissing me gently.

"Alexander why are you treating me like a china doll?" I asked wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I just don't want to hurt you that's all." He said as I shook my head.

"I am not a doll, I know you won't hurt me or is this a more carnal idea flooding your mind?" I asked teasing as he nodded.

"I just don't want to push you after you just had the baby." He said as I shook my head.

"How about we talk about this after supper. Go wake up Philip please?" I asked and he hurried upstairs. I pulled out the bread and I started to cut it as I heard someone running down the stairs. "Walk Philip Alexander." I said warningly as I heard the footsteps slowing down. I smiled at my son and started to serve dinner for everyone. I smiled happy with the past now over and yet… I was unware of the future that was going to come and the struggle it would place into our lives.

 _End of Book Two_

* * *

 _Hello my dearest readers! Book Two is done and this means... Wait for it... Book Three is going to come and I can't wait for you guys to read it. Thank you so much for the 70+ reviews and all the love! All your reviews make me smile and laugh. They give me a reason to write. I love knowing people love this series. Well anywhosits I've got to be going now. Book Three will be up in early April for you guys!_

 _~You Author_


	31. Book Three: Chapter 1

_Oh good golly! I am super sorry for this being delayed guys. I'm in the final strech of school so I've been busy, The orignal date I was going to publish this, my power went out and I forgot about updating and such! Thank you for bearing with me! I know I said early April just life has happened. So with out a without a further adieu. I present the third and final book of "The War Not Won" Trilogy._

 _~Your Author_

* * *

 _Book Three_

 _The Struggles Of The Future_

 _*Seven Years Later*_

"Philip? Time for Piano." I called out as I heard the children running down the stairs. "You all better be walking in my house." I said as I watched my son and daughter walk into the parlor room with their large dog right behind them. "Grab your piano books." I said as I opened the lid on our piano. I heard the maid and manservant chattering away in the kitchen while I went to check on them. I saw them bustling around the kitchen making bread and dinner for Philip's birthday. I smiled and hurried back to the piano and saw Philip teaching Angie some piano. "Alright, Angelica why don't you go get your sewing so I check it after I run through this music?" I asked and she got up and hurried away. I smiled down at my boy as he sat on the bench. "Un deux trois quatre Cinq six sept huit neuf." I sang as I plucked the notes out on the piano as he sang the same thing and played the same notes. I smiled at him and nodded. "Good! Un deux trois quatre Cinq six sept huit neuf." I sang playing as he started to change the line at the end. I shook my head trying to contain my chuckling. "Sept huit neuf—Sept huit neuf." I repeated as I started to play the notes with him till he played the name as me. "One two three four five six seven eight nine!" We sang together as he looked up at me and smiled up at me. I laughed and shook my head. "Now my birthday boy. I am going to go get your father. You need to get your poem for him." I said as he looked up at me nervous.

"Do you think he will like it?" Philip asked nervously.

"Of course, he will." I said kissing his forehead as Angelica hurried in with her sewing. I looked at it as I got up from the piano bench and brushed off my teal skirt. "It looks lovely Angelica. Now you just need to make sure your needle doesn't tear too many holes into the fabric." I said showing her a small hole that was forming. She nodded and went to sit on the couch. "I am going to go get your father." I said walking to stairs to go upstairs. I hurried upstairs to Alexander's office. I opened the door and saw him reading a letter at his desk. "Take a break." I said shaking my head as he turned back to face me with his dark brown falling over his eyes.

"I am on my way." He said as I shook my head and walked into his office to stand next to him.

"There's a little surprise before supper and it cannot wait." I said touching his arm trying to get him to come downstairs. I turned to go back to the door

"I'll be there in just a minute, save my plate." Alexander responded as I turned around and gave him a stern look.

"Alexander." I sternly as he got up and put his hands up to surrender. "Your son is nine years old today." I said while we walked down the stairs together. "There is something he'd like to say. He's be practicing all day." I said proudly when we walked into the parlor room and he stood up from the piano bench nervously with his piece of paper. "Philip, take it away!" I said proudly as I stood behind the piano. He looked at me nervously as I motioned him to go for it. "You can do it." I mouthed for him. He nodded as I started to create a beat for him. Alexander looked at me shocked as Philip cleared his throat.

"Daddy, daddy, look—M-my name is Philip. I-I am a poet. I wrote this poem just to show it. A-and I just turned nine. You can write rhymes. But you can't write mine!" Philip said almost rapping.

"What!" Alexander exclaimed shocked but he was far from done. "I practice French and play piano with my mother." Philip said becoming more confident.

"Uh-huh!" Alexander said bopping his head to the beat.

"I have a sister, but I want a little brother!" Philip said teasingly.

"Hey!" Angelica said giggling as Alexander nodded laughing.

"Okay!" Alexander said while Philip smiled.

"My daddy's trying to start America's bank. Un deux trois quatre cinq!" Philip said practically screaming in his inside voice as Alexander clapped and I clapped also.

"Bravo!" Alexander exclaimed as Philip rushed up to hug him.

"Alright go play outside with Copper." I said as the children ran out of the parlor to go play in the backyard.

"Hey, our kid is pretty great." Alexander said proudly. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck and smiled.

"Alexander, Run away with us for the summer. Let's go upstate." I said asking him and he shook his head.

"Eliza, I've got so much on my plate." Alexander said trying to explain.

"There's a lake I know…" I said as he bit his lip.

"I know." He said sadly.

"In a nearby park." I said trying to convince him.

"I'd love to go." He said with a sigh.

"You and I can go when the night gets dark." I said with a smile as he nodded before pressing a kiss on my forehead.

"I will try to get away." Alexander said, I smiled up at him before kissing him gently.

"Angelica should be home from London soon." I said a with smile.

"I'm still surprised Washington allowed her to go. Why did she go anyway?" Alexander asked, I shrugged my shoulders.

"She had to go and talk to the Queen Charlotte of England in hope of settling a better treaty. Women tend to get along better." I said teasingly as he rolled his eyes. "George sent loads of troops to watch over her." I said as Alexander nodded.

"Well I should be going to back to work." Alexander said as I sighed.

"Just be back downstairs at supper time." I said, Alexander nodded and kissed my cheek again.

"Yes ma'am." Alexander said before hurrying back upstairs to his study. I went to the kitchen to start decorate Philip's birthday cake. I frosted the chocolate cake.

"Mrs. Hamilton, would you like for me and Ian to take our leave now to give your family some privacy?" Our maid politely.

"Yes, Eleanor and Ian you may. Thank you." I said with a smile as she curtsied and I dismissed them. I finished the cake decorating as I pulled the roasted kitchen out of the oven and made Philip's favorite sides. Macaroni and Cheese, despite the protest of Jefferson influencing our son into liking the food, and cheesy smashed potatoes. I steamed string beans from the garden and added some butter and salt into them as I finished. I went to the back yard to see my two children laughing and laying in the grass. Copper was gnawing on a cow bone that I bought at the market. I opened the back door and smiled at the two. "Alright my giggly two, time for supper." I called out as Philip jumped up and helped his sister up. Angelica brushed off her lemon-yellow skirt and ran inside after her brother. I left Copper in the backyard as the children hurried to the dining room. I set the food down on the table. "I will go and get your father." I said before turned to go to the stairs. "Alexander! Time for supper!" I called out upstairs. I heard him hurry down the stairs as I smiled at him. He reached for my hand and I took his. He kissed my knuckles as I laughed. "Let us go eat." I said as we walked together. We walked into the dining room and sat down.

"Alexander, will you say grace?" I asked as he pulled my chair out for me to sit down. Alexander nodded as we all bowed our head to say grace. After we finished I helped serve the children.

"I see you made those cheesy noodles." Alexander grumbled as I looked up at him with a stern eye.

"It is Philip's favorite." I said as Philip spoke up.

"Why don't you like Macaroni and Cheese, Daddy?" Philip asked as Angelica piped up.

"It's because he doesn't like Mister. Jefferson, he is a pompous clod. Isn't that right Papa?" Angelica asked as I looked at their father with fire in my eyes. I've made it clear that I don't like him to bring home his childish bickering of him and Jefferson. He chuckled nervously.

"Where did you learn those words Angelica?" Alexander asked chuckling nervously.

"Angelica Rose it is not nice to call adults names." I said sternly to her while shooting a look to her father.

"Yes ma'am." Angelica said looking down guilty. I sighed and looked at my daughter.

"I'm not mad at you my dear. Now cheer up because it is time for cake." I said standing up. I walked to the kitchen as I grabbed the cake to walk back out. "Alexander grab the candle and match please?" I asked as he nodded and got up quickly. He hurried and put the candle in the cake. He lights the candle and I smiled at him. "Now make a wish my birthday boy." I said as he blew out his candles. We all cheered as I cut the cake and gave some pieces to everyone. After everyone ate, I smiled at the children. "Alright go get ready for bed." I said ushering them upstairs. I went to the kitchen and saw Alexander looking out the window.

"Eight years…" He said softly as I realized what he was talking about.

"I miss him too Alexander." I said sadly as I went over to him and wrapped my arms around him and rested my cheek on his shoulder.

"I'm sure he is up there watching out for Philip." Alexander said as I smiled.

"I am sure he is." I said before he turned to face me. "We have children to ready for bed." I said smiling up at him.

"Of course my love." He said as we both walked upstairs. I walked to our bedroom and I walked in to change into my night dress and pulled my hair back. I grabbed my baby blue dressing gown and walked to Philip's room and saw Alexander tucking him in.

"Goodnight daddy, goodnight mama." He said sleepily with Copper laying right next to his bed in his doggy bed as I smiled and I hurried to Angelica's room. I walked in and saw her starting to lay down in her bed.

"Good night my angel." I said kissing her forehead.

"Goodnight mama." She said before I blew out the candle in her room and went back down the dark hall to my room and saw Alexander readying for bed.

"Now about us going upstate." I said as I closed the door.

"Eliza." Alexander said sighing.

"Just please promise me that you will most likely go?" I asked pleading as I laid down in bed.

"Alright if it makes you happy." Alexander said giving me a good night kiss.

* * *

I finished cleaned up the parlor room which it was already spotless before my extra cleaning. I kept fluffing the pillows and dusting off the piano bench, I was so excited to see my Angelica that I needed to find some way to keep myself from going insane. I heard a carriage pulling to the front of the house as I ran to the window and drew back the curtains and saw Angelica getting out of the carriage. She adjusted her peach skirt and tugged on her long sleeves. I squealed excitedly before running to the stairs. "Alexander, come downstairs. Angelica's arriving today!" I exclaimed before I heard the door open. I turned and saw my sister. I squealed with her excitedly before running straight into her arms as we jumped up and down hugging each other. "Angelica!" I exclaimed still holding onto her as she pulled away and inspected me with a smile before hugging me again.

"Eliza!" She said squealing excitedly before I heard Alexander chuckling.

"The Schuyler sisters." Alexander said as I looked up and saw him smiling down at us.

"Alexander. It's good to see your face." Angelica said smiling at him as he made his way down the stairs. I walked over to him and put my arms around his waist.

"Angelica tell this man. John Adams spends the summers with his family." I said as Angelica looked at us and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Angelica, tell my wife John Adams doesn't have a real job anyway." Alexander said trying to find a reason not to go.

"You're not joining us? Wait?" Angelica asked hurt.

"I'm afraid I cannot join you upstate." Alexander said sadly as I looked at him sadly.

"Alexander, I came all this way under the impression you were going with us." Angelica said upset as I went over to my sister and grabbed her hand. I turned back to my husband and shook our hands.

"She came all this way. All this way." I said shaking my head.

"Take a break." Angelica and I said at the same time.

"You know I have to get my plan through Congress." Alexander said firmly as I shook my head.

"Run away with us for the summer. Let's go upstate." I said and Alexander sighed.

"I will lose my job if we don't get this plan through Congress." Alexander said sadly as I shook my head and looked at my sister.

"Take a break and get away." I said trying to reason with him.

"Run away with us for the summer let's go upstate." Angelica said joining in.

"Let's go upstate. Where we can stay." I said grabbed his hand and squeezed it tightly. "Look around, look around. At how lucky we are to be alive right now." I said pleading with him as Angelica tried reasoning with him also.

"If you take your time. You will make your mark. Close your eyes and dream." Angelica kept saying as we looked at each other

"Take a break." We said together as Alexander shook his head and pulled away from me.

"I have to get my plan through Congress. I can't stop until I get this plan through Congress." Alexander said firmly before he turned on his heels and ran back upstairs to his office. I followed him and stopped at the foot of the stairs. I sighed and before I could call out for him, I felt Angelica put her hand on my shoulder. I turned to face her and I hugged her tightly. I pulled away and smiled at her.

"Just let him cool off my dearest Eliza." Angelica said with her wisdom.

"I will, I just was hoping he would have some time away from the Cabinet and from work that is all." I said sadly as she hugged me.

"I know I know." She said kissing my temple.


	32. Book Three: Chapter 2

_Howdy Guys, It's been a minute. I have been dealing with senior year and I also have been awaiting some inspiration to hit me. We will just say 5 Elizas and a Lac gave me some inspiration for the next few chapters and I will try to get this thing alive and running again. Now lets ruin a marriage everybody!_

* * *

"Now how were things with Queen Charlotte?" I asked while I took a sip from my tea.

"It was interesting, we both agreed that our countries would benefit if we both worked together. She is a very sweet woman, while her husband was rather aloof." Angelica said while she was drinking her tea. "George sent almost an entire company of men. It was quite startling, I told him not to make such a large fuss about it." Angelica said when I looked at her.

"He has a right to be worried. You are the wife to the first president of the United States of America. Of course, George is going to be protective." I said before I heard the children running into the parlor.

"Auntie Angelica!" Philip exclaimed excited as Angie squealed excitedly and hugged their aunt.

"Hello you two. My you two have grown since the last time I saw you." Angelica smiled at her niece and nephew.

"Go play you two and give me a chance to talk to her about our trip." I said before the children ran off to play.

"Alexander are you sure that you cannot come with us?" I asked later that night after Angelica left with a happy and relieved George. The children were already off to bed and Alexander was helping me with the dishes.

"I have to get this plan through Congress. Jefferson…" Alexander said as I sighed.

* * *

"Alexander, she came all this way and we have been corresponding about this trip. The children are so excited to go." I said when I sighed. "I just feel like you should give yourself a break. You are going to burn yourself out." I said putting the china away.

"Why don't we go and retire for the night. I will sleep on the idea and I will give you an answer in the morning." Alexander said when I nodded.

"If you do come to bed." I said under my breath before I headed the stairs to our rooms. I peeked into Angelica's room to see my little girl fast asleep holding onto the stuff lamb she got from the market. I smiled and closed the door before walking over to Philip's room and opened the door to see Copper laying right by Philip's side on his bed. I smiled when Copper lifted his large head "Go back to sleep boy." I said before closing the door and heading to her room. "Alexander. There is plenty of room upstate with us, Hercules is coming and even Lafayette is coming all the way from France with his wife." I said trying to convince Alexander.

"Eliza, I want to make sure that I lay my foundation down so Philip and Angelica can build our legacy." Alexander said giving another excuse.

"Alexander." I started to say when he shook his head.

"You're not joining us are you?" I sighed when he nodded yes.

"I promise, I will make it worth it in the end." Alexander said kissing the side of my head.

* * *

"Philip, Angelica. Come along now!" I called out from the front of the house. "Are you ready to go Eliza?" Angelica said walking towards me.

"Almost, I take it George is not coming either?" I asked when Angelica shook her head. "He will be joining us in a few days. He wants to make sure that he has everything wrapped up for a consul to England to finish the affairs that I had started." Angelica said while I heard the children running down the stairs with their cousins.

"Elizabeth Philippa, you better not be running in the house." Peggy called out to her daughter while holding her young toddler Stephen on her hip.

"Yes mama." Pippa said walking slower in the house.

"Now come you three into the carriage. We must be off to go upstate." I said herding the children into a carriage. "Now you three will sit quietly and get some rest. We will be there in a while." I said before I closed the door saw Alexander standing and waiting to say good bye. I walked over to him and smiled hopefully. "There is still time for you come with us. Alexander, it won't be the same without you." I said when he shook his head.

"I wish I could. Now go and have fun." Alexander said.

"Well, I will see you soon. Behave yourself and make sure you eat." I said before he kissed me on the lips. "I love you." I said pecking his lips one more time.

"I'll see you soon." Alexander said when I pulled away and fixed my skirts.

"Come along Copper." I whistled when Copper came trotting out and jumped into the children's carriage. Peggy climbed in with the children. "Are you sure you want to ride with the children. They will be just fine by themselves." I said while she nodded.

"I promise I will be just fine. Hercules is driving, I have him to talk to." Peggy said cheerfully. "Alright, Pegs." I said before going to my carriage.

"Are you ready to leave Missus Hamilton?" Ian asked when she nodded. "Yes, thank you Ian." I said climbing in.

* * *

"Can you believe that it has been nearly twenty years since we visited this place?" Angelica asked when they arrived.

"I remembered the first time we came. We all shared that large bedroom and told each other stories." I said giggling while the children ran upstairs to their new room. "When I came up earlier this year, I found an old family portrait and it nearly made me cry." I said leading Angelica to the parlor where she gasped.

"It is still here. Look at you and I, we could never stand still for portraits." Angelica said laughing.

"Mother and Father… they look so happy in this picture. Then look at little Peggy. She is the only one standing this." Angelica said when Peggy walked in and saw the picture.

"Peggy do you remember when this picture was painted?" I asked when she shook her head no.

"It must have been when you were a year old. Mama had the most beautiful dresses made for us. She did our hair and told us that we were princesses." Angelica explained when I sighed.

"We were so young then. Look around at where we started. We are lucky to be alive right now." I said when I heard the dog bark. "We should start getting this place cleaned up." I said shaking my head when the children ran down the stairs.

"Mama, did you see the boats outside?" Philip asked excitedly.

"Could Uncle Georgie take us on a boat ride when he comes Aunt Angelica?" Angie asked when Angelica looked at me.

"We will have to see little Ange." Angelica said.

"Mama? Why couldn't daddy come?" Philip asked me when I sighed.

"He had to do some more work. But let's not think about that. Come now, we need to get settled in." I said starting to send them outside to enjoy the fresh air.

"Alexander would have like the sunset." I thought to myself while watching the sun starting to set in Upstate New York

* * *

With the sun starting to set outside his window, Alexander rubbed his eyes and started to think to himself. He stood up from his chair and went over to the window. "There's nothing like summer in the city." He said opening the window and sighing. He hadn't slept in a week. He was weak and awake. He never felt in more need of a break. Why didn't he take this chance and go with his children, wife, and sisters? Alexander was longing for Angelica and was missing his wife. Alexander lost his train of thought when he heard a knock at the door. Alexander hurried from his office to the front door and opened it. That's when Missus Maria Reynolds walked into Hamilton's life. "Hello? May I help you?" Alexander asked the young, beautiful vixen in scarlet. He was someone in distress meeting someone who was quite pretty. Alexander gulped when she parted her ruby red lips to speak.

"I know you are a man of honor. I'm so sorry to bother you at home. But I don't know where to go, and I came here all alone…" She said when Alexander noticed bruises on her arms.

"Why don't you come in and we can chat." Alexander said letting her in and leading her to his office.

"My husband's doing' me wrong. Beating me, cheating me, and mistreating me... Suddenly he's up and gone. I don't have the means to go on." Maria explained to Alexander, who felt his heartbreak for this woman.

"I want to help you in any way I can. I can offer you a loan of thirty dollars that I have been stashing away. Would you like me to walk you home? It is getting dark." Alexander said when she smiled at this man. He was acting so kind to her and she shook her head.

"I only live a block away. Thank you but you're too kind sir." She said when Alexander told her no.

"Come along, I will escort you home." Alexander said walking with her out of his office. They walked out together, and then some conversation ensued from which it was quickly apparent that other than financial consolation would be acceptable.

"This one mine sir." Maria said when they arrived at her home.

"Well, I should head back home." Alexander said when Maria shook her head no.

"I must repay you somehow for helping me." Maria said leading him into the house. She took him up to her bedroom and kissed him gently on the lips before both of them turned bright red. Maria led me to her be and started to lift her skirt up. Maria spread her legs and said "Stay?" that melted Alexander into a puddle on the floor and he raised an eyebrow.

"Hey…" He said breathy and he was nervous. He just kissed another woman. God, Eliza is going to kill him. Maria's mouth widens into a seductive grin when she responded the same way.

"Hey…" Maria said when Alexander closed his eyes and started to pray.

"Lord, show me how to say no to this I don't know how to say no to this. But my God, she looks so helpless and her body's saying hell, yes"" Alexander said praying to himself trying to find the willpower to say no to Maria Reynolds. What would his Eliza think of him in a room with a married woman? He needs to say no, he wanted to say no and go. "In my mind, I'm trying to go." He said to himself before Maria was up and her mouth was on Alexander and this time he didn't say no to this. Alexander woke up in a bed that wasn't his and saw a woman that wasn't his wife lying next to him. "This is the last time and the only time this can happen." Alexander told himself when he felt Maria grab his arm.

"Should I come by tomorrow night for another consolation?" Maria asked with the same smile that melted Alexander in the beginning.

"Of course." Alexander said rejecting say no to his marriage and enjoying the relief of this woman.

 _A Month Later_

A month into this endeavor, Alexander received a pile of letters. Eliza and their children were enjoying Upstate during the summer and haven't returned yet to Hamilton's delight. Alexander opened the first letter with the handwriting he recognized.

 _"_ _My Dearest, Alexander_

 _The children and I are doing quite well up here. The house is just how it was when my sisters and I were children. Philip has been taking a liking to fishing and Hercules has taught him some valuable tips and lessons while Angelica enjoys sewing with her mother and aunts just as I did with my mother when I was her age. I miss you so much, my dearest Alexander. I wish that you were here with us and enjoying the children with the entire family. Lafayette and his family arrived a few days after we did. His daughter Marie is the same age as our Philip and they are enjoying the company of each other. Angelica wants to have Lafayette's family stay with us permanently, his wife has been teaching her how to dance as the French do in their royal court. I hope to write to you next week, we have been enjoying the sun and the towns here that it seems like I am home. But I know that my home is with you._

 _Till I write you again my love,_

 _Elizabeth Hamilton_

Alexander felt his heart burst when he reads his Eliza's writing. She couldn't find out about what he had been doing. That was till he found another letter from a Mister J. Reynolds. Alexander froze in free at the last name. Alexander took a deep breath and tore the envelope.

Dear Sir,

 _I hope this letter finds you in good health, In a prosperous enough position to put wealth in the pockets of people like me: down on their luck. You see, that was my wife who you decided to…_

"Oh no…" Alexander said swearing under his breath and continued to read his letter

 _I love the woman and wish every blessing may attend her, Now Sir, I have considered on the matter Seriously. I have this proposal to make to you. If you give me the sum of thousand dollars and I will leave the town and leave her to you to do for her as you think proper. I hope you don't think my request is in a view of making my satisfaction for the injury done me. for there is nothing that you can do will compensate for it. If the price is right: if not I'm telling your wife._

 _Your obedient servant_

 _J. Reynolds_

Alexander felt the color from his face drain and he hid the letter in a locked drawer from his wife before he raced out of the house and down a familiar block. He banged on the door before Maria opened the door. Alexander pushed through and Maria closed the door before Alexander turned on his heels and screamed "How could you?!" in her face. Maria gasped and covered her mouth.

"No, sir! Please don't go sir!" She cried. Maria was half dressed in a simple red dressing gown, she looked apologetic. She was a mess and she looked pathetic while she fell on her knees pleading Alexander not to leave her. She truly did care for him.

"So was your whole story a setup?" Alexander screamed when Maria shook her head no.

"I don't know about any letter!" Maria said crying.

"Stop crying Goddamnit, get up!" Alexander yelled when she shakes her head

"I didn't know any better. Please don't leave me with him helpless. Just give him what he wants and you can have me." Maria said grabbing his arm when he tried to pull away. He was ruined because of this deviled- dressed angel.

"How could I do this? I don't want you!" Alexander cried out when he pulled away from Maria.

"Whatever you want if you pay, you can stay!" Maria said when Alexander felt her pull herself up using him. Maria started to lead him back up the stairs. Alexander needed to stay…"How can you say no to this?" Maria asked when Alexander just let her lead him. "How can I say no to this? There is nowhere I can go." Alexander said when Maria pressed herself up against him.

"Yes." Alexander murmured. After they finished, Maria turned to face Alexander and pressed her hand on his chest.

"So?" She whispered when Alexander looked at her and grimaced, Alexander gave her a nod.

"Nobody needs to know." Alexander whispered back.


End file.
